¿Quién te crees que eres?
by Azabache
Summary: La pupular y extrovertida Maka Albarn conoce a su nuevo compañero de clase: Soul, un muchacho serio y taciturno por el cual parece notar curiosidad
1. El chico de ojazos rojos

Disclaimer: Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen (T.T)

Bueno esta es una historia que se me ocurrió de repente (como casi todas jeje) Será un fic de 10 caps como máximo y 7 como mínimo, pues no quiero hacerlo ni muy largo ni muy corto. Tendrá un poco de OoC, me explico: al principio Maka será una chica hueca y presumida que no destaca en sus logros académicos, pero luego se convertirá en la activa, inteligente y en ocasiones histérica muchacha a la que tanto amamos; al igual que Soul, que primero será el chico nuevo del colegio con una personalidad taciturna, seria y pensadora; pero luego volverá a ser el Soul de sonrisa de tiburón y de actitud _cool_ de siempre xD También debo deciros que el fic está narrado en primera persona del singular, en tiempo presente de indicativo, así que no os hagáis un mucho lío ^^ espero cumplir vuestras expectativas… Y ahora sin más dilación, el fic comienza:

**¿Quién te crees que eres?**

_Capítulo I_

_El chico de ojazos rojos_

_[Maka's POV]_

Uf… maldito horario escolar ¿cuánto tiempo falta para que se acabe este tormento y me pueda ir a casa a comer y luego irme con Liz y Patty de shopping? Joder, todavía faltan tres cuartos de hora y no entiendo NADA de lo que nuestra amargada profesora Gorgon nos está diciendo… Hoy ha sido un día de perros: cuando me levanté por la mañana me había bajado la regla y además me di cuenta de que había engordado 600 gramos, en el desayuno papi me riñó por no haber aprobado el examen de física (nada que no se pudiese arreglar con una cara de cachorrito lloroso) y ese acosador de Killik no me deja tranquila. Killik es mi ex novio número… ¿14? ¿15? Ni me acuerdo ni me importa, el caso es que a ese gorila no le entra en la cabeza que yo solo estuve con él para tener pareja para el baile que hicimos el mes pasado, no quería aparecer sin acompañante, no sé si me entendéis. Ahora no para de mandarme notitas con esas imbecilidades románticas en plan: "No puedo vivir sin ti", "Eres lo que más quiero en este mundo" etc. Recorro toda la clase con mirada cansada intentando ignorar a ese acosador del club de boxeo y mis ojos se posan en Crona Makenshi, la empollona de la clase y el ojito derecho de la profe. Argh es tan… tan… ¡insoportable! Es una cobarde que siempre anda diciendo: "¡Ay! No sé lidiar con esto", "No sé lidiar con lo otro"; pero la muy afortunada tiene un cuerpo que más de una en la clase envidia con todo su ser, me incluyo entre ellas, y es POR ESO por lo que me cae así de mal la chica de pelo rosa, porque no se da cuenta de que tiene un cuerpazo y a uno de los chicos más apuestos de la clase coladito por ella (aunque un poco repelente): Kid Death, un chico guapo, sí, pero he oído que tiene un problema mental referente a la simetría o algo así… uy uy uy que mal rollo, mejor me mantengo alejada de esos dos… También están Black Star y Tsubaki, que son amigos desde la infancia pero yo creo que van a acabar saliendo juntos, solo es cuestión de tiempo. Lo único que me disgusta de esos dos es que Black Star está REBUENO y Tsubaki también es una empollona friki de las matemáticas que no le presta atención al capitán del equipo de rugby… ¡aay! Si se dejara llevar por una que yo me sé ya vería ese peliazul lo que es caña, ya… Ah, pero esperad que la cosa no termina ahí; Liz me ha asegurado en uno de sus ataques de cotilleo que hoy va a venir un chico nuevo a clase. ¿Cómo será? ¿Atlético, intelectual, pasota o de esa clase de chicos malos que tanto me gustan? Aayyy no puedo esperar a que llegue, si el chico es guapo supongo que me entretendré con él por… quizás un mes o dos, lo que mejor me venga, de todas formas no será difícil de camelar. Por fin la amada campana que avisa del recreo empieza sonar y Killik se levanta a todo correr para acosarme de nuevo:

-Maka – Me llama – Tenemos que hablar.

¿He oído bien? Ha dicho que tenemos que hablar… será con su abuela, voy a dejarle las cosas claritas:

-Mira chaval, no me gusta perder el tiempo con gente como tú, asique seré breve: NUNCA-HEMOS-SALIDO-JUNTOS ¿lo pillas, cerebro de chicle? No quería ir sola al baile, eso era todo.

Killik se quedó de piedra ante mi mezquindad e indiferencia hacia él. Pobrecito, él no tiene la culpa de ser tan ingenuo… Sin darle tiempo a responder me doy la vuelta y salgo al patio directa a mi grupito de amigas. Liz me recibe con una sonrisa mientras que Patty me saluda gritando a grito pelado y Niza (N/A: este es un OC que apenas aparecerá o tendrá importancia en el fic, asique no os preocupéis) intenta acallarla con un mini-puñetazo en la cocorota.

-Hola Maka – Saluda Niza - ¿Ese pesado de Killik otra vez?

-Sí, pero tranquilas ya le dejé las cosas bien claras y supongo que me dejará en paz…

-¿Vienes esta tarde después de clase al centro comercial? Han abierto la tienda que tanto estábamos esperando – Comenta Liz alegremente.

-¡Sabes que sí! Oh, estoy deseando comprarme algún trapito nuevo… todo este estrés acumulado me va a matar…

Patty cambia de tema bruscamente con su risa:

-Dicen que va a llegar un chico nuevo ¿Cómo será?

Todas siguen su conversación sobre la nueva adquisición del instituto Shibusen (Shibusen high school, como lo llamamos nosotras):

-A mí me han dicho que es extranjero – Comenta Niza.

-¿De veras? Yo oí que era de esta ciudad y que además tocaba el piano… - Sigue Liz.

-Menudo jaleo estáis montando por un simple chico… ni que fuera para tanto, todos los cursos vienen estudiantes nuevos – Digo yo.

-Esto… ¿Maka? ¿Estás bien? Es un chico nuevo, UN CHICO ¿lo pillas?

-Claro que sí, idiota, pero me refiero a que no debéis haceros ilusiones antes de tiempo; puede que en realidad no sea tan guapo como pensáis.

Siempre me arrepentiré de lo que dije en esa ocasión, pues ahora que la profesora Gorgon nos lo está presentando puedo aseguraros que nunca vi semejante adonis con la juvenil apariencia de un muchacho de pelo blanco y unos ojazos rojos sangre. Dios… es guapísimo, mucho más que Kid… bah, seguro que no me dura ni dos asaltos; cuando empiece a hablar conmigo lo tendré a mis pies… durante unos meses.

-Bueno chicos, gracias a las entrometidas narices de una de nuestras estudiantes, (*mira acusadora a Liz*) podemos decir que ya sabíais que un nuevo compañero iba a venir a nuestra clase: este es Soul; Soul, ésta es la clase.

-Hola…

Vaya, sí que es serio; MUY serio… podría decirse que me han dado escalofríos… ni siquiera nos ha mirado a los ojos cuando ha hablado y su tono de voz es prácticamente inaudible. No importa, cuando me lo camele todo eso cambiará drásticamente. He de decir que a pesar de andar algo encorvado está bastante fuerte, se nota por sus anchos y grandes hombros; o sea, que no solo es guapo sino que además está cachas… me ha tocado el gordo.

-Puedes sentarte al lado de Crona – Dice la señorita Gorgon

¿¡Qué?! Debe de ser una broma… ¡con esa diosa de cuerpo perfecto a su lado mis posibilidades de hacerme con una buena adquisición disminuirán! Voy a replicar, pero Crona se adelanta nerviosa:

-¡S-Señorita Gorgon! Y-Yo no sé lidiar con… con… con…

-¿Sí? – Pregunta ella.

-¡Con chicos!

Toda la clase se empieza burlar de ella (yo también) excepto Kid que pide silencio y ese tal Soul, que mira al suelo con expresión ausente y misteriosa. Nuestra profesora pide nos hace callar haciendo caer un enorme libro encima de su mesa y sonríe a Crona.

-Crona, querida; ya hemos hablado de esto y las dos sabemos que debes superar tus "miedos" a casi todo lo existente en este mundo, asique Soul, te puedes sentar.

-Sí…

Crona se está poniendo muy nerviosa y empieza a escribir en su cuaderno a la velocidad de la luz mientras Soul la ignora y entierra su rostro entre sus brazos apoyados en la mesa… A decir verdad, es un chico MUY raro, pero eso no quita que esté como un queso. Creo que a la salida intentaré entablar una "conversación" con él, puede que así averigüe más de él… ¿pero a qué viene este repentino interés por el chico nuevo? Contrólate, Maka, solo vas a camelártelo, nada más. Todo el mundo está pasando notitas a Soul con preguntas, él simplemente ignora las notas y sigue tomando sus apuntes sin siquiera cambiar la expresión de su cara… Hay algo en este chico que me… enoja… es como si se creyese superior o algo por el estilo y a mí me molesta mucho que la gente me mire por encima del hombro ¿qué le pasará para comportarse así de fríamente? Termina la clase y todos le rodeamos con preguntas de todo tipo:

-¿De dónde vienes? – Pregunta alguien.

-¿Tu color de pelo es natural? – Otra pregunta.

-¿Siempre tienes esa cara de muermo?

Esa última cuestión parece haberle afectado, pues se acaba de levantar bruscamente de su sitio para por fin mirar a la cara a quien le ha preguntado eso (fue Jaqueline) haciendo que a todos nos recorriese un escalofrío por la espalda.

-SÍ – Responde seco para marcharse mirando al suelo.

La gente comenta lo mal que se ha comportado mientras yo ignoro la llamada de mis amigas y sigo a Soul por el pasillo sigilosamente, en un principio pensaba comenzar una conversación para camelarle, pero ¿sabéis? Por una vez en mi vida, tengo curiosidad por un chico… no sé por qué, pero cuando veo a este Soul me entran unas incontrolables ganas de saber más de él y de por qué es así de terriblemente frío y misterioso… además, hoy me siento un poco acosadora (x3) asique voy a seguirle hasta su casa sin que se entere. Por ahora el espionaje va bien, no se ha dado cuenta de que le sigo pero parece vivir muy lejos de mi casa, por lo que tendré que posponer el descubrimiento de su casa para otro día… de todas formas hoy tenía que haber ido con Liz y las demás de compras y he faltado, asique ya puede Soul tener una morada increíble para que pueda compensarme. Estoy dándome la vuelta para ir a mi hogar, pero alguien me llama por detrás haciéndome estremecer:

-Si lo que querías era una cita, solo tenías que pedirlo.

Me volteo nerviosa para comprobar que Soul me ha descubierto y me mira con su expresión de vacío y neutralidad. Ya no hay vuelta atrás, debo inventarme una excusa o decirle la verdad, prefiero la segunda opción.

-¿Una cita? ¡JA! Ni siquiera te conozco, chico nuevo; solo quería saber qué demonios te pasa a ti con el mundo.

Él gira la cabeza lateralmente para mirarme extrañado pero sin cambiar su expresión seria.

-¿Que qué me pasa? – Parece dudar por un momento – Ummmm… ¿nada?

-¡No me tomes pelo, chico nuevo! Esa expresión tan terrorífica no puede ser normal, y tú me vas a explicar porqué eres así.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

-Porque te lo mando yo.

Una vez dicho esto me acerco lentamente a él para mirarle a los ojos. Vale, no soy tan atractiva como algunas de mi clase, pero mis dotes de seducción y persuasión no tienen rival. Sonrío picaronamente y le tomo de la mano.

-Porque… no irás a decir que no a una señorita como yo ¿verdad? – Le pregunto traviesa mientras me voy acercando más a él.

-Un "no" es un "NO" – Responde con su misteriosa expresión al la vez que se separa de mí.

Maldición, esto no funciona. Normalmente la mayoría de chicos a los que empiezo a hacer eso se ponen como mínimo nerviosos para luego caer completamente en mis redes… ¿por qué con este no se vale? Habría probado otra vez, pero me doy cuenta de que no hay caso… *suspiro resignado* tendré que recurrir al último recurso: "la conversación". Me alejo de él un poco para suspirar y fingir arrepentimiento:

-Perdona, no quería hacerte sentir incómodo – le digo mintiendo como una bellaca – Me llamo Maka, tú eres Soul ¿verdad?

Asiente con la cabeza mirando al suelo, otra vez.

-En realidad, lo que quería era averiguar el porqué de tu forma de ser… ya sé que ni siquiera nos conocemos, pero creo que no te vendrá mal conseguirte amigos.

Me mira fijamente a los ojos para después suspirar profundamente y decir:

-No te falta razón…

-¿Entonces por qué no te relacionas con los demás? ¡Habla, di algo, por el amor de Dios!

Voltea su mirada al cielo misteriosamente.

-Yo… - Él comienza a hablar, pero parece que no va a continuar, por lo que sigo:

-Lo siento, no hace falta que respondas… aún.

Él me dedica una larga y seria mirada sin decir nada más. Yo se la devuelvo sin tampoco hablar, nos quedamos un tiempo largo mirándonos a los ojos desde la distancia… tiene unos ojos rojos increíblemente profundos… he de reconocer que dan un poco de miedo. Vuelvo en mí recordando que no estoy aquí para hacer amigos, sino para HACERLE CREER que voy a ser su amiga para más tarde quedarme con él. Llamadme zorra, o mezquina, o retorcida o lo que queráis, pero no pienso renunciar a un mordisquito de ese pedazo de pan de pelo blanco tan atractivo.

-Ya es hora de irme a casa… - Dice en voz muy baja.

-Oh, ¿ya te vas?

-Quedarse de pie en medio de la calle mirando a los ojos de mi recién conocida compañera de clase no es algo muy entretenido, como comprenderás – Responde neutro.

-Ah, ya… bueno pues entonces nos vemos mañana ¿vale, Soul? – Le dedico una sonrisa fingida.

-Sí, hasta mañana.

Esta vez, él sonríe y os lo aseguro; tiene la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás podáis imaginar… es… es… buah, no lo puedo describir, es simplemente sublime. Se aleja de mí mientras yo me quedo embobada con la imagen de su preciosa sonrisa en mi mente. No sé por qué, pero ahora ya no me gusta mucho la idea de utilizarle como a un objeto (como hice con los demás chicos) Es extraño, al ver su sonrisa algo dentro de mí… se rompió… Como si esas fulgurantes filas de dientes de tiburón hubiesen adivinado mis objetivos y me hubieran hecho perder la conciencia de lo que hacía. ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? Su sonrisa es hermosa, sí, pero no por eso voy a dejar de querer camelarle, después de todo solo es un chico más… ¿verdad?

Ahora que estoy en casa no puedo dejar de pensar en él… joder Maka ¿no será que el chico nuevo te gusta? No, no me gusta y nunca lo hará ¿Cómo me va a gustar alguien con el que apenas he compartido unas cortas y secas palabras? Últimamente pienso cosas muy idiotas… no puedo concentrarme en la conversación telefónica que estoy manteniendo con Niza y me despido de ella mientras me arropo en mi cama. Mañana sería otro día y averiguaría algo más de Soul… ahora que lo pienso, debería presentarle a mis amigos… en fin, mejor me ocupo de todo eso mañana, que ahora estoy con un sueño del de los cuentos. Buenas noches, mamá (digo mirando la foto de mi madre en mi cómoda).

_Bueno, en mi opinión ha sido un cap BASTANTE corto… pero estoy muy cansado y la inspiración no da para más… asique tendréis que esperar que el siguiente cap sea más largo ^^ queridos lectores, me despido de vosotros hasta la próxima actualización._

_PD: dejad review plis! (xD) _


	2. Conociéndola a ella y a su grupo

_Disclaimer: Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

_Como pudisteis comprobar, el cap anterior me quedó algo corto, por lo que ahora intentaré alargarlo lo más posible, cosa que veo algo improbable… xD en fin, la inspiración no me ha dado un sopetón esta vez, podría decirse que estoy a punto de mancillar el fic con un cap improvisado… ok no jaja pero aun así las ideas no las tengo muy claras todavía. No os entretengo más, a leer se ha dicho._

_Capítulo II_

_Conociéndola a ella y a su grupo_

_[Soul's POV]_

Probablemente (estoy casi seguro) esa tal Maka volverá a aparecer con sus preguntas sobre mi forma de ser… solo he estado con ella unos escasos minutos y ya puedo aseguraros de que es esa clase de niñatas malcriadas y huecas que buscan carne fresca para saciar sus fiesteros, despreocupados y hormonales instintos femeninos ¿Qué sabrá ella? Que me deje en paz, yo no he hecho nada para llamar su atención ¿Es demasiado pedir un poco de tranquilidad? Yo… no quiero que nadie le pase lo mismo que a aquella persona… (*pausa larga*) No me hagáis caso, a veces digo cosas muy raras; por favor ignorad lo que acabo de decir…

Hoy hace bastante calor, por lo que mi uniforme del colegio se ha visto reducido a los pantalones, la camisa blanca y la negra corbata. El camino de ida al instituto es agradable… nadie sale de su casa a la hora que yo me marcho y el enorme silencio que inunda la calle me relaja mucho. Sí, lo habéis adivinado, no me gusta mucho estar rodeado de gente, prefiero mil veces estar en soledad o con una sola persona antes de con un grupo numeroso de… amigos… exacto, tampoco tengo amigos y las únicas personas que me han tratado con cariño en toda mi vida han sido mis padres y mi viajero hermano Wes, que por cierto ahora mismo está en otro continente de viaje de estudios. Por eso me agobia mucho conocer gente, porque nunca aprendí a relacionarme con nadie, y por eso la irritante actitud de Maka me pone tan nervioso (aunque mi inexpresiva apariencia denote lo contrario)… ¿estará intentando ser mi amiga? No, lo único que quiere es aprovecharse de mí y hacerme suyo ¿os sorprende la capacidad de telepatía que tengo? Pues debo deciros que es algo que puedo hacer desde que era pequeño, es bastante fácil cuando apenas se puede sentir nada dentro de ti… sí, cuando miro fijamente a los ojos a alguien puedo percibir parte de lo que piensan, pero no todo; solo la parte más exterior de sus cavilaciones y sí, en ocasiones no siento ningún tipo de sentimiento dentro de mí… es un enorme vacío que me invade sin razón aparente, solo en ese estado puedo leer los pensamientos a la gente y cuando lo hago, el vacío se va dando paso a una cálida y agradable ola de sensaciones. De pronto noto cómo alguien se acerca a mí por detrás.

-Buenos días, Soul – Es Maka.

Yo la miro por unos cortos instantes y respondo.

-Hola Mak…

No puedo continuar, pues alguien me golpea con fuerza por detrás y hace que me tropiece a punto de caerme, pero mantengo el equilibrio y me volteo para ver a ese chico de pelo azul y su amiga junto a Maka.

-Eres Soul ¿verdad? ¡Yo soy Black Star y ella es Tsubaki!

-Perdona su brusquedad – Se perdona la tal Tsubaki.

Les miro algo aturdido por unos momentos mientras Black Star me tiende la mano para que yo se la estreche, pero ve que no estoy por la labor, asique la baja un poco extrañado.

-Ya… hola… - Les saludo frío.

Maka me explica un poco sobre sus amigos y todos empiezan a hacerme preguntas en el camino de ida al instituto:

-Dime Soul ¿de qué otro instituto vienes? – Pregunta Maka.

-De uno de Hokkaido.

-¿De veras? Pues sí que vivías lejos… ¿Qué ha hecho el que debas mudarte?

-Pues… - Dudé por un momento – Me fui de casa.

Todos se quedan de piedra ante mi respuesta ¿tan raro es? Seguro que más de uno en nuestra clase vive en un apartamento por su propia cuenta… Je, están ansiosos por saber por qué me largué, lo sé sin siquiera leerles la mente.

-¿Y eso? – Inquirió Maka - ¿Tan mal lo pasabas allí?

-¡Maka! – Tsubaki regañó a su amiga por lo indiscreto de su pregunta.

-Está bien – Yo le quito importancia al asunto – Es solo que en mi anterior colegio…

No continúo, pues lo ocurrido en mi anterior colegio no es algo que justo ellos deban saber… no puedo contarles nada, no por ahora; debo asegurarme de que puedo confiar en ellos y Maka no está incluida en la lista de personas en las que quiero confiar. Alguien que solo quiera utilizarte para pasar el rato no es digna de tus secretos ¿no?

-Bah, si no quieres contárnoslo no tienes por qué hacerlo – Black Star sonríe al decir esto.

-¡Pero…! – Interviene Maka molesta.

Está claro que DESEA saber todos mis secretos ¿quién se cree que es? Es una cotilla y una entrometida, definitivamente pasará mucho tiempo para que pueda considerarla una amiga de verdad.

-¡Nada de peros! ¡Si Soul no nos lo quiere contar no insistiremos y punto final! ¿Verdad, Soul?

Él me golpea de nuevo la espalda amistosamente.

-Sí… supongo… - Respondo en un hilo de voz mirando al suelo mientras él se ríe al ver a Tsubaki intentando calmar a la fastidiada Maka.

Supongo que por ahora no se me está dando demasiado mal eso de relacionarme con la gente… creo que dentro de un tiempo (MUCHO tiempo) podré hacer amigos y quizás algo más que "amigas"… bah, no te hagas ilusiones, Soul; no tienes ni idea de cómo tratar con las mujeres y acabas de llegar al instituto Shibusen asique no hagas como si no fueses el chico nuevo… Ah, ¿vosotros también queréis saber lo que ocurrió en Hokkaido? Tampoco puedo confiároslo ahora, lo siento. Seguimos nuestro camino hasta que por fin llegamos. Todavía faltaba una media hora para que abriesen las puertas y algunos estudiantes estaban esperando delante. De pronto, una chica de cabellos rubios se abalanzó sobre Maka y la abrazó, detrás de ella vino otra estudiante algo más alta y también rubia.

-¡MAAKAAAA! ¿¿Por qué no viniste con nosotras de compras ayer?? – Al verme a mí su humor cambió radicalmente – Ah… estabas ocupada espiando al nuevo ¿verdad? Jeje, por lo visto le has incorporado muy bien al grupo.

-¡Oh, calla Patty! – Le espetó ella.

Ya sabía que ayer me estaba espiando, por lo que no le di mucha importancia al comentario. De todas formas Maka solo busca camelarme para utilizarme por un tiempo. Pobre, si supiera que no pienso dejarme caer en sus redes… además estoy seguro de que no soy el primer chico en el que se fija. Mis ojos se posan sobre la chica de pelo rosa que está esperando en la entrada del colegio leyendo un libro y bastante alejada del resto de la gente… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Era algo así como Fiona o Mona… ¡Crona! Así se llamaba. ¿Por qué está tan sola?

-Ey – Le digo a Tsubaki - ¿Por qué Crona no está con nadie más?

Ella parece desconcertada, pero cuando le señalo con el dedo a quién me refiero sonríe amargamente.

-Ah… es que ella… Verás, Soul, es difícil de explicar.

-Soy todo oídos.

Maka se entromete en la conversación otra vez ¿es que no se puede parar quieta ni un maldito segundo?

-Es la empollona y al mismo tiempo la diva de la clase, por eso se ha ganado muchas "rivales"; además su personalidad cobarde y depresiva la hace parecer muy rara.

Maka dice todo esto con un tono de fastidio en su voz, lo que me hace pensar que Crona no la agrada mucho… En cierto modo, la chica de pelo rosa me recuerda a mí mismo antes de llegar a este instituto. Tan sola, tan triste, tan… ¿vacía? Ahora que me fijo, esa cara de inexpresividad que refleja es muy parecida a la mía… ¿No será que también puede leer los pensamientos de la gente cuando está de bajón como yo? Es muy improbable, pero no pierdo nada intentando comprobarlo. Estoy a punto de acercarme a ella para presentarme como es debido, pero las puertas del colegio se abren y Maka me toma de la mano mientras me arrastra con ella.

-¡Vamos, Soul! Debo presentarte al resto de la clase.

Yo suspiro exasperado.

-Está bien, pero suelta que me vas a arrancar el brazo.

Ahora que he pasado al lado de Crona puedo asegurar que ella también sufre lo mismo que yo, pues puedo sentir en su interior el mismo inmenso vacío y dolor que yo noto en ocasiones en mi pecho… Sin darme cuenta ya he entrado en estado de bajón y no puedo sentir nada, sí; ahora mis sentimientos están completamente anulados y mi rostro ha adoptado una expresión neutra y depresiva ¿será por haber estado cerca de otra telepática? No lo sé, pero si quiero dejar de actuar de forma misteriosa y taciturna todo el día debo leerle la mente a alguien para que mis sentimientos vuelvan a su sitio… Pero no ahora, entre tanta gente es difícil mirar a los ojos a nadie. Maka me saca de mis pensamientos en clase.

-¡Soul despierta! – Me grita al oído en la entrada del aula – Llevas así desde que entramos en el Shibusen ¿otra vez de vuelta a tu misteriosa inexpresividad?

Yo la miro largamente muy serio sin pestañear para responder al cabo de un rato y con hilo de voz.

-No lo sé…

Ella chasquea la lengua fastidiada y resopla.

-Pero mira que eres rarito… es por eso que tengo curiosidad ¿entiendes? Porque nunca vi a nadie como tú.

Definitivamente, Maka es TONTA… ¿Cómo que no? Ahí tienes a Crona que sufre el mismo vacío y malestar que yo a causa de esta maldita habilidad. Pero claro, la popular y hueca Maka Albarn no se lleva con las frikis de las matemáticas como Crona y menos aún si éstas tienen un cuerpo de ensueño ¿verdad, niña de papá? Me vuelve a tomar de la mano (menudas confianzas se trae la rubita) y me lleva con un numeroso grupo de gente. Genial, justo hacia la boca del lobo.

-¿Eres tú el nuevo? Yo soy Kid De… ¡ARGH! ¿¡Qué es esa abominación!?

El chico de pelo negro con rayas blancas señala tembloroso mi desaliñado uniforme.

-Mi… ¿uniforme? – Respondo inexpresivo.

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡El caso es que está asimétricamente destrozado! ¡¡ARRÉGLATE AHORA!!

Maka y yo respondimos al unísono, para nuestro asombro.

-No.

El tal Kid se aleja de nosotros algo desesperado farfullando palabras que sobreentendí como insultos… gentuza… Maka me está presentando a gente mientras hace observaciones sobre mi deplorable apariencia. Hay una chica de cabellos negros llamada Jaqueline, un chaval con dos torres de pelo detrás de sus orejas llamado Ox, su primo Harv y un negro; Killik. Les saludo sin interés hasta que vuelvo a ver a Crona con la misma expresión de tristeza y vacío que yo en su pupitre mirando el infinito e ignorando a unas chismosas que se reían maléficamente a sus espaldas. Sin decir nada, me siento a su lado y soy directo.

-Puedes oírles ¿verdad?

Ella me mira extrañada, pero luego asiente con la cabeza lentamente al comprender que me refiero a las mentes de los demás.

-¿Tú también?

-Sí… pero solo en ocasiones.

-Pues como yo.

-A propósito, soy Soul; tú eres Crona ¿no?

Vuelve a asentir lentamente y posa sus azules ojos en los míos. Supongo que querrá leer mi mente, tengo curiosidad; por lo que yo acepto. Ahora oigo perfectamente lo que está pensando y siento lo que está sintiendo, pero es algo obsesiva, mirad: "Kid Kid Kid Kid Kid Kid Kid"; solo piensa en el perturbado muchacho de la simetría. El contacto telepático se rompe y los dos volvemos a notar cómo las emociones propias en un ser humano nos invaden con una ola de calor agradable, volvemos a ser los mismos.

-Tú no solo le quieres, le amas ¿verdad? – Le digo con una sonrisa.

Se sonroja como nadie y empieza a jugar con sus dedos.

-Es el único chico con el que sé lidiar… aparte de ti, pero él es el único de toda la clase que me apoya y ayuda cuando entro en estado telepático.

-Ya veo.

-Pero… tus pensamientos…

-¿Si? – Le pregunto curioso por saber la opinión de otra telepática.

-Son… turbulentos y dolorosos… - Responde asustada.

¿Turbulentos y dolorosos? No lo entiendo… Ah, ya… debió de haber leído mis recuerdos de cuando vivía en Hokkaido. Suspiro amargamente resignado.

-Entonces… Ya sabes mi secreto.

Asiente temblorosa, pues algo tan trágico como lo ocurrido en esa isla al norte de Japón dejaría a cualquiera traumatizado.

-Yo… lo siento mucho – Se disculpa cortésmente – No era mi intención averiguar algo así…

-Kim está muerta, hace tiempo que lo asumí…

En efecto, Kim; la única amiga que jamás he tenido, mi compañera, mi primer amor… murió en un atentado terrorista. Ahora lo sabéis, ella murió por mi culpa, por mi "habilidad"… sin nunca la hubiera leído la mente quizás seguiría viva. Cuando le conté de mi telepatía se asustó mucho y fingió que no le importaba, pero yo sabía que no era así, sabía que no quería volver a verme y que al día siguiente se mudaría… pues lo había oído de su propia mente. Al día siguiente vi en las noticias que había habido un atentado terrorista en la estación de tren donde murió una familia entera a la que la policía identificó como los Diehl (N/A: se escribe así ¿no?) En ese momento… yo sentí como si todo mi mundo se colapsase en un cataclismo de infinito dolor...y entonces… nada, no había nada. Todas mis emociones debían sido destruidas por completo, aunque en ocasiones vuelvan para recordarme que aún sigo vivo.

-Pero… también noté alegría – Crona me saca de mis pensamientos.

-¿En serio? ¿En qué pensamiento? – Le pregunto curioso, pues no tengo ni idea de por qué puedo llegar a sentirme alegre.

-En el de Albarn.

¿He oído bien? Ha dicho que ha encontrado alegría en el pensamiento que tengo sobre Maka… No le encuentro el sentido, Maka no es nadie para mí, solo es una niñata malcriada que quiere aprovecharse de mí y de mi apariencia… pero ¿por qué cuando hablo de ella noto como si alguien me estuviese pellizcando en la espalda con fuerza? No lo sé, pero no me gusta, está claro ¿cómo me va a gustar alguien a la que acabo de conocer ayer mismo? De pronto, la profesora Gorgon entra por la puerta y nos manda sentar en nuestros asientos. Durante toda la jornada de clase Maka nos estuvo mirando a mí y a Crona bastante enojada ¿qué problema tiene? Que se meta en sus asuntos y me deje en paz… Al terminar la clase pensaba acompañar a Crona hasta su casa, pero Maka se interpone entre ambos diciendo a grito pelado palabras sin sentido.

-¿Qué dices, Soul? ¿Quieres acompañarme a casa? ¡OH, qué amable por tu parte, claro que acepto! ¡¡VAMOS!!

Me agarra de la mano tirando con fuerza mientras yo me le pido disculpas a Crona desde lejos, ella sonríe y se despide al mismo tiempo que se va junto a Kid. Tras mucho tiempo andando por las calles de la ciudad, yo decido que necesito una explicación, me zafo del agarre de mi compañera.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa? Estaba haciendo amigos, mal educada – Le espeto.

Ella se voltea y me mira echando chispas por los ojos.

-¿Que qué me pasa? Pues verás, pasa que esa chica con la que ibas a hacerte amigo es la más friki de la clase, por tu bien y por tu posición social en el colegio debo impedir que te lleves con ella.

-Oh, debe de ser una broma, yo me relaciono con quien me da la gana, Maka.

-¡Pero si ni siquiera sabes cómo!

Eso me dolió, mucho. Reprimo mi enfado y le dedico una vacía mirada carente de sentimientos que la hizo estremecer de puro miedo, eso; que sienta mi dolor… y que me ignore como yo pienso hacer.

-Adiós, Maka.

Me alejo de ella con paso enojado y giro la cabeza para ver cómo sigue ahí quieta, en el sitio de pie y temblando… por un momento… me sentí el ser más horrible del mundo, a pesar de que ella se merecía que yo la ignorase y mucho más solo por lo que había dicho. Poco a poco, me voy acercando y comienzo a hablarle:

-Yo… siento haberte hecho sentir… - No sé como continuar.

-¿Tus emociones? – Completa ella.

Es verdad, en aquella mirada había imbuido todos mis sentimientos de dolor, vacío y melancolía solo para que ella los notase amontonados en su pecho como una bomba estallando… solo para darla un escarmiento…

-Sí, eso – Digo arrepentido – Perdón.

Sonríe tristemente.

-No importa, de todas formas yo tampoco debí comportarme así.

Los dos comprendemos que ambos tenemos la culpa y nos reímos de la estupidez del otro. Ahora que me estoy riendo junto a Maka, puedo decir que nunca me sentí más contento en toda mi vida… puede que a partir de ahora las cosas vayan a mejor, puede que ahora… vuelva a tener amigos con los que estar siempre…

-Eso de acompañarte a casa… ¿sigue en pie? – Le pregunto sonriente.

-Claro que sí.

Nos vamos yendo hacia su casa, mi amiga Maka y yo.

_Debo reconocer que me costó encontrar la inspiración para seguir la historia ¡pero pro fin lo conseguí! YEAAAHHH, en fin… ¿qué os ha parecido la oscura y triste personalidad de Soul? Si no os gusta tranquilos, la cambiaré ;) espero vuestras opiniones y/o críticas, queridos lectores _


	3. Incomprensiblemente ¿celosa?

_Disclaimer: Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen, obvio ¿no?_

_He tardado bastante en encontrar una idea que valga la pena escribir para ese fic, pues no entiendo por qué la inspiración no me llegaba hasta ahora, pero puedo aseguraros, queridos lectores, que vuelvo a la carga con esta mega historia xD Así que a leer se ha dicho ^^_

_Capítulo III_

_Incomprensiblemente… ¿celosa?_

_[Maka's POV]_

Ya han pasado unos cuantos días desde que Soul y yo comenzamos a ser amigos, y esta vez hablo enserio: SOMOS amigos. Acabo de darme cuenta de que a pesar de su personalidad fría, misteriosa e inexpresiva, es un chico simpático y he descartado completamente la idea de hacerme con una nueva adquisición a mi lista de ex novios ¿Os parece raro? A mí también ¿Quién iba a decir que yo acabaría desinteresándome por un chico? De todas formas, me parece que la influencia de Soul me está haciendo cambiar un poco… pero solo un poquito. Liz me da un codazo en el brazo para hacerme despertar de mi pequeño "trance" pensativo.

-¡Vamos, Maka! Si no nos damos prisa la tienda estará a rebosar de gente.

-Ya voy, ya voy.

Estamos en el centro comercial (para variar), pues DEBO cambiar de vestuario antes de que la temporada de rebajas de otoño se acabe. ¿Acaso hay un periodo de tiempo más alegre y maravilloso que las rebajas? No, por supuesto que no. Además de ser una chica alocadamente enamoradiza también soy una compradora compulsiva de esas que se pelean a muerte por un os trapitos nuevos, lo reconozco (x3) Entramos en la tienda y tras mucho tiempo de compras y derroche, nos sentamos en la mesa de un café para descansar los brazos, pues todas llevamos un enorme arsenal de bolsas de la compra llenas hasta los topes. Patty me pregunta muy alegre (demasiado alegre):

-Y bien, Maka ¿Qué hay entre tú y Soul?

Esa pregunta me hace atragantar con el refresco que estoy tomando y lo escupo como si fuese un aspersor del jardín.

-Nada… ¿Q-Qué te hace pensar eso? – Pregunto mientras la bebida gotea de mi boca.

-Oh, es solo que tú no sueles llevarte demasiado con los chicos con los que no estás saliendo y por eso se le hizo raro – Responde su hermana.

-Ya… pues es solo mi amigo, que conste.

Niza abre mucho los ojos y me mira divertida.

-¿Maka Albarn con una amistad del sexo opuesto? No me lo creo.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Tranquila, solo digo que se nos hace raro que no estés saliendo con él a estas alturas.

Suspiro exasperada. Es cierto que pienso que los hombres solo están para complacerme, pero Soul es distinto. Al principio pensaba hacer lo mismo con él que con todos los demás, pero cuando me dirigió esa mirada llena de sentimientos oscuros y melancólicos no pude evitar cambiar radicalmente de idea y pasar a querer comprenderle mejor y ayudarle en todo lo que pueda. Es raro, lo sé, pero ni yo misma no comprendo el por qué de este cambio; Soul sigue siendo un misterio para todos, incluso para mí, y los únicos amigos con los que cuenta somos Black Star, Tsubaki, Crona y yo… Si os digo la verdad, no me acaba de gustar la idea de que él y esa diva de pelo rosa y de cerebro grande se lleven bien ¡No me miréis así! Es simplemente que Crona no me agrada… Ciertamente, no sé por qué; seguramente será por pura envidia de su esbelta figura (hay que reconocer que yo no estoy casi nada desarrollada) pero no comprendo el que Soul se entienda con ella. Y por supuesto no estoy celosa ¿Por qué debería estarlo? Liz me saca de mis pensamientos:

-A propósito, hace tiempo que no veo a Soul ni por el instituto ni tampoco por la calle ¿sabéis si le ha pasado algo?

-De hecho, está enfermo con mucha fiebre – Respondo yo.

-Vaya Maka, se nota que estás preocupada – Me dice Patty burlona.

-Oh ¡Calla! Lo sé porque él mismo me lo dijo por teléfono…

-¿Desde cuándo tiene tu teléfono? Jeje

Me levanto avergonzada, algo frustrada y vuelvo a coger las bolsas de la compra.

-¡Tonterías y estupideces! Me voy, le dije que iría a visitarle.

-Y ahora le hace "visitas"

Todas mis amigas se ríen burlándose de mi repentino y leve cambio de forma de ser (en parte tienen razón) Me alejo de ellas muy alterada ¿Qué sabrán ellas? Soul no es más que mi amigo, y no es nada raro que me preocupe por él ¿o no? Aunque… hay que reconocer que me estoy sobrepasando un poco. Bah, bobadas, solo voy a hacerle una pequeña visita.

Tras mucho tiempo estando andando por las grises calles de cielo nublado, llego a la casa de mi compañero de clase. Sí, ahora sé dónde vive ¿tan raro es? A medida que me acerco al edificio, veo cómo alguien sale de él. Es una chica muy esbelta y abrigada debido al frío, tiene el pelo rosa y los ojos azules… Crona… ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¿Acaso también ha venido a visitar a Soul? Me aproximo con decisión dispuesta a interrogarla a fondo.

-¿Qué haces TÚ aquí? – Le pregunto muy alterada.

-Yo… yo solo… - Balbucea patéticamente, lo que consigue ponerme mucho más nerviosa.

-¡Qué! ¡Suéltalo de una vez, caray!

Ella duda de nuevo y esconde su cara bajo la bufanda para después dedicarme una mirada llena de inusual energía e impotencia contenida.

-Yo… ¡Estoy segura de que puedo comprender a Soul mucho mejor que tú! – Me dice al borde del llanto.

-¿Disculpa?

-¡No sabes nada! ¿Por qué no le dejas ya en paz? ¡Estorbas, niñata! – Esta vez, Crona llora desconsoladamente de pura rabia.

Me he quedado de piedra ¿Es esta Crona? ¿Crona Makenshi? ¿La atractiva, discreta y cobarde Crona Makenshi? No lo puedo creer… Estoy a punto de responderla igual de enojada por su grito, pero se va con paso enérgico y enfadado. ¿Qué ha querido decir con todo eso? ¿Acaso Soul guarda más secretos para mí? Sea lo que sea no puedo evitar sentirme molesta porque la pelirosa haya estado en casa de mi amigo. Un momento… Estoy… ¿¿celosa?? No, es imposible, es solo mi amigo; puede tener en su casa a quién quiera. Prefiero no comerme el coco con tanto lío y me dirijo al telefonillo para llamar a su piso.

-¿Digaaa? – La voz de mi enfermo amigo a través del aparato suena como una gramola oxidada.

-Soy yo, Maka.

-Ah, hola.

Una vez dicho esto, suena el timbre que indica que la puerta ya está abierta. Entro en el ascensor y apoyo mi cabeza en la pared de éste mientras miro a la tenue luz de xenón que lo ilumina. Tengo muchas preguntas para Soul y estoy segura de que le molestará mucho que le interrogue cual delincuente en una comisaría, después de todo ¿Es que hay alguien que no se sienta incómodo en una situación así? No me importaba, si de verdad es mi amigo no tendrá reparos en contarme un secretito o dos. Crona parece saber más de él que yo, por lo que no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras me voy distanciando más de Soul. Finalmente llego a su piso, llamo a la puerta y me recibe con un pijama de pantalones cortos y camisa también corta… No parece que le dé mucho pudor el recibirme así, por lo que omito cualquier tipo de comentario sobre ello.

-¡Buenas! ¿Qué tal llevas la fiebre? – Pregunto mientras entro a su apartamento.

-Voy tirando… pero no te me acerques mucho, no vaya a ser que te contagie.

El apartamento de Soul es sencillito. Ni muy grande ni muy pequeño, lo justo para sentirse cómodo con dos o tres invitados. Siempre quise saber qué se siente al vivir sola, pues actualmente sigo viviendo con mi padre, pero el caso de mi compañero de clase es especial: se tuvo que ir de su propia casa en Hokkaido por razones que aún son desconocidas para mí. Decido hacer hincapié en esto disimuladamente mientras me siento en un sillón de la sala.

-¿Sabes? Tengo curiosidad, no nos dijiste por qué te fuiste de Hokkaido ¿Podrías contármelo?

Él me mira fríamente para luego suspirar. Comprendo que esta no es una buena forma de hacer una visita, por lo que intento rectificar mi error disculpándome y cambiando de tema:

-¡Oh, si no quieres no tienes por qué contarme nada! – Digo mientras zarandeo mis brazos en el aire de forma nerviosa – A propósito, he aprovechado para comprarte algo, es una bufanda.

Se la entrego mientras él la mira inexpresivo y misterioso, parece que hoy está en "uno de sus días"… Se la pone alrededor del cuello y me pregunta:

-¿Qué tal me queda?

-Perfecta.

Él fija sus ojos en los míos, como la primera vez que nos dirigimos la palabra. Vuelvo a perderme en su roja y profunda mirada penetrante mientras noto como si me estuviese evaluando poco a poco cual profesor corrige un examen. Parpadea y desvía su mirada con una expresión de molestia en su cara, ya vuelve a ser el Soul que parece más humano. Como si me hubiese leído el pensamiento, comenta:

-Y dime ¿Qué tal con Crona?

Vaya, a eso lo llamo yo tener el don de la oportunidad. A mi mente llegan imágenes de la pelirosa en el momento en el que me gritó en un ataque de rabia contenida.

-Pues la he visto salir del edificio y… bueno, tú ya sabes que esa chica no me agrada mucho, a pesar de que a ti sí, por eso la pregunté qué había estado haciendo aquí y me respondió gritando cosas como: "¡Estoy segura de que puedo comprender a Soul mejor que tú!" Todo esto llorando como una descosida.

-¿La _preguntaste_ o la _interrogaste_?

-Vale, reconozco que me pasé un poco con mis modales, pero ella no se quedó corta.

-Hmph.

Soul dejó escapar una fugaz e irónica risa que me hizo pensar que él ya lo sabía, como si ya hubiese visto o escuchado lo que le acabo de contar. A decir verdad, mi amigo y Crona son EXTREMADAMENTE bipolares. Tan pronto están con su típica actitud misteriosa y taciturna como tan pronto vuelven a ser personas que ríen, lloran y se enojan. Toma ya, otro punto a favor de Crona Makenshi, si es que no falla… Y cómo no, yo y mis celosos pensamientos de nuevo ¿Por qué demonios me siento así? Ambos decidimos cambiar de tema de conversación a otros algo más triviales. Pasamos toda la tarde comiendo las bolitas de arroz que preparé mientras reímos, comentamos y charlamos como si nos conociésemos de toda la vida.

-¿Sabes, Maka? Al principio te tomé como una niña hueca y malcriada que solo se interesaba por mi imagen – Comenta divertido – Pero de pronto has cambiado, ya no eres tan idiota, al menos conmigo.

-Pues… no sé que decir, la verdad – Digo sincera – No sé si alegrarme porque ahora te parezca más simpática o si enojarme por todo lo que has dicho de mí.

Él vuelve a reír.

-Seguro que yo tampoco era perfecto, vamos, dime lo que pensabas de mí cuando me conociste.

Yo accedo algo avergonzada por que sepa lo que vi en él.

-Pues verás, al principio solo me fijé en tu imagen, pues hay que reconocer que estás hecho todo un donjuán, luego vi que eras un chico muy rarito con complejo de emo y finalmente he descubierto que puedes ser un muchacho encantador cuando quieres, Soul.

Él se ruboriza levemente mirando al suelo con una indescriptible sonrisa de plenitud.

-Gracias…

Me parece que su reacción ha sido un poco extraña y le miro con curiosidad. Ese "gracias" sonó muy sincero, como si lo hubiese sacado de lo más profundo de su ser… Inconscientemente miro el reloj de la pared y me doy cuenta de que ya es bastante tarde.

-Me temo que debo irme – Digo algo apenada – Ha estado genial que compartieses eso conmigo, Soul.

-Sí, también ha estado bien saber lo que pensabas de mí.

Me levanto para irme y él para despedirme. Una vez en la puerta me volteo para hacerle una última pregunta:

-¿Te ves con fuerzas para venir mañana a clase?

-Supongo ¿tan ansiosa estás de verme? – Pregunta burlón.

-Tengo déjà vu ¿Cuántas veces me habrán preguntado cosas de ese tipo en lo que llevo de día? – Respondo algo exasperada – No, tonto, es solo que la clase es un rollo sin tus radicales cambios de humor.

Él vuelve a reír.

-Bueno, entonces creo que sí podré asistir.

-Me alegro de oír eso.

Nos despedimos y yo apoyo mi espalda en la pared algo melancólica. Suspiro. Soul, me gustaría conocerte mejor…

_Estoy seguro de que os ha gustado… ¿¿VERDAD?? Eso espero, pues me ha costado mucho poder terminarlo (a pesar de estar enfermo)_


	4. Byebye complainings

_Disclaimer: Soul Etaer y sus personajes no me pertenecen, aunque no me importaría que lo hicieran..._

_¡¡¡BUENAS NOTICIAS, MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES!!! ¡Me han comprado un pc nuevo! Mucho más potente, más rápido, más moderno, con más memoria etc... ¿para qué contaros? ¡Estoy eufórico, ahora podré actualizar con más frecuencia! Además me acabo de recuperar de mi bronquitis ^^ y por cierto, agradezco a todos aquellos que comentaron generosamente en el anterior cap deseosos de que me recuperase: Tigri (o Sandra, lo que tú quieras, reina) y Pauly, aunque ni siquiera nos conozcamos, puedo asegurar que sois buena gente ;D. He de confesar una cosa: hice que Soul se cogiera una gripe porque yo estaba en el mismo estado y decidí que si yo no podía salir de mi casa, ÉL MENOS xD Aquí esta el 4º cap, disfrutad, queridos lectores:_

_Capítulo IV_

_Byebye complainings_

_[Soul's POV]_

-Estoy mejor, Maka - Le decía yo exasperado - Pero no estoy seguro de que salir por la noche con esta humedad le haga algún bien a mi recién recuperada garganta.

-¡Tonterías y estupideces! No te comas el coco y ven con nosotros que no te puedes pasar la vida encerrado en tu piso ¿o sí?

Maka insistía en que mañana por la noche saliese de fiesta con ella y con su "pandilla" (si es que se le puede llamar así) El frío y húmedo viento otoñal luchaba contra el incinerante calor que irradiaba el sol hacia el patio de nuestro instituto, dando lugar a una sensación de temperatura templada. Pero por la noche eso cambiaba: el frío se hacía insoportable y las bocanadas de brisa que tanto me agradaban pasaban a ser dolorosas cuchillas heladas en mi conducto respiratorio, por eso no quería salir mañana por la noche, por el desesperante frío que hacía que en vez de en otoño, estuviesemos en invierno. Pero el espíritu fiestero de Maka y los demás parecía ser inagotable e impenetrable.

-No se trata de eso... - Seguí suspirando.

-Si es por el frío no hay problema - Dijo Kid - Usa la bufanda que te dio Maka.

La susodicha me dirigió una mirada de entusiasmo, pues por lo visto estaba deseosa de verme con ella puesta. Yo volví a suspirar.

-Está bien, iré... - Mientras decía esto, Crona pasó por detrás de mis amigos leyendo un libro - ...si también va Crona.

Todos (incluida Crona) me miraron estupefactos y extrañados. Blak Star se volteaba para mirar a la pelirosa con expresión de duda, pues apenas se conocían; Tsubaki fingía una sonrisa de complicidad, Kid se alegraba desde lo más profundo de su ser, se notaba; las Thomson se miraban la una a la otra esperando a que alguna de ellas se atreviese a comentar algo con su típica actitud alegre, Crona adoptaba una cara de miedo y vergüenza, la cual escondía detrás de su novela y Maka... Bueno, Maka nos fulminaba con la mirada a mí y a mi amiga a la vez que tamborileaba con sus dedos sobre sus brazos cruzados en su pecho. Lo que yo pretendo con esto no es otra cosa que hacer que Crona se anime a hacer más amigos, se libre de la profunda melancolía que supone no sentir nada antes de leer mentes y acercarse a Kid para poder comenzar a llevarse bien de verdad. Tras unos instantes de silencio, Maka se relajó me preguntó con el tono menos amenazador que pudo:

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Es amiga mía - Respondí con naturalidad - ¿No puede venir?

-Eso no es lo que... - Ella no terminó la oración, pues Crona la interrumpió.

-No hace falta que te molestes Soul - Dijo sonriendo - Tenía planes para esa noche, de todas formas.

Liz y Patty rieron.

-¿Ah si? ¿El qué? ¿Platicar con los libros?

Una vez dicho esto, todos excepto Tsubaki, Kid y yo empezaron a reírse de ella de forma cruel y malintencionada. Crona miró al suelo triste para más tarde pasar a no tener ninguna expresión en su cara, solo vacío. Tinieblas en los ojos... Había pasado a modo telepático otra vez, esto no podía ser bueno. Les hice callar con una de mis miradas carentes de sentimientos que tanto aterrorizaban a todo el mundo y dije:

-Pienso que deberías venir, Crona, porque YO lo quiero así y porque no te vendrá mal salir a tomar el aire de vez en cuando.

Noté cómo Maka me lanzaba chispas por los ojos como un diablo, pero la ignoré y esperé la respuesta de Crona sonriente. Ella asintió con la cabeza suavente.

-Vale... si insistes... - Dijo en un hilo de voz inexpresivo, debía leerle la mente a alguien si quería volver a ser la de siempre.

-Entonces decidido - Dijo Kid contentísimo - Crona también viene ¿algo que objetar?

Todos negaron con la cabeza, Maka estaba a punto de quejarse, pero yo la atravesé con mis ojos llenos de negrura y se calló. Mi pelirosa amiga se alejó de nosotros con paso lento e inconstante y Kid la acompañó muy entusiasmado, sonreí ante esa escena, hacían buena pareja y por lo visto Kid sentía lo mismo pero de una forma algo menos intensa que ella, lo averigué hace unos días cuando decidí leer su simétrica mente. Todos empezaron a conversar entre ellos, algunos curiosos, otros quejándose y otros alegres por la nueva adquisición de la pandilla. Maka me tomó del brazo bruscamente y me llevó lejos de los demás. Una vez estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos, me empezó a reprender con fiereza:

-¿Se puede saber QUÉ has hecho?

-He invitado a Crona a venir con nosotros, creo que es bastante obvio - Contesté de lo más sereno.

-¡Eso ya lo sé! Pero a veces tengo la sensación de que intenta alejarme de ti...

Eso me sorprendió mucho. ¿Qué ha querido decir con eso? ¿Tan bien le caigo como para no querer separarse de mí ni un poco? La miré divertido y sonreí burlón.

-Ah... ¿sabes? Creo que estás UN POCO celosa.

Ella se puso extremadamente roja, pero no de vergüenza, sino de pura rabia y me golpeó la cabeza con un libro, que por cierto no sé de dónde sacó.

-¡MAKAAA-CHOP!

-¡Joder! - Me quejé mientras me frotaba el chichón - ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-Por idiota - Seguía roja, pero no enfadada - No estoy celosa, imbécil.

-Ya, claro - Dije irónicamente.

Sus ojos cobraron un destello amenazador y alrededor de ella surgió una especie de brisa siniestra.

-Aaahhhh.... perdón, perdón.

Empezó a jugar con una de sus coletas mirando al suelo y suspiró.

-Escucha, me caes muy bien y Crona no, pero aun así intentaré hacer un esfuerzo por llevarme con ella.

-Gracias, de veras te lo agradezco - Dije sincero, pues la pobre de mi amiga pelirosa necesita relacionarse con más gente.

-Pero no prometo nada, que conste.

Yo cometí el error de volver a tomarla el pelo mientras volvíamos con los demás:

-¿Estás segura de que no te gusto ni un poquito? - Pregunté burlón.

No hace falta especificar en el intenso y penetrante dolor que surgió en mi cráneo a continuación ¿verdad? Lo suponía...

Miré una foto que tenía de fondo de pantalla en mi móvil mientras Black Star y yo esperábamos a que las chicas (todas ellas excepto Crona, que venía con Kid) terminaban de arreglarse. La foto tenía unos cuantos días de vida, pero sin embargo era de mis favoritas. En ella estábamos todos juntos sentados en un banco del parque: Black Star sentado en el respaldo con el el dedo pulgar en alto, Kid serio con ambas manos levantadas haciendo el símbolo de la paz, Tsubaki era la que más se acercaba a lo normal: estaba sentada junto a mí sonriendo de una manera sencilla, pero dulce; Patty de cuclillas en frente de nosotros mirando a la cámara con expresión de *w* (N/A: perdonadme, pero no sabía como describirla... sí ¡azabache es un escritor nulo e ignorante! *se golpea la cabeza con la mano repetidas veces* xD), Liz estaba de pie y la foto la pilló desprevenida, por lo que apareció comiendo un polo de helado yo... bueno, en un principio yo iba a aparecer con mi inexpresiva y misteriosa expresión, pero Maka me agarró de las mejillas y tiró de ellas para forzarme una sonrisa que quedó ridícula, pero divertida. Esa noche íbamos a ir a la discoteca para simplemente hacer algo un sábado por la noche, se supone que yo debería estar alegre pero... no lo estoy... en lugar de eso solo logro preocuparme en cómo se comportará Maka con Crona... Tengo un mal presentimiento. Finalmente, la chicas salen de casa ya arregladas.

-¡Ya era hora! ¿Cómo os atrevéis a hacerme esperar A MÍ? - Dice señalándose a sí mismo con el dedo pulgar.

-Oh, da igual... ¿Nos vamos? - Liz estaba impaciente.

En el camino de ida al centro de la ciudad, Crona y Kid se incorporaron al grupo. Crona se acercó discretamente a mí y me preguntó:

-¿Estás seguro de que esto es buena idea?

-¿Por qué no debería serlo? Ahora tienes la oportunidad de estar más tiempo con Kid y puede que decirle lo que sientes - Dije natural - Además, ya te he dicho que salir de vez en cuando nunca biene mal.

Yo sonreí, pero ella miraba al suelo desanimada. No estaba en modo telepático, pero sí preocupada. Yo iba a continuar la conversación, pero Maka me tomó del brazo con fuerza y me arrastró lejos.

-¡Ya hemos llegado! ¡Todos adentro! - Dijo muy contenta.

¿Ya hemos llegado? Qué rápido, la verdad es que el local quedaba muy cerca de casa de las Thomson. Un gorila que guardaba la entrtada nos tapó el paso, pero sonrió y nos dejó entrar cuando vio a Maka. Por lo visto ya se conocían, y no me extraña en absouto. La discoteca está a rebosar, apenas se puede respirar, las luces me deslumbran y la música está a tope; me destroza los íodos. Las Thomson fueron sin dudarlo a la pista a echarse un baile, Black Star tardó un poco más en atreverse a pedirle a Tsubaki bailar, pero lo hizo; Kid y Crona no querían (yo tampoco), por lo que se quedaron en unos sofás para hablar, "solo" hablar. Estaba sonando _Bonkers_, de Dizzee Rascal; una canción que me llamó mucho la atención desde que la escuché por la radio. Maka me acosa y empuja para que yo saque a bailar a alguna chica, pero yo me muestro reacio y vergonzoso ante las muchas adquisiciones que me presenta. Finalmente ella desiste de su propósito de hacer que baile y se va a la pista con las hermanas. Me voy a sentar con Crona y Kid, pero me doy cuenta de que estorbaría para que los dos se declarasen de una vez, por lo que me siento en la barra y pido una bebida. No me malinterpretéis, no me voy a emborrachar. Es solo que estar sentado en la barra sin pedir nada no tiene mucho sentido ¿no? Veo cómo todos se divierten y disfrutan ¿Pero para qué habré venido yo aquí? ¿Para quedarme sentado viendo cómo bailan y se relacionan los demás? No. No vine para eso pero simplemente no me apetece hacer nada más... Mirar, solo mirar. Sin darme cuenta, vuelvo a pasar a modo telepático y un escalofrío recorre mi columna vertebral mientras mis sentimientos abandonan mi cuerpo y mi alma. Suspiro pesadamente, ya le leeré a alguien la mente cuando salga de este antro ensordecedor de pensamientos.

Alguien se acerca tambaleándose pesadamente a mí. Un borracho que busca pelea, lo que me faltaba. Me vuelvo para recibir inexpresivo al ebrio muchacho. Es Killik. Creo que Killik es el ex de Maka ¿verdad? Seguramente habrá venido a buscarme problemas porque cree que hay algo entre nosotros dos... Me mira hipeando y dice con una ronca voz de cogorza.

-Assssique TÚ eresshh SSSoul...

-Si - Le respondo seco.

-Puessh vvoy a tener que de-HIP-cirte que la dejes en pazz ¿Entendiddooo?

¿No lo he dicho? Es el típico imbécil que se queda marcado porque la chica con la que estaba saliendo le deja y se lía a golpes con cualquiera que se acerque a ella porque cree que todavía le "pertenece". Le miro de arriba a abajo con indiferencia y le suelto con una inquietante sonrisa fingida mientras me levanto dispuesto a irme:

-Lo siento, pero creo que no me interesa.

Él se desconcierta ante mi comentario fuera de contexto y pone cara de enfado y confusión ebria.

-¿Eh?

No respondo. Me doy la vuelta y me dirigo a la puerta de la discoteca para ir a casa de una vez. No me apetece pelearme con un patético borracho que difícilmente podría acertar un puñetazo en la barriga. Ya le explicaré lo ocurrido a Maka y los demás mañana, ahora no estoy de humor para sermones. Una vez fuera, me percato de que Killik me persigue con torpes pasos y desafinados gritos agitando el puño en el aire:

-¡Vuuelve aqu-HIP-i! ¡Aún no he HIP acabado contigo!

Me volteo para ver la vergonzosa imagen de mi compañero de clase en la desolada callejuela por la que andaba. Por lo visto tiene ganas de golpearme... Predecible viniendo de un ebrio. Se abalanza sobre mí con lentos y torpes movimientos, por lo que puedo parar su puñetazo con facilidad. Me va a asestar una patada, pero es tan débil que su rodilla apenas me causa daño en el muslo. No puedo noquearle, eso sería jugar sucio debido a su exagerado estado de alcoholismo. Pero lo que si puedo hacer es introducirme en su mente y dejarle inconsciente por un tiempo sin siquiera causarle daño. Sí, también puedo hacer eso, pero requiere más esfuerzo y las ondas telepáticas que mi cerebro desprende para realizarlo pueden ser percibidas por otras personas si pasan cerca. Le inmovilizo los brazos con fuerza y comienzo a entrar en su subconsciente sin siquiera mirarle a los ojos, pues está claro que no se parará quieto. Tras unos instantes de forcejeo, Killik se empieza a relajar mientras yo voy deshaciéndome poco a poco de las energías que su cerebro usa para hacer funcionar el cuerpo. Tengo que concentrarme mucho, pues un contacto telepático sin unos orificios de apertura como los ojos es muy difícil de mantener. Finalmente, el cuerpo de Killik se desploma en el suelo, pero yo le sujeto antes de que se golpee y le dejo con la espalda apoyada en la pared de un callejón de al lado. Solo está sin conocimiento, pero despertará con resaca, de eso estoy seguro. Me palpo la cabeza con desdén, aunque mis emociones hayan vuelto ahora que he utilizado mis habilidades, me he quedado muy cansado por una unión de mentes tan trabajosa. Me volteo para por fin volver a casa, pero me encuentro con la silueta de una figura femenina a la que no puedo distinguir por el fulgor de la farola de detrás de ella. Pero lo que sí veo son dos coletas que caen a los lados de su cabeza... Maka.

-Lo he visto todo - Dice muy seria - ¿Y qué ha sido esa sacudida de fuerza que he notado cuando Killik se durmió?

De detrás de ella sale otra figura femenina más, pero ésta se mueve algo encorvada y con aire tímido... es Crona.

-Ah sí - Dice Maka con un tono de voz cansino - La dije que me acompañase a buscarte, pues tan bien se la veía preocupada... Y mira lo que me encuentro. Por lo que veo Soul no es el único que guarda secretos ¿verdad? - Esta vez, ella se refiere a Crona.

La pelirosa me mira triste con una expresión que dice: "Lo siento, me obligó a venir..." Maka no solo ha visto cómo Killik se ha quedado inconsciente con solo entrar en contacto conmigo, sino que además ha percibido las ondas mentales que he desprendido y (no sé cómo) se ha percatado de que Crona también tiene habilidades extrañas... Ahora sé que no hay vuelta atrás... Maka no parará hasta saber la verdad, y solo la verdad de mi pasado y el de Crona.

_Cómo me ha quedado?? Lo sé, tardé muuuuuuuuuuchooo.... pero estoy con un password en el pc porque mis padres dice que es para que "estudie más y juege menos"... ¬¬ bueno dejad vuestras opiniones, porque sé que este cap me ha quedado un tanto intrigante xD_


	5. La pura verdad

_Disclaimer: Seguramente pensaréis que no es necesario que diga que ni Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen ¿verdad? PUES LO ES._

_Llevo un tiempecito pensando en cómo voy a hacer este cap... y finalmente me llegó una idea cuando estaba en clase haciendo un examen de francés (el cual aprobé con nota: un 8 x3) Jaja, lo sé ¿A quién se le ocurre ponerse a pensar en su fic en medio de un examen? Pues heme aquí: ¡Azabache! xD_

_Capítulo V_

_La pura verdad_

_[Maka's POV]_

Esto es simple y completamente RARO. ¡¿Qué demonios han sido esas voces que he escuchado en mi cabeza cuando bailaba en la discoteca?! Era la voz de Crona, eso está claro... ¿Pero cómo es posible? Estaba tranquilamente bailando en la pista cuando de pronto oigo a alguien decir: "Ahh... Maldita sea, no le gustan las chicas como yo" Esto... ¿¿HOLA?? ¿Quién ha llamado a una sesión de espiritismo? ¡Ni que Crona fuera una de esas que habla con la mente! En ese momento estaba muy confundida como para seguir oyendo en mi cabeza su trémula vocecilla mientras intentaba bailar, por lo que decidí llevarme a la pelirosa fuera del local para que me explicase todo con más detenimiento, si es que de verdad ella sabía algo de estas voces. Me percaté de que Soul no estaba en la barra cuando llevaba a Crona conmigo a rastras tirando de su mano. ¡Simplemente se esfumó! Y para más inri el muy idiota ni siquiera nos avisó. Debí suponer que haría algo así mientras no le viésemos... Por eso decidí que lo de las voces ya se aclararía más tarde (aun así decidí llevarme a Crona para encontrar a Soul), lo primero era buscarle. Cuando salimos de la discoteca Crona me suplicó que la dejase ir, pero yo la interrumpí enérgicamente explicándola (más bien ordenándola) que me ayudaría a encontrar a nuestro amigo y que más adelante me diría todo lo que sabe acerca de su voz resonando en mi cabeza. Cuando mencioné el tema, su rostro adoptó una expresión de enorme inquietud y nerviosismo. Eso me dió a pensar que SABÍA de lo que le estaba hablando, por lo que me enfurecí mucho, pues me molesta bastante que la gente me guarde sus secretos. La tomé de nuevo del brazo y la arrastré conmigo ignorando sus quejas.

Ahora que por fin he encotrado a Soul, puedo asegurar que tanto Crona como él me guardan uno o varios secretos... Vale. De Crona me lo esperaba ¿Pero de Soul? ¡Creía que entre nosotros había un mínimo de confianza! Me siento frustrada y engañada ahora que veo a Killik durmiendo plácidamente en el suelo después de haber recibido la misma sacudida de fuerza que incluso yo percibí. ¿De dónde coño salió esa especie de onda de choque? ¿De Soul? ¿Por qué oía la voz de Crona en mi mente? ¿¡Y por qué tengo la rara sensación de que mis sospechas no son PARA NADA infundadas!? Esto exige una explicación inmediata. Soul y Crona me van a contar todo acerca de ellos tanto si quieren como si no. Es demasiado extraño para simplemente ignorarlo, asique es completamente normal que quiera averiguar que está pasando entre estos dos. Tomo a mi amigo y a la pelirosa de la mano y los llevo conmigo.

-¡Me vais a explicar todo lo que ocurre! - Les digo muy enojada.

-¡Pero Maka! ¡Espera un momento, no es lo que parece! - Me pide Soul.

Yo me volteo y le fulmino con la mirada.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué es, entonces?

Ambos dudan por un momento antes de que yo vuelva al ataque.

-No podemos hablar de esto aquí, por lo que me vais a acompañar al piso de Soul ya mismo.

-Maka... Por favor... - Crona tartamudea ridículamente.

-¡A callar! - Exijo - ¡No hay peros que valgan! ¡Quiero una explicación ahora!

Una vez dicho esto, vuelvo a retomar el camino al piso de Soul. Puede que me esté pasando un poco con todo esto... pero es que simplemente no puedo ignorar lo que mi amigo me oculta. No es nada personal, ni mucho menos, es solo que me frustra el sentirme como la que menos sabe de todo. El camino de ida se hace largo. Hace rato que ambos ven que no pienso dejarles ir, por lo que me siguen a regañadientes sin que les tenga que arrastrar. Miro a Soul mientras andamos. Su rostro no refleja ninguna emoción, como casi siempre. Es como una fría y dura columna de piedra andante. Crona sin embargo parece afligida. Mira al suelo con expresión de trsiteza profunda. ¿Tan grave es es todo esto? Empiezo a sentir en mí un brote de culpabilidad y escrúpulos. He sido muy dura con ellos... ¡Pero aun así no puedo fingir que no he visto ni oido nada! Es demasiado extraño e inquietante para ignorarlo ahora que he sido testigo de todo eso. No, eso sería tajantemente estúpido e ingenuo. Por mucho que les duela, van a tener que darme una explicación.

Por fin llegamos a su acogedor apartamento que nos resguarda del glacial frío. Dejo mi ropa de abrigo en el perchero como si nada, al igual que los otros dos. Sin decir una sola palabra, nos sentamos en el sofá de la sala y de pronto un penetrante y seco silencio nos envuelve acompañado de una tensión que solo consigue hacer a mis nervios más y más expectantes. Miro a Soul... nada. Solo vacío. Sus ojos se topan con los míos y él arquea una ceja como si estuviera esperando una pregunta con la que comenzar el interrogatorio. Miro a Crona... ahora tampoco hay nada. Sus claros ojos azules han pasado de ser de un tono celeste y blanquecino a un azul más profundo y mate. Ennegrecido. Como las mismísimas profundidades del océano. Del mismo modo que el rojo sangre de los ojos de Soul ha pasado a ser del color que las rosas toman cuando se marchitan. O cuando una herida se coagula formando una grotesca costra de sangre reseca. Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda al ser el centro de las oscuras y terroríficas miradas de esos dos. Carraspeo e intento romper el hielo:

-Esto... Supongo que debería empezar por lo más básico - Digo con un tono de voz algo más calmado que hace unos momentos en la calle - Bueno, quiero saber por qué a veces parecéis tan... tan... - Simplemente no logro encontrar la palabra para describir su prácticamente inhumana forma de actuar en ocasiones.

-¿Despojados de toda emoción? - Sugiere Soul.

-Iba a decir fríos pero... - Mi tono de voz se torna a disculpa sin darme cuenta.

Crona toma aire y lo suelta mientras entrelaza los dedos de las manos en su regazo. Comienza a hablar y parece como si su mente actuara como una grabadora. Como si ya estuviese programada para hablar de esto.

-Me parece que eso es algo que difícilmente entenderías. Ni siquiera nosotros sabemos del todo por qué nos pasa esto... Es como si... como si de repente nuestro cuerpo no necesitara sentir nada.

-Me refiero al porqué de eso - Digo intentado preguntar de manera indirecta lo que ambos guardan en secreto.

Ella y Soul se miran y entornan los ojos. Después Soul sigue la explicación:

-¿Te gustaría saber también por qué hay veces en las que sé perfectamente lo que piensas?

Asiento con la cabeza muy tensa. Por lo visto ambas cosas tienen alguna relación que las une.

-Pues verás - Continúa él - Cuando ves que de pronto pasamos de estar riendo y más contentos que unas castañuelas a estar como nos ves ahora, es porque precisamente en ese momento podemos saber lo que pasa por tu cabeza.

Me he perdido.

-¿Perdona? - Le pido que se explique mejor.

-Lo que queremos decir, Maka, - Sigue Crona - es que cuando nuestros ojos cambian de color podemos introducirnos en la mente de los demás con solo entrecruzar nuestras miradas. Maka, somos telépatas.

Mi mente se ha colapsado y mi cuerpo se ha paralizado en el momento en el que comprendí todo. Eso explica muchas cosas: las voces en mi cabeza, sus cambios de humor, el que tengan una respuesta para casi todo y el que Killik se haya dormido solo con que Soul le haya mirado a los ojos... Mi respiración se vuelve entrecortada sin quererlo. Tengo más preguntas que hacer:

-Pero... Entonces ¿fue por eso por lo que escuché tu voz en mi mente? - Le pregunto a Crona.

Ella me mira confusa, pero luego comprende.

-Ah... Seguramente eso haya sido porque el estar cerca de Kid descontrolaba mi actividad mental y enviaba señales a todas las direcciones. Lo que me sorprende es que tu cerebro sea tan receptivo.

-Y... ¿Cómo hiciste que Killik se durmiese en el acto? ¿Fue con esa onda de choque? - Pregunto a Soul con la voz algo temblorosa.

-No fue una onda de choque - Responde negando con la cabeza - Me introduje en su mente y deshice los hilos que ataban su consciencia a su cuerpo. En otras palabras: le dormí. Pero el que lo haya hecho con prisas y sin mirarle a los ojos hizo que mi cerebro desviara parte de sus señales al exterior, tú las debiste recibir también.

No logro asimilar todo esto. Es simplemente tan revelador y al mismo tiempo tan confuso... Vale. Cualquiera que haya escuchado esas excusas se habría echado a reír por lo absurdas que son. Pero yo soy testigo de todas las pruebas que verifican lo que me han dicho. Son telépatas, no cabe duda.

-Dios... - Digo exasperada y exhausta de pronto - Esto es... difícil de asimilar...

Soul bufa.

-Pues espera a saber más de lo que querías...

Es verdad. No solo quería saber todo lo que pasaba ahora, sino el pasado de mi amigo peliblanco. Puede que os parezca entrometida, pero ahora que sé lo que sé, debo averiguar la razón de esa habilidad. Después de unos instantes intentando tomarme esto con calma, vuelvo a las preguntas con un hilo de voz trémulo:

-Ahora... quisiera saber qué pasó en Hokkaido...

No me atrevo a mirarles a la cara. Simplemente me siento intimidada y diminuta ante su desbordante verdad. Crona posa una de sus manos en mi hombro queriendo darme ánimos, aunque su rostro siga tan frío y neutro. Ahora que me fijo... No es tan mala tía como pensaba. Solo un poco rarita, eso es todo. Pero es buena gente, después de todo. Soul se acomoda en su asiento y suspira. Parece que esto va a llevar un tiempo de explicación.

-Maka... ¿Es esto lo que quieres?

Esoy decidida. Asiento fervientemente. No pienso retractarme.

-Bien... pues todo empezó hace unos años.

(N/A: que conste que odio con toda mi alma los flashbacks, pero si no, no podría contar la historia de Soul)

_...Flashback..._

_He quedado con Kim para ir después de clase al parque. Solos ella y yo, pues hoy es el gran día que tanto planeé desde que me enamoré por primera vez y desde que le dije lo que sentía, siendo maravillosamente correspondido. Hoy le voy a revelar el secreto que me carcome por dentro: soy telépata. No puedo dejar de pensar que a lo mejor, y solo a lo mejor, ella no me comprenda como yo creo que lo haga. Puede que sienta miedo, incredulidad o incluso... repulsión... Mi corazón da un vuelco cuando la veo acercarse a mí corriendo por el camino de tierra batida del parque. Está tan guapa con el uniforme del colegio. A ella no le gusta, pero yo siempre la digo que está preciosa con él puesto. Pero ahora no es el momento de admirar por quincuagésima tercera vez lo hermosa y atractiva que es; debo sincerarme y acabar con la última y más resistente muralla que nos separa a ambos._

_-¡Hola! - Me saluda sentándose a mi lado y dejando que pase mi brazo por sus hombros - En serio, estoy impaciente. ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme?_

_-Ey, ey, tranquilidad. - Le digo intentando que mi risa sea lo más convincente posible, pues en estos momentos reír es lo más difícil del mundo - Déjame prepararme._

_-¡Pero eso me va a dejar con más intriga! - Se queja cómicamente._

_Yo simplemente la sigo la corriente intentando contarle todo de la forma más natural y lenta posible, no quiero que le de un infarto con la revelación. Empezamos relajados: una bromita por aquí, algún comentario sobre lo que hicimos el sábado pasado por allá... Pareciera como si en realidad lo único que yo quería no era otra cosa que pasar unos momentos a solas con mi chica. Todo va sobre ruedas, y sin darme cuenta, ya le acabo de soltar todo en una última y refrenada confesión llena de respiraciones entrecortadas._

_Ya está. Ya lo he dicho todo. Ahora que miro al suelo con el corazón a punto de estallar de los nervios por lo que pueda decir, puedo aseguraros que nunca me sentí tan pequeño y frágil. Con una simple contestación negativa por parte de ella podría morirme. La que sea: una risa sardónica en la que alegue que estoy loco de atar, una expresión extrañada e interrogativa con la que intente fingir que me cree... Con cualquiera o con alguna más de esas mi vida ya no sería igual. Yo necesito una respuesta clara, sincera y positiva. Una en la que asegure que me cree y que me acepta como soy. Una en la que yo sepa que dice la verdad. Finalmente me envalentono y levanto la mirada para dirigirla hacia ella. Está con las yemas de los dedos posados en su boca con expresión dubitativa y algo extrañada. No parece nerviosa o incrédula, pero es como si se hubiera convertido en una estatua de pelo rosa fucsia._

_-Kim, yo... - La digo intentando hacerla despertar de su trance._

_Ella traga saliva y sacude la cabeza._

_-Estoy bien - Dice con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios - Te creo y lo acepto, Soul._

_Por un momento llegué a pensar que decía la verdad. Por un momento me sentí la persona más afortunada del universo. Por un momento... vi un destello de miedo en sus ojos. Todo se vuelve más claro y empieza a encajar como las piezas de un puzle. Me cree, desde luego. Pero no lo acepta. Es más; teme mi "habilidad". ¿Que por qué lo sé? Porque cuando terminó lo que tenía que decir, su voz se quebró en un sollozo y su cuerpo se convulsionó bruscamentre. Está llorando._

_-¡Kim! ¿Por qué lloras? - Le pregunto muy exaltado._

_En realidad yo sé la razón. Pero estoy tan aterrorizado que lo único que deseo es que con mis preguntas ella se retracte de lo que va a decir a continuación:_

_-Soul... yo no puedo creer que tú... - Dice entre sollozos - Tú... tú no..._

_No sigue, pues ha roto a llorar de una forma muy brusca. Yo intento tranquilizarla, pero se levanta del banco y se marcha corriendo aún echando lágrimas por los ojos... Yo simplememte me quedo petrificado. No entinedo por qué ha reaccionado así. ¿Por inseguirdad? ¿Por temor, quizá? Eso no importa ya, pues desde este mismo instante soy capaz de deciros que nuca jamás volveré a verla. Ella no lo permitirá._

_...Fin del flashback..._

-Pasaron los días y Kim no aparecía en ningún lado. - Sigue Soul igual de inexpresivo - Simplemente se había esfumado. Yo la busqué por toda nuestra ciudad sin nigún éxito mientras sentía cómo cada vez que su rostro se reflejaba en mi mente un agujero negro y glotón se tragaba mis emociones, del mismo modo que también empecé a ser incapaz de leer el pensamiento a no ser que en mi interior solo hubiese el ya mencionado vacío - Toma aire - Falté a la escuela, enfermé, casi me atropella un coche y desaparecí durante dos días enteros... todo por encontrarla. Cuando por fin me entregué al inmenso dolor que sentía en mí, desistí de la búsqueda. Pero entonces... hubo un atentado terrorista en la estación de trenes de la ciudad. Nadie había muerto o salido herido... nadie excepto ella y su familia. - Detiene su narración y traga saliva - Cuando Kim murió yo... nunca, jamás supe cómo sentirme. Simplemente lloré y grité lo más fuerte que pude, pero yo estaba seguro de que esas lamentaciones no eran más que una capa negra que escondía lo poco que me importaba su muerte. Ahora la echo de menos sí, pero no lloro por ella... Nunca, aunque a veces desee traerla de vuelta a la vida.

Soul deja de hablar y me mira sin añadir más. Yo no puedo describir el torrente de emociones infundadas que surge en mí. ¿Dolor? ¿Tristeza? ¿Compasión?... ¿Vacío? No tengo ni idea. Lo único que sé es que ahora mismo estoy balbuceando patéticamente palabras inteligibles y sin amorfas. Como un bebé que intenta repoducir con su propia voz recién estrenada todo lo que escucha. Lo único que logro reconocer de todo lo que de algún modo he dicho a sido la palabra _Soul_. Ambos me miran sin emoción alguna en sus rostros. Pero solo por unos instantes, pues el rojo marchito de los ojos de Soul se va transformando poco a poco en ese tono ardiente y sangriento de siempre. Me ha leído el pensamiento, pero dudo que haya conseguido sacar nada a limpio, pues en estos instantes mi mente es un revoltijo de sentimientos amontonados que no saben cómo hacerse notar.

Él ladea la cabeza y sonríe irónicamente mientras se tapa los ojos con la mano. No quiere verme siquiera, y lo comprendo, pues una pequeña parte de mí sabe que he sido una imbécil y una auténtica desgraciada al exigir que me contase su pasado. Crona no se atreve a introducirse en mi cabeza, solo nos mira a ambos restorciendo sus manos en su regazo. Soul suspira profundamente y por fin habla en un hilo de voz:

-Crona ¿serías tan amable de llevar a Maka a su casa? Es que... necesito estar solo.

-Claro.

Ni siquiera reacciono cuando la chica me ayuda a levantarme del asiento y me lleva con ella hacia la puerta del apartamento, pues estoy completamente lisiada mental y físicamente por la desmesurada verdad que acabo de escuchar. Antes de que la puerta se cierre, miro a Soul por última vez en el día de hoy. Está llorando...

De pronto me encuentro en mi cuarto. Sentada en mi cama frente al enorme espejo que utilizo para cambiarme de ropa. Me fijo que mi apariencia es deplorable: mis hombros están hundidos e inclinados hacia adelante, mi cabeza doblada a un lado; como si me pesase más de la cuenta. Mi boca medio abierta en una expresión indescriptible y mis mejillas están pálidas como la nieve.

¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo he llegado aquí? ¿Acaso no había nadie en casa cuando Crona me trajo? Por lo visto no... Pero de pronto a mi cabeza llega la imagen de un chico de pelo blanco.

-¡¡SOUL!! - Grito con todas mis fuerzas al aire mientras me levanto de súbito.

Me quedo quieta de pie sin saber cómo reaccionar ante todo lo que ha pasado. Ahora sé lo que le pasó a Soul en Hokkaido. Ahora sé su secreto y también... También acabo de conocer su dolor. Mi respiración pasa a ser jadeante cuando llego a ver el teléfono de casa a mano. A mi mente se le ocurre una sola idea: pedir el más sincero y absoluto de los perdones a Soul. Sí, debo llamarle, debo pedirle disculpas por lo idiota que he sido. Mientras cojo el aparato y empiezo a marcar su número, dentro de mí solo se oye unas crueles palabras: _Eres odiosa, Maka Albarn. _El pitido quie avisa de que el teléfono está sonando por la otra línea empieza a sonar y a mí me llega de nuevo ese interminable torrente de sensaciones que todavía soy incapaz de reconocer. El teléfono sigue sonando y nadie contesta. ¿Sabrá que soy yo y por eso no quiere hablar? ¿Porque ya no quiere saber nada más de mí, acaso? El simple hecho de pensar que es así me destroza por dentro. Me mata.

Finalmente salta el contestador y la típica voz femenina de la compañía de teléfonos me sugiere que deje un mensaje después de la señal, y así lo hago. Tomo aire para empezar a hablar, pero no me salen las palabras. Me quedo unos instantes sin decir nada, hasta que por fin logro articular algo:

-S-Soul... - Digo con un hilo de voz - ¿Estás ahí?

Nadie responde, por lo que sigo con tono tembloroso y frágil en mi vocecilla.

-Soy... Soy Maka - Vuelvo a tomar aire - Yo... quiero decirte tantas cosas que no sé por dónde empezar... Lo primero: perdóname.

Sin darme cuenta, empiezo a llorar desconsoladamente mientras intento seguir hablando sin que se me apague la voz entre sollozos.

-No... No sabía nada. Yo quería saber más de ti, conocerte pero... pero me he dado cuenta de que ha sido un tremendo error... Yo nunca quise...

Mi vista se vuelve borrosa al mismo tiempo que de me percato de que estoy hablando sin control y sin pensar antes lo que voy a hacer salir por mi boca, pero ya es tarde, debo continuar.

-Yo... estoy harta de esto... Harta de mi entrometida actitud, Soul... Quiero cambiar... - Digo con hipo y convulsionándome - Quisiera hacer que todo lo que he oido fuera olvidado y así... así volveríamos a ser dos amigos normales y corrientes... Sin ninguna sospecha sobre si el otro tiene alguna habilidad extraña o si el otro quiere averiguar más de ti... Solo... volver a lo de antes.

De nuevo esta catarata de sentimientos infundados me inunda por dentro. Ahora solo sé decir lo que siento, lo cual no tengo nada claro. Vuelvo a perder el control sobre lo que digo y no entiendo nada de lo que estoy comunicando al contestador automático. Pasaron unos instantes en los que dije cómo me sentía sin siquiera darme cuenta de ello, hasta que por fin mi cerebro pudo sacar en limpio algo de lo que mi corazón me obligaba a confesar:

-Lo que quiero decir, Soul... - Mi voz se vuelve a quebrar - Es... es que...

De pronto alguien descuelga el teléfono en la otra línea y una voz muy familiar y que por lo visto parece nerviosa me habla:

-¿Maka?

Soul... es Soul. Un terrible pánico me asalta de repente y cuelgo brusacamente para después apretar con fuerza el teléfono contra mi pecho mientras en mi rostro se refleja una expresión llena de lágrimas de puro terror. Él... había estado escuchando todo este tiempo. En mi corazón algo empieza a agitarse y revolverse con furia. ¿Qué diablos es esto que siento? ¿Rabia? ¿Miedo? o... No quiero pensarlo. No, no quiero saberlo. Simplemente quiero olvidar todo lo que acabo de escuchar de los labios de mi amigo. Quiero que todo lo que me dijo fuera una simple pesadilla, como la que ahora mismo tendré mientras me acuesto con ropa y llorando entre alaridos de dolor. Quiero fingir que en realidad no me he enamorado de Soul Evans...

_Bueeeeeenoooo.... todos sabemos lo mucho que cuesta hacer cuatro historias al mismo tiempo y taal... por eso tarde tanto =S pero tranquilos, ahora que se lo dificil que es, no pienso hacer nuevos fics hasta que termine estos... pero en fin ¿¿Que os ha parecido el cap?? Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado, del mismo modo que lo seran los demas ;)_

_P.D. ¡GRACIAS POR LEER, SEBASSS! (sebas es un amigo mio del cole, que conste =P, cuando se haga cuenta os recomiendo leer sus fics. Esta viendose Soul Eater, cuendo termine, se iniciara en la vida de fanfictionero xD)_


	6. Dilo

_Disclaimer: Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

_Siento muchísimo no haber actualizado ni ésta, ni ninguna de mis otras historias antes. Pero el caso es que estaba con mi familia en Zamora de vacaciones de Semana Santa viendo procesiones y acumulando ideas, lo que provocó una violenta deflagración en mi cabeza, para variar xD_

_Capítulo VI_

_Dilo_

_[Soul's POV]_

Hoy Maka no ha venido a clase. ¿Debería extrañarme? No lo sé, pues de verdad yo también me moriría de vergüenza, o al menos arrepentimiento, al verme como alguien imbécil e insensible que presionó a uno de sus amigos solo para conocerle mejor… Sí, esa es Maka. No me malinterpretéis. No estoy culpándola de nada y por supuesto no le tengo en cuenta el que me haya exigido hablarle de mi pasado. Solo digo que es completamente comprensible que hoy no se haya visto con fuerzas de verme siquiera. Pero aun así estoy inquieto. ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora? ¿Se habrá quedado en casa encerrada, o estará saliendo de vez en cuando para tomar el aire? No puedo evitar preocuparme y pensar en Kim de nuevo. Esta situación me recuerda a la vez en la que le conté sobre mi habilidad. Solo espero que Maka no haga como Kim y desaparezca de mi vida, eso sería demasiado para mí y seguramente no soportaría la marcha de otro ser querido. La última vez que supe de ella fue cuando me llamó por teléfono para disculparse de una forma atropellada, y ni siquiera terminó lo que quería decirme… Desde esa noche estoy muy intrigado por lo que no pudo confesar y dentro de mí algo se remueve con rabia. ¿Por qué me siento así?

A mis oídos llegan las alocadas e infantilmente emocionadas voces de dos de mis compañeras. Están hablando del baile que en una semana se va a celebrar en el instituto: a quién van a invitar ellas, las parejas que seguramente salgan… Es verdad. No llevo aquí más de tres meses y medio y sin darme cuenta ya se acerca el baile. Por no mencionar que en poquísimo tiempo he conseguido un grupo de amigos y que la chica más huraña de clase se una a nosotros. ¿A quién invitaré? Ni lo sé ni me importa. Lo único que quiero es que Maka vuelva y que seamos los amigos de siempre, como ella bien dijo por teléfono. Aunque… si hoy la veo puede que la invite al baile. No lo sé, es algo precipitado y se me ha ocurrido de repente, pero lo que no me apetece quedarme encerrado en casa mientras mis amigos se lo pasan en grande y Maka es la única chica a la que me atrevería pedirla algo así. Bueno, eso es algo que pensaré a lo largo del día. Por hoy voy a intentar rehacer mi vida después de haber revelado todo mi pasado a otra persona. Pero… ¿Por qué el incesante pensamiento de Kim sigue ahí? ¿Acaso no lo había superado? Tengo nuevos amigos maravillosos con los que toda preocupación se desvanece junto al vacío. Ya no leo tantas mentes como antes y me río con más frecuencia. Además mi taciturna y depresiva actitud está cambiando para bien. Entonces ¿Por qué no me siento mejor?

Black Star se sienta a mi lado antes de que el cambio de clase acabe.

-¿Qué pasó el otro día? – Pregunta extrañado – Os fuisteis sin avisar…

Kid se une a la conversación. Hoy se le ve un poco más alegre que de costumbre.

-Es verdad – Apoya él – Crona y yo estábamos tan tranquilos hablando cuando de pronto vino Maka y se la llevó muy enfadada. Después de eso nos percatamos de que ni ellas ni tú estabais en el local.

A ver cómo salgo ahora de esta sin que se note demasiado que miento. Veamos…

-Pues yo me fui porque no soportaba más el ruido – Me excuso con toda la naturalidad del mundo – Ya me conocéis, no me gustan mucho las aglomeraciones de gente. Y bueno… no tengo ni idea de por qué Maka se llevó a Crona con ella – Esta vez mentí algo mal – Supongo que eso se lo tendréis que preguntar a ellas.

Kid se acaricia la barbilla pensando.

-El caso es que ninguna de las dos ha llegado aún – Dice preocupado - ¿Les habrá pasado algo?

Anda… Es verdad que tampoco ha venido ella. Esto empieza a ser preocupante. Bueno, ya lo era antes por lo de Maka, pero que Crona no venga me da a entender que está pasando algo. Sin darme cuenta me empiezo a morder el labio inferior y frunzo el ceño. Black Star lo nota y me intenta tranquilizar con su espíritu alegre.

-¡Baja esos humos, tío! – Dice riendo – Seguramente Maka se habrá despertado con resaca – Por lo visto ya da por hecho que lo único que hizo Maka la otra noche fue irse de farra con Crona y otros "amigos" suyos – y Crona… Bueno, no tengo ni idea de por qué no habrá llegado.

Tanto hablar de la pelirrosa me recuerda algo: ¿no se supone que vino con nosotros para acercarse más a Kid? Decido cambiar de tema para apurar este ambiente de incomodidad que ha surgido preguntándole a Kid:

-Por cierto ¿Qué tal con Crona?

Él arquea una ceja y sonríe abochornado. He de decir que este chaval es muy impresionable.

-¿Y a ti que te importa? – Responde encogiéndose de hombros.

-No sé… es que se nota bastante lo mucho que os gustáis – Respondo triunfante.

-¿Ah sí? – De pronto su tono de voz pasa a uno burlón - ¿Y tú con Maka? ¿Cómo os va?

Demonios. Tocado y hundido, como dirían en el famoso juego. Ahora sí que no sé cómo responder. Me quedo sin palabras hasta que Black Star me salva. Con esta ya le debo dos.

-Bah, no le presiones, ya le pedirá ir al baile a su ritmo – Mientras dice esto, me da palmadas en la espalda – Si es que este va por ahí de tímido pero luego bien que las castiga a todas ¿Ehhh?

Yo río un poco fingido, pues para nada tenía pensado invitarla. Bueno, eso no es verdad… Sí que había pensado en ello, pero no lo he decidido aún. ¿Y qué es eso de que "las castigo a todas"? Yo no soy bajo ningún concepto de esa clase de tíos que se las dan de vergonzosos pero luego se convierten en auténticos "pulpos". De pronto, las Thomson se unen a la conversación con el único tema que sus alocadas mentes pueden albergar: el baile.

-¿Ya tenéis pareja? – Pregunta Liz.

-¡Yo sí! – Patty responde como si la pregunta fuera hacia ella - ¿A que no adivináis quién es? ¡Harv!

Contra, requetecontra (N/A: LOL). Eso nos ha dejado bastante sorprendidos a todos excepto a su hermana. ¿Harv y Patty? ¡Esto es de película! Todos reímos de buena gana ante la imagen de ambos bailando juntos. Después, Liz volvió con su cuestión. Kid no tenía pareja, pero estaba más que claro que se lo iba a pedir a cierta chica de ojos celestes. Black Star tampoco, pero Liz le "ayudó" a decantarse por alguien.

-Ah… ¿Y si se lo pides a Tsubaki?

Él pareció sorprendido por un momento, pero luego se puso a pensarlo y, aunque no se le veía muy convencido, no le pareció mala idea. Después de todo, los dos se conocen desde la guardería y no es de extrañar que acaben teniendo _algo_. Tampoco se sonrojó ni se puso nervioso hablando de algo con lo que seguramente yo o cualquier otro se ruborizaría seguro. Eso es algo que caracteriza a nuestro amigo peliazul, su falta del sentido del ridículo. Como de costumbre, todos empiezan a comentar lo buena pareja que yo y Maka hacemos. ¡Qué pesados! Ni que estuviésemos hechos el uno para el otro… No tengo más remedio que decirles que sí; que finalmente me decanto por pedírselo a ella, así se se callan y me dejan en paz.

-¡Oh, no te preocupes, Soul! – Dice Tsubaki, que ahora mismo se había incorporado escuchándome decir a quién voy a sacar a bailar – Seguro que dice que sí.

-Eso no es lo que me preocupa… - Yo suspiro algo exasperado por el revuelo que he causado en mis amigos.

Sin darme cuenta, he volteado la cabeza a la entrada de la clase. Veo a Killik entrar junto a Jaqueline. Parece que no ha dormido bien... y no es de extrañar. ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá estado desmayado en la calle? Se le ve con cara de resaca y muy preocupado. Jackie le está hablando con expresión de reproche y por lo visto el líder del club de boxeo no va a responder. Ambos se giran hacia mi posición y se acercan. Jackie con el paso fuerte y seguro que la caracteriza; Killik a regañadientes. La chica se abre paso entre mis amigos y apoya sus manos sobre mi mesa. ¿Qué querrán?

-Buenas, Soul - Me saluda como si nada - Verás, aquí hay alguien que quiere decirte algo ¿Verdad, Killik?

¿Que quiere decirme algo? Dudo que no sea otra cosa que una amenaza más... Nadie responde a su pregunta y Killik se ha quedado atrás con la mirada baja. Jackie se impacienta:

-Ejem... he dicho: ¿VERDAD, KILLIK?

Esta vez ella se voltea y agarra al chico del brazo tirando de él para que se acerque.

-¡Vale, vale! - Se queja - ¡Ya voy!

Por un momento se queda quieto y callado en frente de mí. Tiene el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, como si creyera que en realidad no tendría por qué hacer esto. Todos estamos espectantes a lo que supuestamente va a decir.

-¿Y bien? - Pregunto paciente.

Él suspira.

-Lo siento ¿vale? - Lo dice como si no me debiera una disculpa - No debí haberme emborrachado y molestarte de ese modo...

Parece que ha acabado, pero Jacqueline alarga la disculpa:

-¿Yyyy...?

Chasquea la lengua y aprieta la mandíbula dejándonos ver sus dientes.

-Y no volveré a tomarme tan a pecho algo como haber ido al baile con Maka Albarn... - Se gira rápidamente para mirar a la morena - ¡Ya está! ¿contenta?

Ella se ríe y asiente. Todavía falta que yo le perdone, aunque no creo que sea necesario... Bah, lo que sea.

-No pasa nada - Digo negando con la palma de la mano - Todos sacamos nuestro mal genio cuando bebemos.

-Ya...

Jackie se lleva a Killik con ella a la fuerza. Es extraño ver cómo actúa la morena con él... Desde siempre ha sido una chica alegre y segura de sí misma, pero nunca ha tenido tantas confianzas con nadie como las que tiene con el fan del boxeo. Del mismo modo que Killik pasa de ser un muchacho arrogante a ser uno sumiso cuando está con ella. Me río interiormente, esto va a acabar en algo más serio, fijo. Me percato de que todos mis amigos me miran muy intensamente. Ay no... Les dije que me fui porque no soportaba el ruido, pero ahora la disculpa de nuestro compañero ha echado a perder mi excusa.

-¿Hay algo que no nos hayas dicho, Soul? - Pregunta Black Star con una sonrisa maliciosa.

*******

Suspiro profundamente mientras abro el libro de matemáticas y me dirijo a la página que nos ha mandado buscar la profesora Azusa. Maka y Crona no han llegado todavía... Vale. Esto empieza a ser VERDADERAMENTE preocupante. ¿Les habrá pasado algo serio? No hago caso a la explicación y jugueteo con mi bolígrafo haciéndolo pasar de dedo a dedo en mi mano. De pronto alguien entra por la puerta pidiendo perdón con una voz monocorde y sin emoción. Es Crona, y por lo visto está en modo telepático.

-Siento llegar tarde - Sus ennegrecidos ojos se clavan sobre la profesora, que sonríe intimidada ante su frialdad - Me dormí, eso es todo.

-Ah... ya veo... - Dice Azusa - ¿Traes justificante, querida?

Ella asiente con la cabeza lentamente. Tras dárselo y dirigirse a su asiento, me dedica una mirada que, aunque no exprese nada exteriormente, está llena de significado. Tiene algo que contarme, y es urgente. Yo trago saliva y asiento levemente con la cabeza, dando a entender que puede hablar. Establecer un contacto telepático cuando solo un interlocutor tiene el vacío dentro es una tarea dura, pero merece la pena si la información que se va a compartir es importante. Juntamos nuestras miradas de reojo. Empiezo a notar cómo la presencia de Crona se hace patente en mi mente y por fin, el contacto es establecido.

"Cuéntame"; le digo oyendo mi voz resonar en mi interior. "S-Se trata de Maka..."; puedo ver que la unión de mentes ha sido un éxito, pues ella ha recuperado sus emociones. Me pongo en tensión. Sabía que algo no iba bien... Ella continúa: "Verás, al salir de su casa noté una especie ondulación en el aire que venía de la ventana de su habitación. Era como si... como si algo que Maka hizo o sintió causara una distorisión en el ambiente" Eso no puede ser bueno. No, definitivamente eso es... lo peor que puede pasar. Un pánico tremendo me recorre el cuerpo y sin darme cuenta empiezo a temblar de puro miedo. Eso es exactamente lo que percibí en el aire cuando le conté a Kim la verdad sobre mí. Mierda... ¿Acaso Maka va a hacer lo mismo que ella? ¿Se va a ir sin dejar rastro? Por lo visto Crona ha sentido lo mismo que yo al estar conectados, puedo verla temblar también. "¿Es eso malo?"; pregunta insegura. "Debo encontrarla ahora mismo"; ni siquiera respondo a su pregunta, pero parece comprender lo crítica que es la situación.

El problema es cómo diablos voy a hacer para salir del colegio indemne... De pronto la _lucecita _se me enciende y una idea me inunda la cabeza. ¡Ya sé! Puedo pedir a Crona que se introduzca más en mi subconsciente y manipule las funciones de mi cerebro. De ese modo puede causarme jaqueca, cansancio, mareos y demás. Los típicos síntomas de un estrés post-exámenes. Puede que sea peligroso, pero nunca se me dio bien fingir padecimientos y es mucho más fácil que arriesgarse a que me pillen mintiendo. "Tengo una idea..."; le digo a mi compañera. Tras explicárselo y convencerla para que lo haga (pues como he dicho antes, es un tema delicado), empieza a concentrar sus señales mentales en lo más hondo de mi cerebro. Noto un cosquilleo recorriéndome el cráneo y la espina dorsal. Un escalofrío alcanza mi espalda en el momento en el que Crona comienza a mover los hilos de mi subconsciente y puedo notar cómo las fuerzas me van abandonando mientras un ligero dolor que se hace más fuerte progresivamente surge en mi frente. "Solo un poco más..."; apremia Crona al ver cómo me quejo con la mirada. El proceso se alarga duramente, pero por fin termina. Ahora me encuentro fatal. Estoy muy cansado y dolorido. Tengo una jaqueca de mil demonios y me cuesta mantener los ojos abiertos. Perfecto, así podré parecer mucho más creible cuando le pida a la profesora irme a casa. "¿Qué tal?"; pregunto a mi amiga. "Genial"; ella sonríe amargamente; "Buena suerte y ándate con cuidado".

Yo asiento decidido y me levanto del asiento intentando parecer lo más incapacitado posible.

-Esto... profesora Azusa... No me encuentro muy bien...

*******

Debo encontrar a Maka enseguida. ¡No hay tiempo que perder! Si me retraso más puede que ya sea tarde y, no sé cómo, pero será imposible localizarla. Ahora mismo estoy corriendo por las calles de la ciudad luchando contra el dolor de cabeza, el cuel intenté calmar mojándome la frente con agua fría. El móvil de mi amiga no responde, claro. El único lugar al que se me ocurre ir en estos momentos es a su casa. Puede que no esté, pero no hay otro sitio por donde empezar. Mientras aligero el paso, a mi mente llegan imágenes de los buenos momentos que pasé con Maka: cuando me vino a visitar a mi apartamento, las risas que nos echábamos en el patio del instituto junto a los demás, la cómica situación que me hizo pasar en la discoteca intentando que sacara a bailar a alguna chica... cuando nos hicimos amigos... Maka Albarn se ha convertido en alguien muy especial para mí. Hasta el punto de no querer perderla como hice con Kim. Es ella la que ha conseguido hacerme cambiar. Es ella la que puede sacarme una sonrisa cuando acabo de salir de mis estados telepáticos. En mi pecho ese _algo _se vuelve a revolver con violencia y en mi estómago se ha formado un cúmulo de líquidos gástricos. Una cascada de emociones me inunda por dentro cuando pienso en ella. ¿Qué? ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿POR QUÉ me siento tan vivo? El cansancio y el dolor se desvancen dando paso a una fuerza increible que por lo visto he sacado de _nosedónde_. Sin pensármelo dos veces, aumento la velocidad y suplico a los cielos que Maka no sa haya ido aún.

Ya se hace tarde y el crepúsculo llega para apagar con delicadeza la luz del sol. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Llevo todo el día corriendo por la ciudad y buscando en todos los rincones y aún no la he encontrado! Ahora mismo estoy en lo alto de la verdosa colina que, si la bajas, te lleva a orillas del río que cruza la ciudad (N/A: todos conocemos el típico escenario de una ciudad anime en el que hay un río atravesándola ¿no?) Observo con melancolía el cielo tornarse cada vez más y más oscuro mientras dejo de correr sin ton si son. ¿Es que no vas a aparecer nunca, Maka? Justo ahora... Justo cuando me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que te debo. De que nada sería igual si no estás tú.

-Dios...

Me llevo una mano a la cabeza y me froto el cabello confuso. Desearía que nada de esto estuviese pasando. Que ahora mismo Maka y yo estuviésemos volviendo a casa como dos estudiantes normales y corrientes. Ella no se interesaría más por mi vida, pues ya me conoce lo suficiente, y yo pasaría a dejar de leer tantas mentes como de costumbre. Crona también estaría contenta junto a Kid. Seríamos un numeroso grupo de amigos formado por las Thomson, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Crona, Maka y yo. Sorío irónicamente ante la imagen de mi mundo ideal, y digo irónicamente; pues sé que solo es eso. Una imagen ficticia de lo que me gustaría vivir en realidad, eso sí, junto a ella. Suspiro por última vez y me volteo para volver a mi casa habiendo asumido que Maka me ha abandonado también y que jamás volveré a verla... Exactamente lo que pasó con Kim...

De pronto, veo una delgada y blanca figura en la lejanía de la colina. Es un chica de cabellos rubios ceniza sueltos que hondean al viento como una bandera. Tiene en las manos unas cintas de color rojo, por lo visto llevaba coletas. Lleva un vestido blanco que le llega hasta un poco más abajo de las rodillas, es como un camisón, pero más de calle. Ella gira la cabeza y me mira desde lejos. No consigo ver sus rasgos faciales, pero logro escudriñar dos ojos verdes como esmeraldas oscuras. ¿Es posible? Es... ¡Maka! Mi corazón da un brinco y en mi pecho algo explota como dinamita pura. Sin pensármelo dos veces, la llamo a gritos y corro a su encuentro.

-¡MAKA! ¡No te has ido! - Digo emocionado mientras me acerco más a ella.

Finalmente la alcanzo y me pongo a jadear con la cabeza agachada y las manos apoyadas en las rodillas debido al cansancio. Cuando levanto la vista, la veo sonreír amargamente en una expresión de culpa. ¿Acaso no se alegra de verme? No sé cómo expresar al alegría que siento en mí, solo consigo reprocharle su insensatez:

-¿Dónde...COÑO te habías metido? ¡¿Tienes idea de lo mal que lo he pasado por tu culpa?! ¡Por el amor de Dios, del cielo, de mi alma y de mi corazón, esto no se hace! (N/A: nótese la españolísima expresión que Soul acaba de soltar xD)

Ella se encoge sobre sí misma.

-Yo... lo siento mucho - Parece dolida - ¿Estabas... preocupado?

-¿Que si lo estaba? ¡Lo sigo estando!

Me percato de que estoy siendo muy brusco y de que he levantado la voz. Maka baja la mirada y aprieta los labios hasta convertirlos en una fina línea. Ay no... me estoy poniendo demasiado nervioso. Sacudo la cabeza intentando negar todo lo que he dicho.

-Perdóname - Me disculpo - No debí gritarte.

-Está bien... pero es culpa mía por no haber avisado de que no vendría hoy.

Yo asiento lentamente mientras el silencio se hace incluso palpable entre nosotros. ¿Qué decir ahora? Tengo un nudo en la garganta y ni siquiera sé por qué. Ambos miramos al suelo sin tener idea de por dónde empezar. Yo chasqueo la lengua y empiezo:

-Esto...

Soy interrumpido bruscamente por ella. Su voz toma un tono de pena.

-Creí que no querías volver a verme ahora que sé... bueno, _eso_.

¿He oído bien? Me pregunto de dónde habrá sacado semejante tontería. ¡Claro que quería verte! ¡Y con urgencia, no vaya a ser que te esfumes como si nada! Yo no puedo evitar fruncir el ceño ante esto.

-Menuda gilipollez.

Maka levanta la vista y me mira con los ojos muy abiertos. Por lo visto mi despectiva respuesta la ha dejado un poco sorprendida. Yo continúo tratando de deshacer el nudo.

-El que te haya revelado todo eso no significa que te haya perdido el aprecio, cortita. - A pesar de haberla insultado levemente, en mi rostro se refleja una sonrisa - ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiera perderte de vista? ¿No te acabo de decir que llevo todo el día buscándote por toda la ciudad? ¡Hasta tuve que pedir a Crona que me hiciese enfermar para poder salir del instituto!

A medida que digo esto, ella se lleva las manos al pecho y aprieta con violencia. Como en una de esas películas románticas que tanto le gustan. Parece como si sus ojos fueran a saltársele de las órbitas. Sus labios y su barbilla tiemblan amenazando tormenta.

-Eh... eh, eh, eh ¡EY! ¡Nada de pucheros! - Digo exaltado al ver cómo empieza a llorar.

¿Qué la pasa? La Maka que yo conozco se llevaría las manos a las caderas en un contoneante gesto y me levantaría la nariz soltando una sarta de orgullosas palabras, no sería tan sumisa y debilucha, ni se pondría a llorar como una de esas delicadas damiselas que tanto detesta. Entre sollozos e hipos, se acerca lentamente a mí buscando... ¿un abrazo?

-Soul...

No soy capaz de reaccionar cuando me estrecha entre sus brazos y apoya su cabeza en mi hombro, llenándolo de lágrimas. Poco a poco, voy correspondiendo su gesto y empiezo a palmear su espalda a modo de apoyo mientras me balanceo con lentitud para tranquilizarla. De mi boca surgen palabras que ni siquiera tengo que pensar antes de tiempo para soltarlas.

-El que de verdad estaba asustado soy yo - Le susurro - Pensé que te ibas a ir como... bueno, como _ella_ y que quizás, y solo quizás, te pasaría lo mismo que a ella.

No responde, por lo que sigo.

-Maka, me he dado cuenta de que significas mucho para mí, y de que si te vas nada volverá a ser lo mismo ¿entiendes? Quiero que digas que te vas a quedar a mi lado, del mismo modo que yo lo haré.

Ella se separa de mí y me mira mientras se seca las lágrimas. Es incapaz de hablar, pero yo insisto en una petición un tanto egoísta:

-_Me quedo aquí_. Dilo.

Ella tartamudea.

-M-Me quedo... - Calla por un momento para sonreir ligeramente - ...contigo.

¿Conocéis esa sensación en la que crees que de pronto todo, absolutamente todo, parece brillar con luz propia? ¿No? Bueno, pues... os diré que cuando la tengáis, os sentiréis los seres vivientes más felices y completos que jamás hayan pisado tierra. Algo dentro de mí explota, como antes, pero mucho más violentamente. Abrazo de nuevo a Maka con fuerza, mucha fuerza, y noto cómo me corresponde. Tras unos instantes de silencio en los que compartimos lo alegres que estamos, me acuerdo de algo importante:

-Maka - La llamo con suavidad.

-¿Si?

-Yo... ummm... Bueno, por lo visto solo falta una semana para el baile y me preguntaba si... - Esto es bochornoso, pero por lo visto es más facil si no la miro a la cara.

Ella me mira a la cara con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Que si querría ir contigo? - Pregunta sabiendo la respuesta.

Asiento muy ruborizado sin razón aparente. Tengo el corazón a mil por hora y mis poros están chillando de puro nervio. Esta es, definitivamente, una sensación extrañamente familiar.

-Me encantaría...

No puedo soportarlo más. Todo el ire que he estado conteniendo en ese escaso período de tiempo de 5 segundos sale en forma suspiro desenfrenado.

-¿De veras? ¡Oh, gracias, de verdad, no sabes lo feliz que me haces!

Ella se ríe tímidamente.

-No exgeres, tonto. Que solo es un baile.

La anteriormente dibujada sonrisa en mi rostro sigue patente como una pegatina. No soy capaz de dejar de sonreir, Maka tampoco. Finalmente nos separamos y me fijo más en su apariencia. Está muy favorecida con el pelo suelto, mucho más. Decido comentárselo. Así, sin más:

-Estás muy guapa con el pelo suelto ¿sabes?

Ella se pone un poco roja y mira hacia el río. Se ríe ligeramente.

-Ya, bueno.... Es que sin querer me apreté demasiado las coletas y me hacían daño. Me las quité para que el viento me refrescara la cabeza. Pero me gusta más el pelo recogido, es más cómodo.

Seguimos hablando sobre cosas así. Como si nada de lo que ha ocurrido hace unos días no fuera real. Como si en verdad hubiéramos vuelto a esos días en los que todo era más fácil y como si yo nunca le hubiera contado nada a Maka de mi pasado. Sin darnos cuenta se hace noche cerrada. Yo doy un largo y pesado bostezo sin poder evitarlo, estoy bastante cansado, por lo que veo.

-¿Tienes sueño? - Pregunta ella.

-Un poco...

Sonríe llena de complicidad.

-Yo también... Deberíamos irnos.

Tiene razón. Por mucho que quiera que esta noche se alargue hasta el infinito, debemos volver. Agarro mi mochila y la coloco a mi hombro mientras me despido de ella levantando la mano desde la lejanía. Cuando me volteo para irme a mi piso, oigo una voz que me llama por mi nombre. Me giro y puedo ver a Maka correr hacia mí con alegría. Cuando se acerca lo suficiente, no espera a coger aire, aproxima a mi rostro y posa sus labios sobre mi mejilla haciando un estridente sonido de besuqueo. No soy capaz de decir nada, estoy sin palabras. Se separa y me mira muy ruborizada.

-Se me olvidaba despedirme.

Antes de que pueda responder, veo cómo se aleja con la misma velocidad con la que vino. Estoy petrificado y mi cara ha adoptado una expresión de infinito asombro mientras que mi mano ha ido a parar a la mejilla en la que me besó. Puede que solo haya sido un piquito inocente, pero... es un piquito de Maka, y ella es... bueno, por lo visto es la chica de la que mi loco corazón ha estado coladito todo este tiempo. ¡Qué demonios, me he enamorado!

_Supongo que tener 5 días enteros para tomarse con calma la conti de un fic acaba dando sus frutos ¿no? xD He de reconocer que me ha quedado demasiado... clásico jaja. Me refiero a la escena de la colina y el río... Pero en fin, lo mejor de todo es que ya tengo la idea para el siguiente cap! =D Puede que (al fin) consiga terminar uno de los 4 fics que estoy haciendo! xD Ok no, tardare un poco más no os asusteis_


	7. No hay problemas, ya no

_Disclaimer: Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen, claro._

_Para la graaaaaaaaaaan demora que os he hecho sufrir solo tengo las siguientes excusas: exámenes, play station nueva (YEAHHH!) y problemas familiares bastante privados… espero que podáis perdonarme, aunque lo dudo… por favor,¡ NO SEÁIS MALOS Y ME RECORDÉIS LO MALVADO Y PEREZOSO QUE HE SIDO!_

_Una cosa más: mi mente no da para mucho -.-" he decidido que voy a ir de uno en uno con mis longfics. Me explico: ahora me voy a concentrar en este por completo, dejando en suspensión los demás. Así podré darme más prisa en terminarlos todos que si voy a trompicones con los cuatro al mismo tiempo ¿no creéis? Es una pena, sobre todo para aquellos que están siguiendo mis otras historias =S pero tranquilos, tengo las ideas guardaditas en papeles (sí, sí, papeles) a sucio para cuando tenga que utilizarlas. Espero que la espera se os haga algo más soportable con este fic ^^_

_Capítulo VII_

_No hay problemas, ya no_

_[Maka's POV]_

Solo faltan unas horas para que empiece a arreglarme junto con mis amigas para el baile. En el instituto decidieron celebrar la fiesta un sábado, cosa que yo agradecí con todo mi ser, así tendría tiempo de sobra para estar a punto. Todos mis conocidos tienen acompañante, de lo cual me alegro mucho, así no habrá nadie que se quede en un rincón apartado de todas las parejas. Esas personas son las que estropean el ambiente a cualquier fiesta, aunque no lo hagan a propósito. Esta noche va a ir como la seda, estoy segura. ¿Que por qué? Bueno, pues aquí va la lista de razones: primero; como ya dije antes, todos tienen acompañante. Segundo; he conseguido llevarme mejor con Crona, sé que no parece gran cosa, pero para mí es un auténtico logro. Y tercero; voy a ir con Soul. Cuando me dijo que me quedase con él, en mi corazón se produjo un vendaval de felicidad. Me sentí la chica más afortunada y bella de la tierra. La culpa, el dolor y la tristeza que me reconcomían por dentro a causa de lo sucedido en el piso de Soul, se fueron con viento fresco junto con mi egoísta, superficial y odiosa forma de ser. Sí, me he dado cuenta de lo indeseable que era antes para algunas personas. Ahora puedo darme el lujo de decir que la anterior Maka ha muerto (en sentido figurado, claro), dejando el camino libre para una nueva. Todavía no sé como auto-describirme ahora que alego haber cambiado para bien, pero supongo que lo iré descubriendo a medida que pase el tiempo y la gente me lo comente.

No más "novios" de una noche. A partir de ahora, empieza un nuevo capítulo de mi vida. Un capítulo en el que, por fin, puedo asegurar que me he enamorado de verdad. ¿Alguna vez sentisteis vosotros algo tan fuerte por una persona? Si es así, enhorabuena. Si no, no sabéis lo que os estáis perdiendo… El único problema que puedo encontrar en este día es el hecho de que mi comportamiento ante todos mis compañeros llamará mucho la atención, pues hay que reconocer que mi cambio fue brusco. Ahora ya me abochorno solo de pensar las intensas miradas que nos acosarán a mí y a Soul cuando nos vean juntos en el baile, cosa que no ocurriría si no hubiera conocido al "ojazos rojos". Por otra parte está mi ineptitud para bailar. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que acaso no se puede haber sido ser reina del baile si no se sabe bailar? Lo fui dos años seguidos, y ahora, para mi asombro, no quiero ni oír hablar de ese título. Me pregunto si Soul notará mi mejoría en cuanto a mi forma de ser. Sería maravilloso si se fijara en eso y se alegrara por ello.

Antes, hace unos cuantos días, veía a mi amigo nada más que de ese modo. Como a un amigo, eso sí, que estaba para comérselo con patatas. Pero ahora es simplemente algo superior. Ese pensamiento superficial y cruel de querer encandilarle desapareció hace mucho, aunque nunca sentí nada por él. Sin embargo tengo este sentimiento tan poderoso y devastador en mi corazón amenazando con devorar hasta el último resquicio de mi cordura. Llamadlo amor.

Y, cómo no, la última de mis preocupaciones en la noche es que mi acompañante pueda aparecer con su telepatía echando humo, o lo que es lo mismo: con el vacío en su interior impidiéndonos, a él y a mí, disfrutar de la velada. Sencillamente no podría mirar a Soul a la cara cuando bailáramos, se me helarían las venas… Todo pensamiento en mi cabeza es interrumpido bruscamente. Patty me llama la atención:

-¡Despierta, caray! – Dice mientras menea su mano en frente de mi cara - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevarás así embobada?

-Si quieres que te diga la verdad; ni idea – Respondo encogiéndome de hombros para más tarde añadir con un tono de humor – Aunque tú eres la experta en quedarse en las nubes, Patty.

Ella se ríe de buena gana ante la broma. Estoy en la casa de las Thomson. Todas las chicas del grupo quedamos aquí para arreglarnos juntas y así no repetir vestido, pero por ahora solo llegué yo. Patty acaba de salir de la ducha y su hermana ya ha entrado. Luego me toca a mí, así que espero que Tsubaki y Crona tarden en venir, de ese modo no tendré que darme tanta prisa. El cuarto de las hermanas es, lógicamente, grande y cuentan con un tocador equipado con un arsenal de maquillaje y cosméticos desbordante. Ahora la imagen que yo pueda dar me importa, sí; pero no tanto como para pasarme el tiempo que malgastaba delante del espejo anteriormente. Supongo que ese es otro aspecto que ha sido truncado en mí. Patty me pregunta mientras se va secando y el pelo:

-¿Entonces vas a ir con Soul, eh? – Esa cuestión ha sonado más a una burla que a otra cosa – Ya sabía yo que hacíais buena pareja.

-Ya… bueno, tengo que reconocer que me hizo mucha ilusión que me pidiera ir juntos – Respondo al mismo tiempo que preparo la ropa que traje para cambiarme.

El rostro de mi amiga se llena de sorpresa y emoción.

-¿Que te hizo ilusión? Vamos, Maka. Ya me estás contando lo que ha pasado entre vosotros.

Sin querer, me recorre un escalofrío por la espalda. No pienso decirle a la chica menos discreta del instituto lo que ocurrió hace unos días.

-Oh, nada. Es solo que… - A mi mente solo se le ocurre decirle lo que siento por Soul, para que no insista más - …que creo que Soul me gusta.

Patty deja de cambiarse de ropa para mirarme con una expresión de incredulidad y humor. Se lleva una mano a la boca, que se había quedado abierta de par en par, para reprimir un grito de emoción. Yo suspiro. Desde luego, ambas hermanas son unas maestras en exagerar las cosas sin siquiera saber del todo lo que ocurre.

-¡¡AAAHHHHHH!! – Grita sin poderlo contener más - ¡Qué BO-NI-TO!

Yo sonrío avergonzada para más tarde responder, pero soy interrumpida por Liz, que asoma la cabeza por la puerta del baño sobresaltada por el berrido que ha pegado su hermana.

-¿¿Por qué tanto grito?? – Pregunta mientras el vapor y el sonido del agua salen de la ducha.

-¡A Maka le gusta Soul, Lizzie! – Responde Patty haciendo aspavientos con las manos.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Espera a que salga, que te voy a bombardear a preguntas, cariño!

Supongo que una reacción así era de esperar en estas dos… Bueno, es mejor que no sepan la verdad. La madre de las hermanas entra en el cuarto. Karin Thomson es la viva imagen de su hija mayor. Tiene el mismo color y estilo de pelo; los ojos, en cambio, son de un marrón muy oscuro. Sus rasgos faciales son más o menos los mismos que los de Liz.

-Han llegado Crona y Tsubaki, chicas – Anuncia – Las digo que pasen ¿vale?

-Vale, gracias, mami – Responde Patty.

Las dos pasan al cuarto con unas mochilas bastante llenas. Supongo que han hecho como yo y se han traído la ropa para cambiarse aquí. Lo que me recuerda que Liz va a salir en breve de la ducha. Antes de que pueda reaccionar, Patty les cuenta a Crona y Tsubaki lo que acabo de revelar:

-¿A que no sabéis qué? ¡Maka está coladita por Soul!

Ambas me miran sorprendidas, pero en menor medida que las energúmenas de las Thomson. Por lo visto Crona ya debía de haberlo notado, pues me está dirigiendo una sonrisa llena de complicidad, la cual correspondo azorada. Tsubaki es la primera en opinar.

-De verdad, todas notamos que desde que vino te comportabas de una forma distinta, pero nunca supusimos esto. Me alegro mucho por ti, Maka – Dice con una dulcísima sonrisa.

-Sí, gracias – Respondo.

Por lo visto ya he empezado a dar el cante sobre mi cambio, y me alegro. Crona también se ve algo menos huraña y cerrada, después de todo ella también es telepática y le costaba mucho incorporarse a cualquier grupo si no había otro como ella. En general, todo está yendo bien. La pelirrosa sigue lo que Tsubaki dio por terminado:

-Recuerdo que una ocasión Soul me habló de ti bastante bien.

Eso hace que mis nervios se disparen. ¿Que Soul habló bien de mí? ¡Eso es fantástico! La primera cuestión que me llega a la cabeza es qué ha dicho.

-¿En serio? – Pregunto intentando esconder mi emoción - ¿Qué dijo?

Ella perfila su rostro con una amplia sonrisa.

-Dijo que, aunque le cueste reconocerlo, eres la primera que se acercó a él cuando llegó a clase. Y que si no fuera por ti, ahora mismo lo estaría pasando mal, muy mal.

No puedo evitar ponerme roja como unas brasas cuando oigo algo tan bonito. ¿Eso ha dicho? No me lo creo. Simplemente es maravilloso que me tenga en tanto aprecio. Si él supiera lo mucho que me gusta… Liz sale del baño tapándose con la toalla y con otra sujetándole el pelo. Se la ve dispuesta a acribillarme en un interrogatorio sin fin, pero yo soy más rápida y me meto en el baño poniendo el cerrojo. Que se lo expliquen todo las demás. Bueno… Ahora solo tengo que prepararme para deslumbrar a mi ángel de pelo blanco.

Estoy nerviosísima. Todo el mundo me mira con intensidad. ¿Acaso elegí el vestido equivocado? No. El vestido es perfectamente adecuado para la ocasión y voy bastante guapa, o eso es lo que me han dicho mis amigas. A decir verdad, Liz criticó fuertemente mi vestimenta cuando me cambié. Dijo que era demasiado _abrigada_ para una chavala de 16 años como yo, y que debería haber traído ese vestido tan atrevido que me compré con ella. Me negué en rotundo a llevar eso… Yo no le veo ningún problema a cómo voy esta noche: es un vestido negro de falda larga hasta los tobillos y de mangas que me llegan a los hombros. Tengo unos guanteletes de seda negra que me tapan desde las manos hasta los codos. Mis coletas están sujetas por unas cintas grises con adornos de calavera. Definitivamente, ESTOY favorecida.

Las chicas y yo acabamos de entrar al colegio por el patio, dirigiéndonos al polideportivo, donde va a tener lugar el baile. Muchas personas ya van acompañadas de sus parejas y, como bien dije antes, la mayoría no dejan de mirarme. Supongo que el hecho de que no vaya con el mismo estilo de vestimenta que otros años llama la atención. Mi corazón no para de latir como una caldera de tren en pleno trayecto al pensar en Soul. Bailaré con él ¿vale? Quiero decir… ese chico hace que se me vaya el santo al cielo y todo dé vueltas a mi alrededor como un tiovivo.

Liz vuelve a avasallarme:

-No me gusta cómo vas, Maka – Dice señalando de nuevo mi vestido con su tajante dedo índice - ¡Estarías mucho más guapa con…!

-¿No ves que ya sabe lo mucho que adoras su otro traje, Liz? – La interrumpe Tsubaki – Además, está muy mona así.

Liz suspira con exasperación. Le dirijo a Tsubaki una mirada de agradecimiento y ella me dedica una sonrisa. Cuando entramos en el pabellón deportivo, el ambiente de fiesta al que tanto estoy acostumbrada nos da la bienvenida con una canción muy discotequera que no acabo de reconocer. Entre tanto destello, es casi imposible reconocer las caras de casi nadie, además hay muchísima gente.

-Vale, ya hemos entrado – Dice Crona – Ahora el problema va a ser encontrar a los demás…

-¡No hace falta! – Anuncia Patty alegremente - ¡Ahí mismo están Harv y Ox! ¡Vamos, Liz!

Le toma de la mano a su hermana y se van con viento fresco, dejándonos con la palabra en la boca. Tsubaki ríe.

-Esas son nuestras Thomson… - Comenta contenta.

En un principio, pensamos en ir nosotras en ir a buscar a los chicos, pero Kid y Black Star logran salir de la multitud de gente de la pista de baile y se acercan. Están un poquito sudados, lo que nos da a entender que hace tiempo que llegaron para empezar a pasarlo bien sin siquiera esperarnos. Esto nos ahorra tiempo para buscar, pero Soul no está con ellos. Yo noto una enorme desilusión en mi pecho al no verle cerca.

-¡Por fin llegáis! – "Saluda" Black Star.

-La culpa es vuestra por venir tan pronto – Le respondo con un tono de humor en mi suspiro.

-Vas a tener que perdonarnos, Maka, pero hemos perdido a Soul en la pista – Dice Kid algo abochornado.

Bueno, eso al menos es una señal de que no puede andar muy lejos. Lo único que debo hacer es entrar en esa colosal masa de gente y… vale. Ahora la cosa no parece tan simple. ¡Es imposible que logre verle en una aglomeración tan grande! Con solo pensar en que tendré que pasar entre tanta gente para encontrarle, se me revuelven las tripas. Miro en derredor para pedir ayuda a alguno de mis amigos, pero se han esfumado de pronto. Seguramente hayan ido a unirse a la música, y no les culpo, después de todo ellos ya tenían a mano a su pareja. Tuerzo la boca y chasqueo la lengua con fastidio. Supongo que tendré que arreglármelas para verle.

Decido entrar en la pista de baile y adentrarme en esa enorme jungla de trajes y vestidos de etiqueta. Entre muchos y variados "perdón" y "disculpa", para dejarme paso, me choco con alguien y le piso el pie. Deja escapar un gemido de dolor.

-¡Cuánto lo siento! – Me disculpo sin siquiera reconocer a la persona.

Es una chica, por lo que veo. Se da la vuelta y puedo reconocerla. Es Jacqueline, y por lo visto no está sola, Killik es su pareja. ¿Jacqueline con Killik? Nuca me lo habría imaginado. De hecho, pensé que él no habría querido ir al baile con nadie después de mi cruel y tajante rechazo, del cual me arrepiento profundamente. Ella adopta una expresión de asombro y alegría.

-¡No pasa nada, Maka! – Dice gritando para hacer que su voz se haga oír entre tanto jaleo - Estás buscando a Soul, ¿verdad?

En realidad, sabía que mucha gente se enteró de que mi pareja iba a ser él, pero no dejó de sorprenderme que lo dijera con tanta certeza. Yo asiento.

-Sí ¿le habéis visto? Bueno, mejor retiro lo dicho. Es imposible que logremos localizarle aquí.

-El caso es… - Empieza Killik - …que le tienes justo detrás de ti.

Eso me pone alerta ¿detrás de mí? Me volteo y me encuentro, en efecto, con un Soul vestido de traje negro y rojo. "A juego con sus ojazos"; pensé de inmediato. Mi corazón se alegró solo de verle, pero algo no iba bien… No me había equivocado. Está en modo telepático.

-Os dejamos a vuestro rollo – Nos despide Killik mientras toma a su pareja de la mano y se alejan entre la multitud.

Yo miro a Soul a la cara con expresión algo triste. No quería que la velada fuera estropeada por su habilidad, y sin embargo ha ocurrido lo que más me temía. Él no mueve la cabeza, pero sus ojos se desvían hacia otro punto.

-Estás guapísima – Dice sin siquiera mirarme.

Ha sido un piropo bien lanzado, pero algo no encaja. ¿Sabéis la diferencia entre decir que una chica es hermosa y decir que una obra de arte escultórico es hermosa? Pues bien, es como si Soul hubiese dicho ese halago a un jarrón min. Sin sentirlo, pero intentando hacer que sus emociones se hagan ver entre el vacío que en estos momentos domina su interior. Por ello no me molesta, porque sé que en realidad lo ha dicho sinceramente.

-Gracias, tú tampoco te quedas corto – Le digo con una sonrisa, la cual él simplemente no puede corresponder.

Si no fuera porque estamos en medio de la pista de baile y porque las parejas que nos atosigan, no me habría atrevido a pedirle esto a Soul:

-¿Bailas? Podemos acoplarnos a cualquier grupo que haya por ahí.

Él me mira de nuevo con un aire algo más animado.

-¿Por qué no?

Le tomo de la mano e intento encontrar a alguno de nuestros conocidos para bailar en su grupo. No sé si lo que quiero es bailar solo con él o acompañados de los demás, pues el solo pensar en lo cerca que vamos a estar el uno del otro me crispa los nervios.

Bueno… debo decir que esto es patéticamente bochornoso. Llevamos un rato dando vueltas por la pista de baile sin encontrar a nadie con el que nos llevemos lo suficiente como para unirnos a su grupo, y por supuesto lo que me da vergüenza es que nos vean vagar entre la gente de la manita y sin hacer nada más. Pero lo más asombroso es que Soul no se ha quejado ni una sola vez. Me paro en seco nada más escuchar cómo la marchosa canción de discoteca es sustituida por una más lenta y acompasada. Se trata de _Lady Madrid_, del grupo _Pereza_. No es una canción que me haya llamado la atención desde que salió, pero ahora que me percato, las letras describen a la perfección mi anterior yo. Habla de una chica más bonita que ninguna (modestia aparte ¿vale?), que "probó fortuna" con héroes de barrio, que todavía dudan de si volverá para hacerles felices… Sí. Podría decirse que describe más bien a una golfa que a una chica de mi edad.

Me giro y miro a Soul con ojos inquisitivos. Parece comprender sin que le diga nada. Quiero bailar esta canción, y él también, estoy segura. Nos vamos acercando mientras la melodía va tomando forma. Nuestras manos se han unido en un movimiento ligeramente azorado y yo trago saliva al notar cómo se espesa en mi boca. Estoy tan nerviosa que no puedo moverme al compás, ni siquiera soy capaz de mantener la mirada fija en su cara. Soul nota mi inquietud.

-Te pasa algo – No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación – Pero no estás segura de decírmelo ¿me equivoco?

Yo asiento con la cabeza. Es increíble la facilidad con la que ha deducido lo que más o menos me pasa. Lo que ocurre es simplemente que la vergüenza de la que había carecido todo este tiempo se está apoderando de mi cuerpo, y a eso debemos añadirle la mala suerte que he tenido al recibir a Soul con esa expresión en sus ojos. Esa enorme sensación hueca que impregna sus pupilas y sus facciones. Sé que no es por su culpa, pero no puedo mirarle por mucho que le quiera.

-No pienso leerte el pensamiento, ya no – Dice –. Asique ya me estás contando todo, si es algo que pueda saber.

Eso me deja una extraña sensación de alivio y queja. Si ha decidido hacer algo así es porque me tiene en mayor aprecio que antes, pero eso también significa que voy a tener que luchar contra su inexpresividad durante todo el baile. Ya no sé qué decir.

-Yo… - Balbuceo.

-Eres otra – Me interrumpe cambiando de tema de repente –. Ya no eres la orgullosa chica con aires de superioridad hacia los hombres de antes.

¿Es posible? ¡Lo ha notado! Pero todavía falta saber cómo me ve ahora.

-¿Tú crees? – Pregunto mirando a otro lado para evitar las miradas intensas de los que nos rodean.

-Desde luego, aunque no sé cómo describirte ahora… Podría decirse que eres como una de esas chicas que de primeras se las ve tranquilas, pero luego tienen muy mal genio.

El comentario me ha sentado bien y mal al mismo tiempo. Bien porque no sólo se ha fijado en mí, sino porque lo que ha dicho delata que, aunque en estos momentos no sea capaz de expresar nada, mantiene su carácter burlón de siempre. Y mal por el simple hecho de haber dicho que tengo mal genio (de hecho, creo que no le falta razón) Solo soy capaz de sonreír.

-Bueno… Seguramente sea por ti, Soul. Del mismo modo que tú ya no eres el mismo de antes, yo tampoco.

No dice nada, tampoco su rostro refleja nada. Pero si escudriño en sus ojos rojos de un tono coagulado debido al vacío, puedo ver que me devuelve la sonrisa desde lo más profundo de su ser. El baile sigue sin cesar ¿Están repitiendo la canción, o me lo parece a mí? No me importa, estoy disfrutando de cada incesante paso que doy con él en la pista. Ah… ¿Que mañana va a haber miles de acosos por parte de las chismosas de la clase? También me trae sin cuidado.

Desde que vi a Soul con su telepatía libre, pensé que la noche iba a ser lo peor, pero me estoy dando cuenta de algo que hasta ahora se me había escapado: no importa lo mucho que me cueste compaginar la habilidad de Soul con lo que siento por él, yo siempre le querré tal y como es. Aunque lo pase mal por su culpa, aunque estar coladita por él signifique sacrificarme para soportar su, en ocasiones, indiferencia a todo lo que le rodea. Después de todo, no siempre se va a quedar así ¿no?

-Soul – Le llamo en un susurro.

-Dime.

-¿Puedo… puedo apoyarme en tu hombro?

Los pasos de baile que damos se hacen más lentos y él me mira a los ojos.

-Claro que sí – Responde.

A diferencia de lo que podáis pensar, Soul dijo eso con una ternura y una delicadeza que me hicieron estremecer. Casi podría llegar a llorar de emoción al oír un ápice de sentimientos en su actual estado, pero me controlo. Trago saliva y con suavidad dejo mi cabeza descansar en su pecho mientras él me abraza eliminando toda distancia entre nosotros. En estos momentos, no podría ser más feliz.

_Las excusas y demás comentarios respecto a la historia y el retraso de la actualización ya están dichos al principio asique… ¡hasta el siguiente cap! (espero no tardar demasiado)_


	8. Frío y calor

_Disclaimer: Soul eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen_

_Desde ya os digo que, visto lo visto, el fic va a acabar en breve. Supuse que serían más o menos 10 caps., pero puede que haga alguno más para llenar un poco la historia, no lo sé todavía… En fin, espero terminarlo tan bien como lo empecé pero por ahora me concentro en cap. actual. Éste._

_Una última cosa: voy a crear para este cap. a una OC nuevo, el otro que aparerá ya le conocéis._

_Capítulo VIII_

Frío y calor

_[Soul's POV]_

-¡Qué frío, por Diosss! - Se lamenta Black Star mientras se frota las manos para entrar en calor.

De hecho no se equivoca. Desde la noche del baile ya han pasado unas cuantas semanas a una velocidad vertiginosa y ya estamos en diciembre, a punto de empezar las vacaciones de Navidad. ¿Será esa rapidez causa de que justo después empezaba la "época" de exámenes? Seguramente, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que voy a suspender lengua por lo menos. El caso es que lo pasé muy mal esas semanas, y todo es por el simple hecho de que, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, lo que sentía por Maka se hacía más y más fuerte, haciendo que cada vez que estaba un tiempo con ella mis nervios me podían y mi corazón no hacía caso de lo que mi mente dictaba. Supongo que es gracias a ella por lo que ahora el vacío apenas me inunda por dentro.

Verdaderamente HACE frío. Si ir a clase, en ocasiones, es un tormento, con esta helada podríamos calificarnos de mártires. Precisamente ahora vamos Kid, Black y yo de camino al instituto con más abrigos que un esquimal, comentando (todavía) lo genial que fue nuestra noche del baile. ¿Queréis saber mi opinión? Fue mágica, ¿vale? Quiero decir… a pesar de estar en modo telepático, pude disfrutar de la velada. Al principio no estaba muy seguro de poder hacerlo, pero, una vez más, Maka hizo que todos mis males desaparecieran con solo sonreírme.

Lo que nos espera de aquí a las vacaciones no son más que días lectivos normales y corrientuchos. Sin nada que estudiar, solo deberes, pues ya dije que los exámenes hace poco que terminaron. Puede que nos hagan alguna charla de esas que tengan que ver con alguna patochada que nos quieran inculcar los profesores, pero no estoy seguro.

Hay algo que me lleva rondando en la cabeza un tiempo. ¿Con quién voy a pasar la Navidad? No tengo a nadie concido excepto a mis amigos en esta ciudad. ¿Con Kid? Ni hablar, me niego a estar las vacaciones cuidando que mi vestimenta esté perfectamente organizada. ¿Con Black Star? Tampoco. Seguramente él no me dejará en paz con sus irrazonables vítores hacia su masculinidad. Y bueno... creo que está bastante claro que ninguna de las chicas va a acogerme con ella ¿no? Supongo que tendré que pasarla solo en mi habitación cenando frente a la pantalla del portátil esperando a que alguien responda a mis felicitaciones.

Un momento. No. Definitivamente no pienso estar toda la Navidad solo. Saldré con mis amigos, lo pasaré bien e iré a hacer la compra de regalos para mi familia. Aunque no reciba regalos de nadie (excepto de mis padres), siempre podré decir que mis vacaciones no fueron solitarias.

-¿Sabíais que los profes están planeando hacernos una charla sobre la sexualidad hoy mismo? - Comenta de pronto Kid risueño.

Lo sabía. ¡Es que lo sabía!. Bueno, más bien lo supuse, pero la verdad es que he acertado de lleno con mi conjetura.

-¿Sobre la sexualidad? ¿Y no se supone que ya sabemos suficiente? - Black Star responde riendo.

-Idiota. No es lo que crees. Más bien va a tratar sobre las precauciones que debemos tomar y esas cosas.

Black Star le mira extrañado y arquea una ceja.

-¿Mande?

Kid y yo reimos. Está claro que solo tiene una idea concreta sobre "el acto". Pero eso significa que nos van a hacer preguntas del tipo: "¿Alguien sabe qué es una _anorgasmia_?", "¿Podríais definir la palabra _orgasmo_?", "Tenéis que escribir en esta pizarra las diferentes formas de decir _pene_" (N/A: Ya. Ya sé que eso último no encaja del todo, pero es una de las muchas cosas que nos hicieron responder en la charla de mi colegio xD) No digo que no vaya a poder responder porque con solo tocar el tema me entra esa típica risita floja que experimentan los niños de diez a trece años. No soy tan inmaduro. Es solo que es algo bochornoso hablar de lo que estoy deseando hacerle a Maka desde hace unos días... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que un chaval de dieciseis años (a punto de cumplir diecisiete) no puede tener sus fantasías?

-Lo que sea - Digo yo una vez me calmo de la risa - Conociendo a la clase en general, seguro que más de uno se empieza reír como si le fuera la vida en ello. Sobre todo Patty o Tsubaki.

Black Star reacciona como un resorte ante esto último.

-Eh, que Tsubaki no es ninguna inmadura. Solo es vergonzosa.

-Vale, vale. No me pegues, nene - Respondo de cachondeo.

A decir verdad, tengo curiosidad por cómo reaccionará Maka ante las preguntas que nos hagan. Podría aprovecharme de lo que responda. No me malinterpretéis. No es que me vea con posibilidades de tener algo con Maka, todo lo contrario. Pero nunca se sabe...

-Hoy me pienso declarar a Crona.

Miramos a Kid asombrados por su repentina confesión. ¿Lo piensa hacer así tan de repente? Bueno, no es que me sorprenda demasiado. Hace tiempo que sé lo mucho que se gustan ambos, pero no les dije nada para no estropear el ambiente, no sé si me entendéis. Por lo que veo, Black Star ni siquiera lo había sospechado. De ahí que ahora mismo le esté mirando con los ojos como platos. Pero su estupor dura poco. En un momento, pasa a reirse a carcajadas bien intencionadas y a golpearle la espalda con la palma de la mano, produciendo un profundo y sordo sonido de caja torácica. Kid sonríe sonrojado.

-¿Pero qué me estás contando, tío? - Comenta Black Star aún riendo - ¡Haber avisado antes a tus colegas! Conociéndote, seguro que tardas toda la jornada para decirle dos simples palabrejas.

-Ey, que no debe de ser tan difícil - Kid se incorpora.

Sin darme cuenta, me quedo cavilando mientras miro con una expresión de concentración al suelo. Me llevo un dedo a la boca y empiezo a pensar en voz alta.

-Pero si Crona está coladita por él...

-¿Decías algo? - Pregunta Kid desconcertándome.

-¿Eh? Oh... no, no es nada.

Digáis lo que digáis, prefiero dejarles con la intriga de saber lo que siente el uno por el otro. Si no, no tendría gracia ¿me equivoco?

Da igual lo mucho que me esfuerce. En clase siempre acabo mirando de reojo a Maka. No es que sea una chica que destaque por sus_ atributos_, para eso ya tenemos a Crona. Es solo que... Bueno. Dicen que cuando te enamoras de verdad no puedes expresar con exactitud lo que sientes ¿no? Pues ya está. Supongo que me he enamorado, no de su imagen, sino de ella misma. Surgió de repente. Creo que fue cuando cambió... Sí, seguramente cuando dejó de ser tan indeseable.

Ni idea. El caso es que, de nuevo, he tenido que desviar la mirada hacia otro lado para evitar encontrarme con esos ojos verdes que tienen un destello propio de avispamiento y lucidez. Esto es absurdo. Me encuentro en una de esas estúpidas situaciones en las que un chico se queda mirando a la compañera que le gusta y luego se gira repentinamente con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. No sé vosotros, pero yo detesto eso. De pronto, alguien me golpea con ligereza en el brazo con su codo. Una chica de ojos marrones oscuros, pelo ondulado de tonos castaños dorados y una cara redondita que parece tener un tierno rubor permanente en ella. Es Niza, una amiga de las chicas que se fue una temporada de viaje de intercambio, por eso faltó todo este tiempo. No es que me lleve con ella, pero más o menos hay algo de confianza.

-Soul... ¿te has enterado? Hoy van a dar una charla sobre la sexualidad - Dice en un tono bajo para que no nos oiga la profesora.

-De hecho lo sé mucho antes que tú, de eso estoy seguro.

Sonríe con una cara de bochorno.

-Ya, ¿pero no te preocupa? Quiero decir... yo no voy a ser capaz de hablar de ello sin reirme aunque solo sea un poco.

-En absoluto. ¿De verdad te da apuro hablar de estos temas, Niza?

No responde. En parte porque acaba de pasarnos por delante de nuestras narices la tiza lanzada a propulsión por la señorita Gorgon, y, en mayor parte, porque el enrojecimiento de su rostro lo dice todo.

Por mi parte, no voy a tener ningún problema. Bueno... miento. En realidad hay dos que puede que surjan. El primero y el más probable: que, si nos mandan hacer actividades por pareja, me toque con Maka y no pueda soportar la presión. El segundo y el más peligroso, pero apetecible al mismo tiempo: que me toque con Maddalenna, la chica más sexy e increible que he visto nunca. Más incluso que Crona. No me malintepretéis. No estoy diciendo que me atraiga como nunca nadie ha logrado (la que consigue ese efecto en mí es más bien otra), pero está verdaderamente BUENA. Eso sí, no me gusta nada. No sé si sabéis cuál es la diferencia.

Digo lo de Maddalenna porque precisamente está a mi lado, junto con Niza. Además varias de las fuentes de Liz afirman que no me quita el ojo de encima... Solo por si acaso; aviso: NO me estoy echando flores. Que conste. Lo que le pasa a esa chica conmigo, es lo que en una ocasión percibí en su mente: deseo. Lujuria. Excitación con solo verme. En un principio, me sentí halagado por ser el objeto de deseo de una de las chicas más atractivas del colegio (¿algún problema?), pero luego empecé a estar algo incómodo con su presencia. Sin siquiera estar en modo telepático, a veces sentía esos pensamientos tan impropios, y al mismo tiempo propios, de nuestra edad. No sé si lo entendéis... Es un poco desagradable escuchar de vez en cuando lo que QUIERE hacer conmigo.

Por eso me preocupa que me toque con ella. Porque seguramente con lo que nos manden hacer hoy, precisamente hoy, se excite más de lo normal y no soporte más su deseo. Quiero dejar claro que Madda es una chica simpática y me cae bien... pero ya podría ser un poco menos lanzada, digo yo.

La campana suena y todos se empiezan a levantar de sus asientos para charlar, incluido yo. Pero, de pronto, alguien entra en clase. Es una muchacha madura bastante guapa. Le echo unos "ventitantos" años... Vale, retiro lo dicho. No es guapa. ¡Es una diosa! Y para que os quede claro os lo deletreo: DIO-SA ¿pilláis? La chica tiene el pelo morado y largo recogido en unos grandes rizos que parecen haberse hecho artificialmente. La piel pálida. Unos ojos de un hipnótico color ambarino y, si os digo la verdad, decir que tiene el cuerpo más apetecible que jamás haya existido es quedarse corto. Maldita sea. ¿Por qué casi todas las tías que me rodean están para comérselas?

Entra con un paso seguro y rápido. Deja un montón de papeles y archivadores encima de la mesa y se presenta.

-Buenos días, chicos - Su voz es dulce y aguda como el maullido de una gata - Me llamo Blair Pumpkin (N/A: Ya sé que ese no es, ni por asomo, su apellido, pero no me acuerdo de él así que me he inventado otro xD) y sí; soy la licenciada en sexología que os dará la charla. Así que sentaos y no os pongáis nerviosos ¿vale?

Todos los chicos del aula respondemos en tropel completamente engatusados:

-¡SÍÍÍÍ!

Cuando me quiero dar cuenta, ya he repondido con la mano alzada y muy contento junto con mis compañeros. Ahora que me percato de mi estupidez, me abochorno como nadie al notar cómo Maka me mira con una idescifrable expresión. Está a mi lado tiene la mano apoyada en la barbilla, como si me estuviera evaluando.

-Ah... ¡M-Maka! N-No me digas que me has visto.

-Claro que sí - Dice tras haber suspirado - ¿Cómo no iba a veros a ti y a todos los demás responder tan "entusiasmados" a esa tipa con pinta de golfa? Los tíos sois todos iguales.

Mierda. ¿Es eso lo que Maka piensa de mí? Sin poder evitarlo, me disculpo.

-Perdona...

-¿Por qué te disculpas? Es normal que sentáis lo que sentís hacia una chica con un buen _arsenal_. No tienes de qué avergonzarte, Soul.

Dicho esto, se aleja hacia su asiento con paso tranquilo. Aunque aparente lo contrario, está enfadada, y se le nota. Toda la vergüenza desaparece de mi interior y se transforma en impotencia y rabia. Rabia hacia mí mismo y hacia mi estupidez. ¿Es que no soy capaz de controlar lo que de verdad siento, ahora que el vacío prácticamente me ha dejado en paz? Se ve que no estoy acostumbrado a esto de las emociones...

-¡Basta de tonterías, chicos! - Nos llama la señorita Blair con un tono de voz alegre - ¡Sentaos, porfi!

Una vez, más los varones la responden igual de entusiasmados, pero yo he logrado controlarme a tiempo. Supongo que esto es un progreso. En un momento, Blair empieza a emparejarnos y a entregarnos unas fotocopias para que nos hagamos un cuestionario el uno al otro. Pero lo que más me sorprende no es el hecho de que nos haya hecho parejas del sexo opuesto, ni las preguntas. Sino que me haya tocado con una chica de pelo castaño muy oscuro como su bronceada piel y unos ojazos de un verde deslumbrante.

-¿Qué hay, Soul? - Me saluda más contenta que unas castañuelas cuando ese gira en su asiento para mirarme.

-Hola, Madda.

Cuando recuerdo el momento en el que Maddalenna posó con delicadeza y discreción su mano sobre mi rodilla y la fue deslizando hacia arriba, no solo me excito, sino que me reprendo a mí mismo pensar algo así. En ese instante estaba completamente paralizado y no habría podido reaccionar si no fuera gracias a Blair, que apareció en el momento justo: "Soy sexóloga, no una mala influencia. Hay una diferencia abismal entre ambos términos. Así que será mejor que dejéis el toqueteo para más tarde, chiquitines"; dijo cuando retiró la mano de Madda con una amable, pero al mismo tiempo autoritaria y dura, sonrisa.

Tras haber hecho el cuestionario algo más tranquilos, Blair nos fue sacando a la pizarra para responder en solitario. Por suerte, a mí no me tocó decir nada, pero el simple hecho de ver a Crona ponerse roja como un tomate en el encerado era enternecedor.

Ahora que la clase ha terminado, mi grupo de limpieza y yo nos hemos quedado arreglando y recogiendo el aula. Cada grupo está formado por cuatro integrantes, y los turnos se reparten por semanas. Ésta nos toca a nosotros: Black Star, Patty, Maka y yo. Patty y Black Star ordenan los pupitres y las sillas comentando sin tapujos lo que respondieron en cada pregunta.

-¡Lo mejor de todo es que he descubierto cual es mi punto G! - Dice Patty la mar de alegre y sin avergonzarse.

-¡Yo también! - Black Star corrobora - Verás, el mío se encuentra en...

-¡YA BASTA, VOSOTROS DOS!

Maka les hace callar toda roja con la escoba, pues no le apetece saber dónde está el punto G de nuestros amigos... y a mí tampoco. Ella y yo nos encargamos de la limpieza del suelo, es decir, del polvo, los papeles, la basura que no llegó a la papelera... En un principio pensé que no iba a haber ningún problema con la "rabieta" de mi queridísima amiga, pero me equivocaba. Sigue enfadada, y bastante más que antes. ¿Habrá visto a Maddalenna colocar su mano con ese gesto tan sugerente? Solo espero desde lo más hondo de mi ser que no sea así. A saber lo que haya podido pensar de esa escenita. El tiempo se pasa más rápido de lo que pensaba y no digo nada en absoluto por puro nervio mientras limpio junto a Maka. Si no fuera por nuestros otros dos compañeros, esto se habría convertido en un suplicio.

-Chicos, nosotros ya nos vamos - Avisa Patty desde la puerta, pues ya han terminado su parte.

-Claro, hasta mañana - Me despido, al ver que Maka ni siquiera va a contestar ni volverse.

Y así nos quedamos. Barriendo y recogiendo en un incómodo silencio la basura que nuestros amigos dejaron en toda la jornada. Yo quiero acabar con esta tensión. Quiero arreglarlo todo y, sobre todo, quiero encontrar la manera de decirle de una vez lo mucho que la quiero. Todo lo que en este momento siento se amontona contra mi pecho pidiéndome salir. Dejo de barrer, miro al suelo apretando la mandíbula y finalmente me dirijo a mi amiga.

-Si estás enfadada dilo. No te lo guardes todo para ti.

Ella se voltea y me mira muy seria. ¿No se supone que ya habíamos dejado atrás todo esto? ¿No se supone que no íbamos a pelear más? Por lo visto me equivoqué de lleno... Suspira, deja la escoba caer al suelo y se acomoda apoyándose en un pupitre. Mientras me mira, se cruza de brazos.

-¿De verdad quieres que diga por qué estoy enfadada?

Niego con la cabeza.

-Si no quieres, no. Pero al menos libérate con algo, lo que sea. No soporto verte tan callada.

De repente, en su rostro se refleja una sonrisa de picardía.

-Muy bien - Dice mientras se levanta y se dirije a la estantería.

Cuando lleg a su destino, coje el libro más gordo y le quita el polvo. Luego se acerca con tranquilidad y me lo muestra en alto.

-¿Ves esto? - Pregunta.

-Claro. Es un diccionario.

-Bien, muy bien...

Antes de que pueda reaccionar, levanta el enorme tomo en el aire y lo deja bajar con pesadez y fuerza sobre mi cabeza. No tuve tiempo para esquivarlo. Estaba tan tenso en lo que podría decirme, que ni siquiera se me ocurrió la idea de que quisiera arrearme.

-¡TOMA ESA! - Grita en el momento del golpe acompañada de mi queja en forma de alarido.

-¡Ay!

Ahora que me forto el chinchón, puedo escuchar a Maka jadear de puro nervio. Levanto la vista y, en efecto, la veo con una cara de cansancio y esfuerzo tremendos. ¿Qué la pasa? Cuando el dolor cede, decido seguir con toda la tranquilidad que puedo:

-Y... ahora que te has desahogado, ¿me dirás por qué te diablos te has enojado?

Traga saliva y se pasa una mano por la frente. Más tarde, asiente fervientemente con la cabeza. Parece que quiere hablar, pero tiene la boca hecha agua.

-Un momento... necesito beber - Dice mientras se va al baño eludiendo la pregunta.

Se la ve nerviosa, mucho. Bueno, al menos es mejor que esa cara de muermo que había adoptado antes... Decido seguirla hasta el baño y esperarla fuera. Una vez llego, me apoyo de espaldas contra la puerta donde ella se ha metido para refrescarse. ¿Por qué me gusta Maka? Esa es una de las múltiples preguntas que me he hecho a mí mismo en varias ocasiones. Quizá por su simpatía, por sus ojitos verdes, por el simple hecho de que haya sido la primera persona en acercarse a mí desde que llegué aquí... Pero supongo que simplemente no hay una respuesta exacta. Me gusta Maka Albarn.

La oigo hablar desde dentro.

-¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que quizás sea por tu culpa?

"Claro que lo pensé, pero no estaba seguro. Por eso te lo pregunto, boba". A pesar de que quiera decir eso, ella me interrumpe:

-¿O por tu insensibilidad, tus depravados pensamientos pervertidos que se detectan a la legua y porque, por mucho que me esfuerce, no soy capaz de comprenderte?

Una vez dicho esto, su voz se quiebra en un sollozo. Me incorporo para entrar y consolarla, pero ella sale justo entonces. Estaba llorando, de eso estoy seguro, pero ahora parece que se ha relajado y se ha secado las lágrimas. Al ver su cara humedecida y roja por el llanto, algo dentro de mí se retuerce. No soporto verla sufrir.

-Maka...

-No es nada - Dice levantando la cabeza - Quiero decir... yo...

Esta vez, se derrumba en el suelo. Yo me agacho por simple impulso. No la pasa nada (según ella) Dice que me lo va a explicar, que necesita sentarse aunque sea contra la pared y en el suelo. A mí, me vale. Empieza a hablar. Me cuenta que el causante de esto no es otro que yo mismo, pero no me lo tiene en cuenta. Dice que intenta comprender mi forma de cambiar del modo telepático al normal, que ha investigado en internet y en diversas fuentes sin ningún éxito, que hace días que ni come ni duerme... Y todo por querer entender mi naturaleza sobrenatural. Me estremezco. ¿Se ha pasado todo ese tiempo sufirendo... por mí? Me siento un miserable. Un desgraciado que no ha podido ver lo mal que lo ha estado pasando Maka. Con razón se había enojado conmigo. Después de todo lo que está pasando, verme babear delante de Blair como si nada más me importase era la gota que colmaba el vaso. Lo único que se me ocurre en estos momentos es exigirla que desista.

-Para ya - Le digo muy serio acercándome - No debes sacrificarte por algo así. Quiero decir... ¡Ni siquiera Crona y yo somos capaces de saber por qué tenemos esta odiosa habilidad! ¿Por qué deberías hacerlo tú?

-Pero...

-Nada. Te obligo a que pares. Te estás haciendo daño. ¿No te das cuenta?

No responde. Levanta la mirada y fija sus ojos en los míos. Por un momento, parece que se va acercando más y más a mí. Yo también noto un impulso extraño. Estamos cerca. Peligrosamente cerca, pero no nos movemos ni un milímetro. Mi corazón va desbocado y todo mi cuerpo está paralizado. De repente, volvemos a tener el control sobre nuestros actos y nos separamos muy abochornados. ¿Qué has sido eso? Fue como una corriente de aire caliente recorriendo todo mi cuerpo... Maka carraspea.

-Tienes razón - Dice algo más relajada para más adelante levantarse del suelo y dedicarme una sonrisa - Supongo que... aunque no logre entender el por qué, eso no quita que no podamos ser amigos.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa y me levanto también. No ha sido fácil, pero creo que finalmente puedo decir que Maka y yo estamos bien. Este problema se ha solventado rápido, para mi asombro. Miro el reloj. Las 18:45... ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos hablando? Le comento que debemos irnos. Así, como si nada hubiera pasado unos instantes atrás. Volvemos a clase, cojemos nuestras mochilas y abrigos y nos vamos. En el camino de ida, Maka cambia el tema de conversación al navideño.

-Mi padre se va de viaje de negocios y los demás tienen ganas de festejos. ¿Te apetecería venirte a mi casa a pasar las vacaciones? Toda la panda celebraremos la Nochebuena y el Año Nuevo allí, pero tú querrás quedarte ¿no?

Ante la proposición, mi corazón da unos doscientos saltos mortales con tirabuzón en mi pecho. ¿Maka me está proponiendo ir a pasar las Navidades a su casa? De pronto, ya no hace frío. Solo puedo balbucear algunas palabras:

-¿Qué...? ¡SÍ! Quiero decir... ¡Yo no podría...! ¡O sea...!

Ella se ríe con alegría.

-Se te ve deseoso. Eres bienvenido, Soul.

Apenas termina de decir eso, cuando de pronto, en mi mente solo se puede escuchar un pensamiento: "Te quiero, Maka"

_Bueno... diríase que apenas he tardado algo en actualizar de nuevo, pero el caso es que creo que este cap. me ha quedado un poco salido ¿no? No me culpéis, tened en cuenta que estoy terminando esto a las 3:00 de la mañana intentando plasmar la misma charla que me hicieron hace unos días. xD_


	9. Adornos

_Disclaimer: Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

_Ejem… Exámenes finales, playa, amigos, trabajos del colegio y las malvadas hormonas de los recién cumplidos 15 añitos al ataque. Suficientes razones para haber abandonado por una temporadita algo como un hobbie secundario llamado fic ¿no? (Azabache se quita el polvo) No me importa, yo las veo suficientes, sobre todo la última, y con eso me vale xD Sé que me odiáis. Lo siento en vuestros corazones… Jajaj vale, no._

_Ahora en serio, perdonadme, por favor ^^"._

_Una cosa más: voy a poner ceros para avisar del cambio de escena en medio de la historia, pues no sé por qué coño no puedo usar los asteriscos… pero que conste que ODIO tener que utilizar los ceros…¬¬_

_Capítulo IX_

_Adornos_

_[Maka's POV]_

-Kid me ha besado – Dice Crona de sopetón.

-¡Júralo!

-No hace falta, Maka, yo lo vi – Patty la apoya sonriente.

No es que no la crea, todo lo contrario. Pero me parece algo bastante "fantástico" como para haber sucedido así, de repente. Obviamente, ya sabía lo mucho que se querían ambos. También sabía que Crona se iba a declarar en breve, de lo que no estaba segura era de cuándo lo iba a hacer. Y ahora, así, como si nada, se presenta ante nosotras con un: "Sí, he recibido mi primer beso a manos de uno de los chicos más guapos de la clase". Eh, que no me molesta en absoluto ese ligero detalle sobre la delicada belleza de Kid. Aquí, una está por quien está, y ya se sabe por quién no duermo yo ¿verdad?

Todas nos sentamos en un banco medio nevado en la plaza de la ciudad, por donde pasa mucha gente con bolsas llenas de regalos. Y no es de extrañar, pues ya es 23 de diciembre y mañana, repito; mañana viene Soul a mi casa a pasar las Navidades. Antes de que me vaya de la lengua y empiece a decir a todo el mundo lo que pienso, retomo las preguntas.

-Vaya… ¿Y cómo ha sido?

-¿El beso, o la situación? – Pregunta ella indecisa.

-Ambas.

Sonríe.

-Bueno… pues fue justo el día de la charla con la señorita Blair. Él insistió en acompañarme a casa y yo no fui capaz de rehusar. El camino fue muy tranquilo. Pero cuando llegamos a mi casa, me abrazó de pronto y me hizo callar con un beso.

Liz estalla en una carcajada.

-¡Este es nuestro Kid! ¡Tan vergonzoso que no es capaz de decir lo que siente, sino demostrarlo!

Yo sonrío junto a Tsubaki mientras observamos a Crona sonrojarse un ligerísimo ápice. Patty continúa también riendo un poco.

-Black Star y yo los vimos cuando volvíamos de limpiar contigo y Soul. Fue sin querer, pero al menos fuimos los primeros en saber cómo iba a acabar esto. ¡Qué digo! Fuimos los que LO PRESENCIAMOS.

Dicho esto, vuelve a reirse. Crona aclara más tarde que, una vez la besó, Kid se fue a todo correr sin dar explicaciones, por lo que todavía no han llegado a nada más. Dice que mañana mismo piensa pedirle salir de verdad. Tsubaki rebusca en su bolsa de la compra y saca una camiseta de tirantes blanca con estampados de llamas. Es muy del estilo de Black Star.

-¿Qué os parece para Black? – Pregunta afirmando mi suposición.

-Le pega, seguro que le gustará – Digo yo.

Sonríe satisfecha por la acertada elección que hizo y sigue preguntándole a Liz y Patty lo mismo de otros pantalones cortos que también compró. Mientras tanto, Crona gira la cabeza hacia mí y me mira con cara de póquer. Tiene "algo" de lo que hablarme, y parece importante. Sea lo que sea, ya me imagino de qué tratará.

Aun estando sentadas la una al lado de la otra, se acerca más para poder hablar sin que las demás nos oigan. No puedo evitar pensar que lo que quiera decirme será algún inconveniente que tenga que ver con ella o Soul, sin embargo su cara no denota preocupación. Está tranquila, sin presiones, y eso me libera de un molesto peso en mi estómago.

-¿De qué se trata? – Pregunto en voz más o menos baja.

-Seguro que te habrás dado cuenta de que ya no leemos tantas mentes.

-Claro. Ambos sonreís más.

-Bien, pues traigo noticias…

Intenta seguir, pero por lo visto no encuentra la palabra adecuada para describir esas noticias. Yo la ayudo.

-¿Buenas? ¿Malas?

Finalmente, se hace la luz:

-No, más bien regulares. Verás, la parte buena es que ni Soul ni yo vamos a estar vacíos de nuevo.

-¿Y eso? – Me ha dejado muy sorprendida, aunque no lo parezca. ¿Significará eso que ya no volverán a escuchar las voces de la mente de la gente en su cabeza?

-No tengo ni idea, solo lo sé. Deja que me explique: podemos leer mentes, pero de una forma distinta. Ahora simplemente oímos de vez en cuando los pensamientos de los demás de forma aleatoria y sin cambios emocionales de ningún tipo. También podemos hablar con telepatía sin ningún esfuerzo.

No sé que decir. No sé si eso son buenas o malas noticias. Como ha dicho ella; son "regulares", lo que me lleva a suponer que a lo mejor no estén del todo contentos con la idea de oír a la gente pensar. Puede que lo único que quieran es ser personas normales y corrientes. Lo dicho: ni idea.

-Vaya, eso está… ¿bien?

Ante mi inseguridad, ella ríe un poco.

-Sí, más o menos. Vamos progresando en esto.

¿Es mi imaginación o Crona ya no tartamudea, ni duda, ni tiene ese tono de voz tan apagado al hablar? Ha cambiado mucho y en muy poco tiempo. Ahora tiene una especie de deje irónico en su voz impropio de ella, pero gracioso y cándido al mismo tiempo. Liz saca otro tema:

-¿A quién os tocó en el amigo invisible _**(1) **_de clase? Ya sabemos que a Tsubaki le tocó Black Star, ¿pero qué hay de vosotras?

-A mí Kid – Dice Patty.

-Hero – Crona parece decepcionada.

-Pues a mí Jackie – Liz.

Solo falto yo. Claro que sí, pero es que es demasiado siniestro decir que me tocó Soul. ¿Que qué quiero decir con "siniestro"? Pues que me parece, precisamente, siniestro que del enorme montón de papeletas usado para el sorteo del amigo invisible, me haya tocado regalarle algo al chico que me gusta. Casi creo que han hecho trampas para que yo saque su nombre del cestito de papeles. Decido hablar de una vez.

-Sí, pesadas, sí. Me ha tocado Soul.

Todas se ríen.

-¡Oh, vamos, Maka! ¿Qué más te da? Media clase sabe que estás coladita por él. – Dice Liz.

-¡¿Qué?

-¿Quieres que te lo repita? Da igual. Sé lo que piensas: "Seguro que han trucado el juego para que tenga que regalarle algo a Soul" Pues que sepas que SÍ. Hemos hecho trampa.

No quepo en mí de rabia. ¿De qué van? Argh… qué ganas tengo de romper algo… Bah, que les den. Ahora que lo pienso con detenimiento, no me importa demasiado. Es más, es una oportunidad para darle algo a Soul de la forma más sincera. El único problema es que no tengo nada pensado. ¿Qué voy a hacer? Mañana vamos a celebrar la Nochebuena en mi casa… De repente, el estrés y el cansancio me inundan. ¿Cómo voy a decidir qué comprarle el día antes? Mierda… tendría que haberlo hecho antes.

Crona nota mi preocupación al verme de pronto alicaída. Me anima.

-Aún no lo has comprado, ¿verdad? – Como respuesta, niego con la cabeza – No te preocupes. Seguro que si nos ponemos a buscar con ganas ahora mismo, encontramos algo adecuado.

-Crona, ni tú puedes creer lo que estás diciendo – Digo en un repentino "ataque" de pesimismo y molestia.

-Ya… pero, en fin. Es mi obligación, ¿no?

Creo que ya lo dije antes, pero lo repetiré: definitivamente, Crona ha cambiado. Antes de que las demás empiecen a preocuparse también, me toma de la mano y se despide mientras nos vamos.

-Nosotras nos vamos yendo, que Maka tiene que preparar su casa para mañana. Voy a ayudarla.

Cuando ya estamos algo más lejos, me pregunta:

-¿Se te ocurre algo?

-Claro que no. Acabamos de empezar.

Justo cuando termino lo dicho, una idea me asalta la cabeza. Ya tengo el regalo perfecto. Mientras Crona grita, por favor, que deje de tirar con tanta fuerza de su mano y que vaya más despacio, me dirijo a mi casa con la esperanza de seguir teniendo esa foto en la memoria del ordenador.

…00000000000…

_(N/A: exacto, cambio de escena)_

Ya está listo, le va a encantar. Ya tengo el regalo perfectamente envuelto en papel de colores y bien guardado para que cuando venga Soul, no lo encuentre. Crona está sentada en mi cama enviando un mensaje a Kid. A saber lo que le estará contando. Por supuesto, no pienso dejar que me deje con la intriga. Más tarde la pediré que me cuente qué le ha escrito, pero por ahora tenemos que preparar algún que otro adorno para que mañana no estemos tan ajetreados.

-Dime, Maka – Dice de pronto Crona a mis espaldas. Me doy la vuelta en mi silla giratoria y le doy la espalda al ordenador para prestarle atención a ella. - ¿Alguna vez tú…? Bueno, ya sabes…

-No, no sé. De hecho, no entiendo nada de lo que dices.

-A ver… Antes de que cambiaras, creía que tú ya habías perdido la virginidad ¿me explico? – Vaya si se explica. ¿Qué mosca le ha picado ahora? – Pero ahora dudo. ¿Eran ciertas mis suposiciones? Perdona si he sido brusca o si te molesta.

No lo pienso dos veces:

-¡Pues claro que no eran ciertas, caramba! ¿Por quién me tomabas? – No estoy enojada, pero sí un poco molesta.

-Ay, no sé… Es que tenía curiosidad.

-La curiosidad mató al gato, ¿lo sabías? En fin, ¿tanto te interesa saberlo?

-Bueno, cuando recibes un mensaje del chico por el que estás colada y lo que te dice es que lo quiere hacer contigo… sí. Es normal querer consejo de otros.

Me quedo boquiabierta. ¿Acaso Kid le acaba de mandar ESO? Esto es demasiado.

-¿¡Que ha hecho QUÉ! – Grito alucinando – Le habrás dicho que no…

-Todavía no he respondido, pero también me he llevado un susto.

No puedo creer que esto sea lo que Kid siente por Crona. A ver, es cierto que los tíos, en general, tienen el "instinto" algo más revuelto, pero bajo ningún concepto me lo esperaba de Kid. No sé… es tan formalito y serio que no parece de ese tipo de hombres que solo piensan en una cosa. Si hubiera sido Black Star, por ejemplo, quien hubo mandado ese mensaje, todavía me parecería incluso normal. Aunque, claro… solo un tío habría tenido la maravillosa idea de decir en un SMS algo como: "Quisiera follar contigo, ¿te vale?" No saquéis conclusiones precipitadas. No era eso lo que decía en verdad…

-Maka, ¿qué le digo? – Crona parece nerviosa, y no es para menos.

-Buf, ni idea… Ya sé: no le respondas. Mañana haz como si no hubieras recibido ningún mensaje. Será lo mejor, porque si respondes de forma positiva estarás mintiendo. Tampoco sabemos si de verdad ha sido Kid quien ha escrito eso o si ha sido otro de los chicos queriendo gastaros una broma ambos, por eso tampoco conviene actuar de manera agresiva.

Se la ve más tranquila, pero no del todo. ¿Habrá algo que la inquiete? En ocasiones como esta, me gustaría contar con su habilidad. Como si lo hubiera deseado a un genio, escucho la voz de Crona en mi cabeza, como en aquella ocasión en la discoteca.

"Ya, el único problema es que yo no estoy segura de si quiero o no quiero hacerlo con él…", oigo con un sonoro eco. Parpadeo sin caber en mi asombro.

-¿Peeeeeerdona? – Alargo la palabra por el shock, como se puede ver.

-¿Eh? – Parece que no sabe que la he entendido – Oh… No me digas que lo has oído.

Asiento con la cabeza aún sin saber qué decir.

-¿Ves? A eso me refería con lo de los cambios que Soul y yo estamos sufriendo. No solo podemos escuchar lo que la gente piensa, sino que ellos nos oyen a nosotros de vez en cuando. Es peor de lo que creíamos.

Puede que tenga razón, pero se nota a la legua que lo que está intentando es desviar mi atención hacia otro tema que no sea el del mensaje. De pronto, suena el timbre. "Salvada por la campana", vuelvo a escuchar en mi mente. Otra vez sus pensamientos en mi cabeza.

-¡Crona! – La reprendo.

-¡Qué! De todas formas me estaba agobiando mucho.

Suspiro. No hay manera… Pasando por alto nuestras tonterías hormonales, me voy a abrir la puerta. Cuando la abro, me llevo una sorpresa, y cuando digo sorpresa quiero decir una GRAN sorpresa.

-¡Buenas, Maka! – Saluda Jacqueline.

-Hola – Killik.

-Buenas noches – Harv.

-… – Soul no saluda, solo me mira con una cara que quiere decir: "¡Perdóname!"

No sé por dónde empezar a desear que el tiempo retroceda una media hora. Si por que no me haya dado tiempo a poner ningún adorno antes de que llegase Soul, o si por que hayan venido estos tres de extranjis a casa sin invitación. No me molestan, pero tendréis que admitir que cuando esperas a UN amigo, es que va a venir UN amigo, no cuatro.

-Esto… - No se me ocurre nada más.

Antes de que pueda continuar, aparece Crona ya calzada, vestida con su abrigo y con su gorro puesto. ¿Se va ya?

-Me marcho, Maka – Anuncia – Perdona que me vaya tan de repente pero me ha surgido un imprevisto. Nos vemos. Ah, por cierto; hola y adiós, chicos.

Ignorando a mis "invitados", salgo rápidamente al pasillo de mármol del piso y me asomo por el hueco de la escalera.

-¡Te salvas por ésta vez, pero que sepas que mañana voy a exigirte una explicación! ¡Ya sabes a lo que me refiero! – Grito a Crona para que me oiga desde el piso de abajo.

Me responde con una carcajada y se va. Bueno, ahora vamos a ver qué hago con estos.

-¿Me he perdido algo? – Pregunta Soul.

-Mucho, y ahora entra – Mientras pasa, no me doy cuenta de que los demás también se me acoplan.

Una vez en el hall, Soul se explica antes de que yo pregunte nada.

-Que sepas que no los he traído yo, se han auto-invitado y no se querían despegar de mí.

-¡Oye! – Se queja Jackie.

-Todavía dirás que no tengo razón.

-Déjalo, tiene razón – La calma Harv con toda naturalidad.

Me quedo boquiabierta con la tranquilidad con que dicen que han venido por la cara. Es simplemente… ¿cómo lo diría mi cultivada abuela? Inaudito, eso. Esto es inaudito.

-Chicos, no quiero echaros, en serio, pero es que he invitado a Soul; no a vosotros… - Digo algo cortada y al mismo tiempo reteniendo un ligero "balón" de rabia en mi barriga.

Soul me sonríe ampliamente. Espero algo de apoyo por su parte, pero hace todo lo contrario.

-A mí me parece bien que se queden un rato. De todas formas tenemos que poner los adornos, ¿no? Así lo haremos con ayuda.

-¡Entonces decidido! – Salta Killik alegremente tomando de los hombros a Harv y Soul arrastrándolos al salón - ¡Nos quedamos a…! ¿Ayudar?

De pronto, toda su energía se desvanece, pero ahora son los chicos los que no le dejan escabullirse. Me quedo con la palabra en la boca mientras Jacqueline cierra la puerta y se acerca mirando a los chicos.

-Killik me ha pedido salir – Me dice confidencialmente.

Otro notición. ¡Si es que hoy es el día de provocar un infarto a Maka, señoras y señores! Joder… En serio parece que el mundo esté tratando de matarme, en sentido figurado, claro. Decido actuar tranquila.

-¿Qué has respondido?

-Pues le he dicho que sí, claro.

Sonrío. No todo es tan malo.

…0000000000000…

-¡Bueno! ¿Quién dijo que trabajar no era divertido? – Dice Killik cayendo rendido en el sofá donde nos hemos sentado todos.

-No era eso lo que pensabas al principio, campeón – Soul le da palmadas de cachondeo en la espalda.

Aunque os parezca imposible, estamos exhaustos. ¡Sí, exhaustos de poner unos míseros adornos navideños! El caso es que, cuando saqué del armario las cajas con todo lo que teníamos que colocar, Jackie encontró el equipo de música y mi disco de _Jet_. Enseguida nos pusimos a decorar la casa al ritmo de _Are you gonna be my girl?_ Me divertí, me reí muchísimo con las tonterías que los chicos hacían. Lo más increíble de todo es que no me importó en absoluto el desorden que causamos, quizás sea porque simplemente lo ordenamos sobre la marcha. Incluso creo que perdí peso. 2 kilos exactamente, ¡lo juro! De pronto, me entra curiosidad.

-¿Dónde vais a pasar el año nuevo?

-Yo me voy a Kyoto con mi familia paterna – Dice Harv.

-En el pueblo con ésta – Pasa su brazo por los hombros de su novia, refiriéndose a ella –, Ox y mis primos Fire y Thunder. Nos lo pasaremos bien.

Miro a Soul esperando una respuesta que ya conozco. Ríe con un inaudible sonido de aire pasando por su nariz.

-Pues yo lo voy a pasar contigo y los demás. ¿Para qué querías una respuesta tan obvia?

-Pensaba que, a lo mejor, te daba por hacerte una escapada con alguna de las chicas que tienes como locas en clase. No son pocas, por cierto – Digo mientras le saco la lengua.

Es cierto. Desde que llegó, Soul siempre ha sido un divo para casi todas las chicas de la clase. Véanse ejemplos como: Maddalenna, Enma, Tala, Vielle… (N/A: todos esos nombrecitos tan cucos me los he inventado yo, ¿a que dan asco? xD) Y, si os digo la verdad, nunca me ha importado el que tenga admiradoras. De hecho, no me extraña. Cualquier adolescente con un poco de gusto para los tíos, sentiría, como mínimo, un encaprichamiento con Soul. Tampoco he llegado a pensar, en ningún momento, que yo no soy más que una de las muchas chicas que están coladitas por él. Ni tampoco que soy especial. Que soy la que de verdad le ama y que estoy por encima de las otras. Simplemente me he limitado a vivir y exprimir al máximo lo mucho que le quiero. Eso es todo.

Todos se ríen. Killik enciende un cigarrillo y nos ofrece tomar alguno. Jackie coge uno, pero los demás lo rechazamos. Esto sí que es un tema de polémica. Nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza empezar a fumar, pero sin embargo sí que había llegado a tener algún que otro "deseo" de esos que tan bien conocemos los que estamos en la edad. Raro, ¿verad? A ver… no estoy diciendo que crea que fumar es lo peor, pero es que no he reconsiderado la idea de coger por primera vez un pitillo.

Seguimos hablando, riendo, tomando un poquito de ponche (aunque no sea el día adecuado), llenando el salón de humo… Cuando veo que Killik va a apagar el cigarro en el cenicero de mi padre, se lo quito a la velocidad de la luz y le doy mi vaso de ponche ya bebido.

-Eh, en el cenicero de mi padre ni de coña, que luego ve los rastros y se cabrea conmigo. Ten, usa el vaso.

Me doy cuenta de que ya es la hora de cenar y tengo un hambre que hasta mi estómago es capaz de devorarse a sí mismo. No es necesario que diga nada, todas nuestras tripas rugen como una ópera de líquidos gástricos y apetito. Miro a todos con ojos inquisitivos. No puedo echarles para que se vayan a cenar a otro sitio, pero tampoco me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras se aprovechan de mi hospitalidad… Que quede claro algo: no me estoy echando flores. Jackie parece percatarse de mi preocupación con solo verme.

-Tranquila, Maka – Dice mientras se levanta – Queríamos venir para pasar el rato con vosotros, pero no pensamos aprovecharnos de ti.

-Es verdad – Apoya Harv – De todas formas, y como ya habréis podido comprobar, nosotros también tenemos hambre, así que nos vamos ya.

Ha sido visto y no visto. Enseguida, ya estoy despidiéndome de ellos en la puerta,la cual cierro lentamente mientras pienso que ahora estamos solos. Él y yo _solos_. Me sobresalto cuando oigo la voz de Soul desde el fondo del salón.

-Esto… Maka. Ayúdame a colocar el muérdago en el techo. Se ha caído.

Me volteo para verle. En efecto, se ha caído el muérdago que colocamos. Pero lo más curioso, es que él lo está sosteniendo en su mano con un aire de chulería. Como si quisiera decirme algo más.

Mi corazón se acelera.

_Después de… un mes (o incluso más), he logrado actualizar. Digo "logrado", porque no os vayáis a creer que no lo hice porque me daba pereza, qué va. Las razones que me impidieron seguir fueron las ya mencionadas al principio del cap, pero si multiplicáis por 10 cada una, conseguiréis la razón final xD_

_Una vez más, me disculpo por haber tardado tanto (al igual que la otra vez). Espero poder seguir con el próximo cap enseguida, pues… ¡SERÁ EL FINAL!_

_**(1): **para los que no sepan qué es el Amigo Invisible, es un juego del que no e__stoy seguro que hagan en latino-américa. Es algo complicado de explicar con palabras, así que si no lo conocéis, indagad en ello y averiguadlo por vuestra cuenta ^^ Si ya sabéis de qué va la cosa, bien por vosotros._


	10. Libres

_Disclaimer: Soul Eater y sus personajes pertenecen al señorito, que de señorito tiene poco, Okubo._

"_¡Te felicito, Azabache! Has conseguido acabar tu SEGUNDA historia larga, y eso que, sin contar con los one-shots, ya empezaste cuatro y solo has terminado dos. Te has superado…"_

_Ejem… perdonadme. Me temo que me he dejado llevar por la emoción y mi álter ego ha salido de su cascarón para tocarme los huevos, hablando en plata. Ignoradlo, por favor, y si ya lo conocéis de otro de mis fics, haced lo propio._

_Este final será largo, pues he dejado en blanco muchas cuestiones y además tengo demasiados planes para el desenlace, por lo que intentaré enrollarme lo máximo posible._

_También ruego mil perdones (una vez más) por demorarme de una manera tan monstruosa… una vez más…_

_Agradecimientos y demás, al final del capítulo. Por ahora, a leer, que esto ya se acaba ^^._

_Última aclaración: muchos lo han supuesto, estoy seguro, pero NO. No va a haber lemmon en todo el fic. Para los que no les guste, me vale; para los que lo deseaban con toda su calenturienta imaginación, os jodéis __, pues sólo estará implícito. _

_**Final**_

_Capítulo X_

_Libres_

Black Star entrona los ojos y mira a Kid extrañado. "¿No se suponía que él era el sensato del grupo y yo el impulsivo?", piensa para sus adentros. Esa suposición se acaba de ir a tomar vientos cuando ha descubierto lo que Kid escribió a Crona por SMS. No le molesta en absoluto, pero cree que esa forma de actuar no le pega nada. Es como si ahora, de repente, a él le diera por buscar la perfección y la simetría en todo lo que ve. No tendría mucha lógica, pero por poner un ejemplo vale de todo.

Suspira. Kid ha venido a su casa con una actitud alicaída, casi somnolienta. Está sentado en su cama mirando al suelo y moviendo la rodilla de arriba para abajo en un nervioso movimiento. Él, por su parte, lo mira intentando escudriñar en su ambarina mirada. A Black Star nunca se le dio bien eso de la psicología. Siempre pensó que para esa clase de cosas es mejor pedir ayuda a un mayor, o incluso a una chica. Ellas si que saben lo que hacer. Pero nunca a otro chico, de eso estaba seguro. Todas las veces en las que algún amigo vino a pedirle ayuda o consejo, acabaron de la peor forma posible. Por eso duda ahora; porque tiene la sensación de que, dijera lo que le dijera, no sería lo correcto.

-¿No dices nada? – Pregunta Kid con voz preocupada.

-Pues… no sé qué quieres que diga, tío.

Lo mira suplicante. El propio Kid sabe que tampoco él sabría que hacer o decir en una situación como ésta. Él mismo está dubitativo por cómo arreglar todo este problema. "¿Por qué tuviste que hacerlo? ¿No podrías haberte callado y seguir poco a poco como hasta ahora?" Dice la mente a su propietario. Ese mensaje nunca debió haber sido enviado, nunca. Lo que él sentía por Crona era verdadero, casi palpable. Ya es raro encontrar un sentimiento así cuando se tiene su edad, con la hormona tan revuelta, pero él tiene la certeza de que, pase lo que pase, esto nunca cambiará.

Curiosamente, en este momento piensa lo contrario. Puede que lo que él sienta no cambie, pero puede que, después de lo ocurrido, ella pase a tomarle como un obseso o como un tío que solo se fija en su imagen. Pero eso no es cierto. Él la quiere, eso es todo. No sabe por qué. No es por su forma de ser, ni por su bonito cuerpo, ni por nada que se pueda llegar a saber de una persona conociéndola de poco en poco. No es por nada, la quiere, ya está.

-Pero, a ver… ¿Cómo fue? – Pregunta Black Star.

-¿Cómo fue qué, el mensaje? Pues, tío, lo de siempre. Coges el móvil, escribes el texto y…

-Joder, eso no. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Mira para otro lado. Su rodilla parece electrificada.

-Eso… no lo sé. Quiero decir… sí que lo sé, pero es que simplemente tenía curiosidad por ver cómo reaccionaba.

-¿Tío? – Incluso Black (N/A: atención; estamos hablando de Black Star) sabe que eso no tiene ni pizca de gracia.

-¡Lo sé, fue un sinsentido, lo sé!

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

-Pues había venido a pedirte ayuda a ti, pero no se te ve muy dispuesto.

-En serio, créeme que me gustaría decirte algo adecuado para dejarte las cosas más claras, pero mira: ni nunca he estado en una situación así, ni sé qué decirte excepto que te disculpes.

La rodilla de Kid deja de moverse como una posesa. Él parece relajarse por momentos, pero aún hay nerviosismo en sus ojos. Parpadea confuso.

-¿Cómo voy a disculparme si ni siquiera seré capaz de decirle porqué hice algo así?

-Ya te dije que no sabía qué decirte. O me haces caso o actúas por tu cuenta, escuchando a lo que la lógica te diga.

Se queda pasmado. Ahora no está nervioso, solo deslumbrado. ¿Acaba Black Star de decirle que actúe con lógica? ¿ÉL?

-Oh… qué profundo, Black – No se le ocurre decir nada más.

Él le mira medio molesto, medio confundido.

-¿Qué significa eso, exactamente? ¿Acaso no te lo esperabas de mí?

-Eh… no. Sinceramente, no.

Se miran. Tras unos instantes, echan a reír. Ambos saben que esas palabras son demasiado "complicadas" para que Black Star las diga, siquiera. Sin darse cuenta, sin quererlo, lo han olvidado todo. De pronto, dentro de Kid ya no caben preocupaciones. Esa risa, ese cachondeo con su amigo le ha hecho cambiar de parecer en cuanto a lo que ocurrirá con él y Crona; ahora lo ve todo más claro.

Las risas cesan, y de pronto, ambos miran al suelo de la habitación instintivamente.

-Mira… Haz lo que mejor te parezca, ¿de acuerdo? – Dice Black Star clamándolo más aún.

-Sí, gracias, de verdad. Me has ayudado más de lo que crees.

-Lo dudo mucho – Se ríe de nuevo – Nada, tío. Relaja, ¿vale? Venga, que todo te va a ir como la seda, te lo digo yo.

Con una imborrable sonrisa, Kid sale del apartamento de su amigo y encara las largas escaleras de piedra. Aunque esté mejor que antes, no se ve con fuerzas para bajarlas. Prefiere el ascensor, en el que entra con una repentina sensación de cansancio. Mientras nota cómo va bajando de piso en piso, se mira al espejo sin darse cuenta. Se fija en sus tres rayas blancas de su pelo. Nunca le gustaron, siempre pensó que le hacían parecer completamente asimétrico, y sigue siendo así; pero por alguna razón que desconoce, hoy le parecen de lo más curiosas. Es más, se podría decir que le hacen sentir más… atractivo. Jamás, jamás se había visto a sí mismo como alguien "guapo", pero hoy, ahora, precisamente ahora, se encuentra estupendo.

El ascensor llega a la planta baja del edificio, sale de él y se dirige con tranquilidad a la puerta que da a la calle. Es una puerta grande, sin cristal; una característica extraña para tratarse de la puerta del portal de una casa. Pero precisamente eso es lo que va a causarle la sorpresa más descomunal de su vida.

La abre con naturalidad, rápido, sin siquiera percatarse de que hay una persona delante de él, por lo que choca bruscamente con ella. La chica pierde el equilibrio, y él cae encima de ella con un violento y doloroso golpe. Ambos se quejan al unísono con un sonoro _"ay"_. Kid parpadea confuso e intenta enfocar la imagen de a la que ha derribado. Cuando lo hace, su corazón se detiene por un fugaz e imperceptible instante. Es Crona, acaba de chocarse con Crona y ambos han caído al suelo. Los dos juntos. Uno encima del otro.

Ella no abre los ojos hasta pasados unos segundos, que para Kid son lustros enteros. Se sonrojan, mucho, y Crona puede percibir y escuchar los millones de pensamientos que sus mentes lanzan a propulsión. Ella siente las sienes palpitar, el cuero cabelludo picar debido al sudor que empieza a emanar en él, y el peso del enorme cuerpo Kid aplastando sus pechos. Él, por su parte, también oye algo en su cabeza. Son voces, muchas, y la mayoría son igualitas que la de Crona. Aparte de eso, también siente su propio sudor surgir de muchas partes de su cuerpo, su mandíbula temblar como si tuviera un terremoto metido en ella y su boca llenarse de saliva espesa, por lo que tiene que tragarla con un ruido gutural.

-Yo… lo siento… – A Crona le tiembla la voz.

Kid también quiere disculparse, pero simplemente no le salen las palabras. "¿Después de lo que he hecho, viene a buscarme?"; piensa. Como si le hubiera escuchado, ella lo mira y se encoge de hombros como puede.

-Bueno, sí. ¿Te importa? Después de todo, ese mensaje no era para tanto. Lo borré, por supuesto – Dice mientras en su cara se dibuja una débil sonrisa.

Él está más que confuso.

-¿Q-Qué…?

Antes de que pueda continuar, Crona pasa sus brazos por su cuello y lo atrae hacia sí, besándolo. Kid se relaja y deja caer todo su peso encima de ella mientras la abraza. Por alguna razón, sabe que no la hará daño, y no se equivoca.

De pronto, ella ya no puede escuchar ni percibir ninguna clase de voz. Oficialmente, ha perdido su habilidad.

-0000000000000-

-Hazlo tú solito – Responde Maka algo insolente.

-Jo, Maka. Mira que eres niña – Soul la sonríe.

-Di lo que quieras, no pienso poner el muérdago junto a ti JUSTO debajo.

-Oye, relaja, no voy a hacerte nada.

Maka siente cómo se le erizan cada uno de los poros de su cuerpo. Desconfía de lo que Soul esté tramando, y quiere que su primer beso con él sea en una situación propensa, no debajo del muérdago de Navidad… Él no tenía en mente besarla cuando estuvieran bajo la hierba colgante, pero la idea era bastante atrayente. Supone que por eso mismo sus ojos debieron de adoptar un brillo de emoción ante la posibilidad, y que, seguramente, haya sido eso lo que le hubo delatado.

No le importa. Se encoge de hombros y deja el muérdago sobre la mesa con cándida resignación.

-¿No teníamos hambre? – Sugiere tranquilo.

Una vez oye esto, las tripas de Maka vuelven a rugir con rabia. Se ruboriza un poco por lo obvio de su apetito.

-Sí… – Dice – Tenemos pizza en el congelador.

-¿Pizza? Ni hablar del peluquín. ¿No tienes otra cosa?

-Oye, encima que te invito a quedarte no te quejes, ¿eh?

-No, no… Si es que lo digo por ti. ¿Piensas comerte semejante bomba de sebo con esa figura?

Soul se lleva la mano a la boca de súbito, mientras se ruboriza y mira al suelo. Como si lo que acabara de decir se le hubiese escapado por accidente. Maka, por su parte, se ha quedado boquiabierta de sorpresa y no se pone más roja simplemente porque su cara no puede albergar tanta sangre en ella. Si no, explotaría. Silencio, eso es todo lo que hay en los siguientes instantes. Hasta que es roto por Soul, que carraspea.

-Sé cocinar tortilla y, si quieres, te puedo enseñar a hacer unas pocas croquetas.

-Bueno… Si no te importa.

Él se ríe un poco mientras pasa al lado de Maka y le acaricia la cabeza como a una niña pequeña. "Claro que no me importa. ¿Qué clase de monstruo se atrevería a hacerte engordar?", escucha ella en su cabeza. Esta vez sabe que ha sido él quien ha querido que le escuchase en su mente, no en sus oídos. Por eso, simplemente por eso, no merece la pena seguir con el tema… por ahora. Pero lo más seguro sea que lo haya hecho porque hay algunas cosas imposibles describir con las palabras en sí… sino con lo que directamente sientes. Al menos, eso era lo que ella siempre creyó.

"Está muy bueno", piensa Maka mientras saborea el trozo de tortilla en su boca. Soul la toma el pelo:

-¿Eso lo dices por mí?

-Más quisieras…

Ambos se ríen con complicidad. Están en la mesa de la cocina cenando lo que prepararon. Cocinar juntos fue algo muy especial para ellos. Ahora que están frente a frente, a veces los pensamientos de cada uno se traspasan como corrientes de agua, por eso andan con cuidado de no pensar cosas que los dejen en una situación comprometida.

Cualquiera que los viese ahora diría que no hay tensiones, pero en realidad hay algo mucho más inquietante. Hay una sensación de pesadez y apelmazamiento en el aire. Es como si lo que ambos sintieran por el otro estuviese causándolo. Sus caras se han tornado serias y duras. Comen despacio, sin prisas y con algo de parsimonia incluida. Ya no se oyen voces de ningún tipo. Todo se ha quedado en silencio.

Maka se lleva las manos a las rodillas y empieza a arrugar con sus dedos el pantalón. Quiere decirle tantas cosas… Quiere contarle todo lo que le hace sentir cuando está con ella. Sin embargo, un sentimiento de presión arremolinada le oprime las entrañas, impidiendo que pueda hablar, siquiera. Soul se encuentra en una situación parecida: se muerde los labios con salvajismo, sus manos se han entrelazado delante de su cara, que sostiene contra ellas. Su rodilla parece estar accionada por un motor eléctrico. También quiere hablar de lo que siente. También quiere liberarse de ese constante pensamiento que todavía le acribilla: Kim.

Sí, ella sigue apareciendo en sus más febriles sueños. La quería mucho, muchísimo, y puede que nunca sea capaz de olvidarla. Pero con Maka es distinto. Desde que está a su lado el vacío no ha vuelto nunca más, de hecho se ha librado de él para siempre. Por eso se ha enamorado de ella. Porque le hace sentir vivo.

Eso también ha sido la razón por la que pudo comprender la naturaleza de su habilidad. Lo descubría poco a poco cada vez que leía su mente, lo que casi nunca pasaba. Finalmente supo la razón de porqué se quedaba hueco al usar ese poder: supuso que siempre que quisiera saber lo que piensan otros, es como si estuviese tocando su corazón, pues también lee lo que sienten en su interior. Para tocar el corazón de alguien, hay que tener vaciado el propio. Con cada lectura, éste se enfría más y más hasta no quedar ni rastro de emoción en él. Por eso Soul estaba seguro de que si nunca hubiera conocido a Maka, su cuerpo se habría convertido en un recipiente sin vida. Un ser inerte.

Maka empieza a pensar que tanto silencio le incomoda, le molesta. De pronto quiere hacer algo junto a Soul. No sabe qué, pero ahora que están solos, deberían aprovechar, ¿no? Aunque no haya mucho que hacer en casa, excepto ver la tele o usar el ordenador, siempre pueden salir a dar una vuelta. Ella nunca pensó en dar ningún paseo, ni sola ni acompañada, pero con él las cosas siempre dan un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

-¿Te apetecería salir a dar un paseo? – Pregunta finalmente.

Él levanta la mirada de la mesa y sonríe después de haber parpadeado algo confuso.

-¿Por qué no? Pero, ¿a dónde podríamos ir?

-Ahora mismo no se me ocurre nada… pero improvisaremos, ¿vale?

Ella devuelve la sonrisa. Antes de que se pueda levantar para ir directa al baño y preparase un poco para salir, Soul la toma de la muñeca y la mira con bromista reproche.

-Tú no te mueves hasta que termines la tortilla.

-0000000000000-

Las oscuras calles están cubiertas por la nieve. Las farolas iluminan con un fulgor anaranjado a las personas que aún quieren trasnochar algo más. Algunas de esas personas van solas, otras acompañadas de amigos o de su pareja. Cualquiera que viese a Soul y Maka andar juntos, pero sin apenas tocarse, pensaría que son una pareja algo demasiada fría para el invierno. Eso era lo que los hacía sonrojar: unos cuantos de los que pasaban a su lado decían esto mismo en sus mentes, lo cual era escuchado a la perfección por Soul, y él, por los nervios, lo transmitía a Maka inconscientemente.

Maka había pensado en dar un paseo para despejar la tensión entre ambos, pero lo único que estaba consiguiendo era empeorar las cosas. Decide sacar algún tema para hablar.

-Ya debes de saber que Jacqueline y Killik están saliendo, ¿verdad?

Él la mira muy sorprendido.

-Vaya, no lo sabía. ¿Desde hace cuanto?

-¿Viste las confianzas que se traían entre ambos y aun así no lo notaste? Pues sí que estarías atontado… En fin, ella me lo dijo cuando pusimos los adornos juntos, así que seguramente habrán empezado hace poco.

Se sorprenden con la facilidad que pasan de tener entre ellos un ambiente duro y seco como la piedra, a otro más agradable y vivo, como el de ahora mismo. Eso les hace suponer que, a pesar de lo que sienten, siguen siendo muy diferentes, simplemente que no logran congeniar a menos que lo intenten de verdad. Y, por ello, se sienten algo frustrados e inseguros. "¿Qué pasa si en verdad yo no le gusto?", piensan los dos. Ese pensamiento al unísono impide que Soul pueda hacerlo resonar en las mentes de ambos, descartando así una confesión no deseada.

Maka ve delante de ella, al fondo de la calle, el cartel colgante de uno de sus bares favoritos, y puede que el único: _The Norse Beating_. Su cara se ilumina con la idea que acaba de llegar a su mente. Toma a Soul de la mano y tira de él con alegría.

-¡Vamos, me encanta ese pub!

-¡Espera! ¿Un pub? ¡No te pega nada! – Responde él riendo.

-¡Pff! ¿Acaso me ves con preferencias sobre los locales a los que voy? Me gusta de todo. De todas formas, éste es mi preferido.

-¿Cómo va a ser tu preferido si nunca has estado en él?

-¿Y eso cómo lo sabes tú? – Maka intenta parecer segura, pero es él quien tiene razón.

Soul señala con el dedo índice su cabeza. Había leído la verdad de su mente, pero por lo visto no le da mucha importancia a que ella finja. Maka se abochorna un poco de su estupidez. La verdad es que lo había dicho porque, desde siempre, le llamó mucho la atención ese pub. Nunca estuvo dentro, pero de todas formas tenía muy buena fama y en varias ocasiones pensó en visitarlo. Por eso se hizo a la idea de que, cuando entrara, le iba a gustar tanto, que pasaría a ser su favorito.

Cuando llegan a la puerta del bar, un chico rubio y algo escuálido está encendiendo la lámpara de aceite colgada en la pared. Es un adorno viejo y un algo difícil de mantener, pero le da al local un aire más acogedor y hogareño. El muchacho se percata de la presencia de los visitantes y se voltea para recibirlos mientras se frota las manos ligeramente debido al frío. Cuando los ve más detenidamente se queda muy sorprendido. Ambos Soul y Maka lo reconocen finalmente. Es Hero Solheim, su compañero de clase y cuyos padres dirigen un bar. Lo que no sabían es que era, precisamente, éste.

-¡Anda, hola, chicos! ¿Venís a hacernos una visita a mí y a mis padres? – Se le ve bastante contento.

-Pues… en realidad no sabíamos que este negocio era de vuestra familia, pero la verdad es que nos ha llamado bastante la atención el nombre – Responde Maka recordando las muchas veces que miraba la entrada del sitio.

Hero se asoma a la calle y mira hacia el cartel. Tuerce la boca no muy de acuerdo con ella.

-¿El nombre? Nunca me gustó. Solo a mi padre se le ocurre llamar a un pub _La Paliza Nórdica_. No sé si lo pilláis. Si yo viese un local llamado así, lo primero que pensaría sería que dentro se dan lugar las peleas más dolorosas y alcohólicas del lugar. Pero ese no es nuestro caso, como supondréis.

Se ríen un poco. "Es muy directo, ¿a que sí?", le dice Soul a Maka por telepatía, a lo que ella asiente ligeramente con la cabeza para no llamar la atención de Hero. Éste, dejando aparte su sincera opinión, clava sus ojos en ellos. Parece molesto a la vez que curioso.

-Solo por curiosidad… No estaréis saliendo, ¿verdad? – Pregunta.

Se ponen rojos como casi siempre que tocan ese tema. Y es que, después de haber oído lo mismo de las mentes de los transeúntes de la calle, esto empieza a ser un poco siniestro. Se miran el uno al otro y, de pronto, notan como si sus intestinos se dieran la vuelta. Soul se marea un poco, seguramente debido esa extraña sensación, pero aun así responde:

-N-No… Solo queríamos dar un paseo y, bueno, aquí estamos.

-Sí… eso… – Ratifica Maka también algo indecisa.

Hero los mira a ambos con las manos en las caderas. Tuerce la boca un poco y entorna algo los ojos, con una extraña expresión.

-Entonces, solo amigos, ¿verdad? – Dice él.

-Sí – Ellos responden al unísono habiéndose librado ya del bochorno.

-Solo amigos…

Hero repite la respuesta mientras se frota ligeramente la barbilla y les da la espalda para ir abriendo la puerta mientras mantiene la misma cara. Nada más lejos de lo normal. Es un pub como cualquier otro, pero con un "decorado" un poco medieval. Como bien dice su nombre, tiene detalles nórdicos en las paredes y en general. Casi todo es de madera oscura o clara. Hay unas cuantas mesas cuadradas adheridas a las paredes, que cuentan con unos asientos de banco con respaldo, y otras redondas con sillas normales por el medio del enorme salón que conforma el bar.

Por supuesto, también cuenta con la típica clientela de su estilo: mayoría de ancianos en mesas apartadas fumando puros, unos cuantos jóvenes que ríen y beben sin demasiada moderación, puede que alguna pareja extraviada y muy poca gente que viene en solitario a ahogar sus penas en la barra o simplemente que no encuentra una manera mejor para pasar el frío que bebiendo cerveza.

Hay música de fondo. Normalmente se suele poner la clase de música acorde con el tema del local, pero esta parece ser una excepción, pues lo que lo único que se escucha en estos momentos es _La oreja de Van Gogh_ y alguna que otra canción de ese estilo.

Hero cruza la sala en dirección a la barra, donde se puede ver a un fornido hombre de piel morena y pelo rubio cenizo muy corto, casi cepillo. Está limpiando un gran vaso de cerveza con un trapo grueso y blanco. Típica pose de un tabernero. Maka y Soul lo reconocen enseguida. Es su padre, Joe Buttataki. Los dos oyen una voz que los llama algo impaciente.

-Vamos – Les apremia su amigo ya al otro lado de la barra mientras se pone una bata de camarero.

Cuando se acercan, Joe se percata de su presencia y parece reconocer a Maka, pero no a Soul, pues le mira con una cansada sonrisa que denota confusión. Antes de que nada acontezca, Soul se fija en el señor Buttataki y se queda con su imagen de una forma más exacta. Sus ojos son tan pequeños y caídos que parecen estar cerrados constantemente, pero si se concentra la mirada, se pueden avistar dos brillantes destellos turquesas entre sus párpados. Es, como ya se fijó anteriormente, de complexión grande y prácticamente cuadrada, lo que también incluye la forma de su mandíbula. Su rubio cabello de cepillo cuenta con dos líneas de pelo negro a un lado y una sola en la parte superior de la cabeza. Un detalle que le recuerda a Kid. También cuenta con una barba que le crece desde las patillas y se extiende en línea recta por el filo de su mandíbula hasta la barbilla, donde termina en una perilla.

A pesar de su apariencia formidable, sus pensamientos más superficiales reflejan una gentileza y simpatía poco comunes. Y café, mucho café negro. Eso último le pareció a Soul un dato curioso. Joe le tiende la mano.

-Supongo que eres Soul. Soy Joe, el padre de Hero. Mucho gusto.

-Vaya, parece que mi llegada no pasó desaparecida – Responde él riendo ligeramente sin poder evitarlo mientras le estrecha su mano. Una afabilidad como la de ese hombre, hace a cualquiera sonreír.

Una mujer sale con paso rápido y firme de la cocina del bar. A Soul y Maka solo les da tiempo a ver cómo su rubia melena se mueve a toda velocidad por el local. Eso, y un extraño parche negro en su cara. Él se queda algo sorprendido por la impresión, pero Maka le hace volver dándole un golpecito en el codo.

-Es su madre. La de Hero, quiero decir. Se llama Marie. ¿A que es guapísima?

-La verdad es que sí.

-Supongo que de tal palo, tal astilla – Dice ella con un tono algo extraño.

Soul va a responder, pero aparece Hero de sopetón con una expresión dura. Está completamente vestido para servir a los clientes y lleva una pequeña agenda con un bolígrafo en la mano. Enseguida, les mete prisa.

-¿Me seguís y elegís mesa?

-C-Claro… – Soul no deja de "asustarse" por la forma de actuar tan a la tremenda del chico y su madre, en ocasiones.

Su amigo-camarero anda con una energía y un poderío descomunales. Es algo raro verlo con esa fuerza cuando, desde siempre, se le ha conocido como el chico escuálido y delgaducho de la clase. Mientras le siguen por el local hasta una mesa, Maka mira a sus dos amigos. Soul parece estar ensimismado pensando en sus cosas. Lo que le parece raro es que ella no pueda escucharle. No le da mucha importancia, pues se le ve tranquilo. La preocupa más el cómo se parece sentir Hero. Sin siquiera llegar a verle del todo la cara, puede denotar su nerviosismo como una bomba de relojería. Desde que dio el cambiazo, quiso arreglar las cosas con él, después de todo, a nadie le gusta tener presiones de ese calibre entre amigos.

Cuando llegan a su mesa, se percatan de que es una de las que más cerca está del alboroto que algunos jóvenes causan. Eso les parece extraño a ambos, su amigo parece demasiado profesional como para haber elegido un sitio tan "desfavorecido". Sin poder evitarlo y sabiendo de algún modo el porqué, Maka deduce que lo ha hecho a posta. Sonríe amargamente mientras se sienta en frente de Soul, quien sigue estando tranquilo. Hero pulsa el botón del bolígrafo y levanta la libreta, dispuesto a cumplir su labor con una actitud no demasiado agradable o propia en él.

-¿Qué vais a pedir?

-Yo nada, gracias – Soul rehúsa de tomar nada.

Ante su rechazo, Hero asiente con la cabeza rápidamente dirige su mirada en Maka. Ella, por su parte, intenta ignorar la tensión que él desprende y piensa en qué tomará. Tras unos instantes, se decide sonriente.

-Una cerveza, por favor.

Soul vuelve a mirarla como antes de entrar al local. Arquea una ceja y dice sonriente:

-De nuevo, no es para nada tu estilo.

Ella va a responder, pero Hero se adelanta sin tener que haber apuntado el pedido en la hoja. Lo hace de forma brusca y algo molesta.

-Déjala que pida lo que quiera. ¿No la conocías tan bien, tú?

Entonces, se va. Soul se queda anonadado. ¿Qué ha sido eso? Él nunca se llevó mal con Hero, pero ahora podría jurar que eso no fue un comentario nada amigable. Se queda parpadeando confuso, pues no le dio tiempo a leer lo que su mente decía, y eso es algo frustrante para él. Maka se queda muy mal parada. Sabe que Hero actúa así porque Soul está con ella, y es lo que más incomprensible ve. Se supone que todo lo que él todavía quiere creer había terminado. A ella eso le sienta como un tiro. Se lleva las manos a la cara y se apoya en ellas, desolada.

-¿Estás bien? – Pregunta Soul al verla en ese estado.

-Sí, creo que me ha dado un bajón de tensión. Nada más.

No la cree. Simplemente ha sido una mentira muy mala. Malísima. Arquea una ceja y extiende uno de sus brazos en la mesa, dispuesto a responderle con un algún ingenioso comentario para alargar la conversación. Antes de que pueda decir nada, una mujer de melena rubia y paso firme llega con una enorme jarra de cerveza.

-Aquí tienes, Maka – Dice la camarera.

-Gracias, doña Marie – Maka sonríe como puede.

Soul por fin puede verla con detenimiento. Como pudo apenas fijarse anteriormente, es una mujer preciosa. La nariz algo puntiaguda, pero aún así guapa. Otro punto en contra es ese extraño parche que le tapa el ojo derecho. ¿Por qué lo llevará? Decide no realizar ninguna incursión en su cabeza ni, por supuesto, preguntar. Marie le mira y sonríe.

-El parche lo tengo porque mis ojos son bicolor. El tapado es naranja.

Él siente cómo el bochorno le empapa la cara con un tinte rojo.

-Oh… N-No era mi intención… – Se intenta disculpar.

-Tranquilo, no me molesta para nada – Se ríe. Dirige su perpetua sonrisa a Maka – ¿Y qué tal tú? No me digas que has venido a hacer a Hero entrar en razón.

Ella se hace a la idea de a qué puede referirse, pero no Soul, que las mira a ambas confuso. Antes de causar un lío mayor, Maka decide mentir.

-En realidad sólo había venido a darme una vuelta con Soul, pero ahora que lo dices puede que lo intente.

Marie parece sentir cómo un peso se desvanece en su interior. Uno aplastante. Suspira y agradece.

-Gracias, enserio. No para de hablar de ti y supongo que tú no querrás volver con él, ¿no?

Ahí todo se estropea. Maka pensaba explicarle todo a Soul de una manera tranquila y sosegada, pero ahora que Marie lo ha dicho de pronto, seguro que él se ha llevado un buen susto. Y así es. La cara de Soul parece haberse petrificado en una expresión de asombro. Ella suspira con amargura y responde lo más normal posible.

-No. Creo que eso lo dejé claro.

Con una última sonrisa y una encantadora despedida, Marie se va a atender a los demás clientes. Soul sale de su estupor, respira hondo y mira a Maka serio. Ella coge su cerveza y la mira con detenimiento. No es que no la guste, si no, no la habría pedido; es simplemente que es mucha cantidad para ella. Para aliviar un poco la tensión, decide ofrecerle un poco a Soul.

-¿Quieres? – Dice mientras la levanta con la mano y se la pone delante de la cara.

-…Bueno – Él parece algo reacio, pero luego saca una media sonrisa algo mal hecha.

Después de haber dado un trago largo, le devuelve la jarra, que recibe otro sorbo por parte de la chica. Ambos se quedan algo callados mirando al enorme vaso en medio de la mesa de madera.

-No me importa que hayas estado saliendo con él, Maka – Dice al final Soul –. Pero ya podrías habérmelo dicho y tal…

Ella traga saliva y le mira.

-Bueno, es que no lo vi conveniente.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque…

De pronto, se calla. Iba a decírselo. Iba a decirle lo mucho que le quería y que no tuvo el valor para recordarle las muchas veces que salió con otros chicos como Hero. Pero algo la detuvo. Ese algo ahora mismo palpitaba en sus sienes como un bombo. ¿Qué pasaría si ahora mismo él estuviera escuchando lo que piensa y siente? Todo lo especial y maravilloso del momento en el que le confesara sus sentimientos se iría al traste.

Soul ladea la cabeza sin dejar de mirarla, inquisitivo. Piensa que prefiere no saberlo. Algo le dice que, si no es algo malo para él, lo es para ella.

-No importa. Dejémoslo en que simplemente no se te ocurrió decírmelo.

Ella asiente con la cabeza. Antes de que se den cuenta o puedan empezar otra conversación, Hero vuelve al ataque. Se planta delante de ellos con las manos en las caderas y con una amplia sonrisa hacia Maka, pero ni siquiera mira a Soul.

-¿Quieres algo más?

-N-No gracias – Responde ella – Pero seguro que Soul sí.

-No, no. Yo estoy aquí para lo que tú quieras, no para lo que quiera él.

En un principio, Soul pensó en ignorar cualquier tontería, intimidación o intento de ligue con Maka, pero nunca supo que fuera tan difícil. Es más, ahora mismo se empieza a poner muy nervioso porque le esté tratando como a alguien inferior. No es que lo que haya hecho sea un insulto, pero sólo le molesta mucho. Ni siquiera él pudo suponer que con una sola muestra de desprecio, podría llegar a perder tanto el control como a continuación:

-¿Tienes algún problema conmigo? ¿Qué es eso que tanto te molesta? – Le pregunta a Hero con tono duro.

El aludido gira levemente la cabeza. Le mira de arriba abajo con algo de desprecio y soberbia y sonríe desdeñosamente.

-Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me hace hervir la sangre, Soul.

-¿Ah sí, y eso por qué?

-Por nada…

-No. Ahora lo dices.

Mientras dice esto, Soul se levanta de su asiento con actitud desafiante. Maka les ve venir. De los ojos de ambos parecen salir chispas y el ambiente se ha encarecido de pronto. ¿Será por los nervios? No tiene ni idea, pero lo que sí sabe es que, si no hace algo pronto, la mesa se convertirá en un cuadrilátero de lucha libre. Se avecina pelea.

-Basta. Los dos – Intenta calmarlos poniéndose en medio, pero es ignorada.

-¿Te importa, acaso? Pensé que a ti todo te daba igual – Hero sigue calentando al otro con un recordatorio de su anterior "yo".

-¡Tú qué sabrás! Ya me estás diciéndolo todo – Soul le sigue.

-¿Y si no, qué?

Por un momento, Soul se queda en silencio al ver la mirada suplicante de Maka. No quiere pelearse delante de ella, pero a Hero le hace falta una buena ostia. Esperaba no tener que volver a hacer esto nunca. De hecho, le prometió a ella que no lo volvería ni a intentar, pero no ve otra salida. Gira la cabeza y centra toda su atención en su amiga.

Ella oye de pronto una voz en su interior tintada de lamento y al mismo tiempo cariño. "Perdóname".

-0000000000000-

Maka se despierta a espaldas de alguien. Está en movimiento. Subiendo unas escaleras, para ser exactos. Abre los ojos y se encuentra a sí misma llevada por Soul. Siente su cuerpo calentarse como una estufa acelerada. Quiere bajarse debido al bochorno que esto le causa, pero simplemente no puede… o no quiere del todo. Sus fuerzas la han abandonado en gran parte. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Ya veo que despiertas – Dice Soul con tono tranquilo.

Ella responde como puede:

-¿Qué… pasado…?

-Espera que lleguemos. No puedo explicarlo todo en las escaleras.

Ella asiente suavemente con la cabeza, pues sabe que la extraña somnolencia que siente le impedirá decir un simple "sí". Mientras su rubor sigue patente, apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Soul. ¿Qué sentirá él por ella? Quisiera saberlo y al mismo tiempo ignorarlo por completo. Lo que siente es tan fuerte que podría hacerla daño incluso siendo correspondida. Antes de empezar a soñar despierta, aspira el aroma de quien la lleva a espaldas: sudor y sangre. Algo no muy agradable, pero al mismo tiempo único.

Soul quiere dar marcha atrás en el tiempo. Quiere hacer que esa pelea con Hero nunca hubiera ocurrido o hubiera llegado a ser tan violenta. Sangra por una ceja y la nariz. También tiene un ojo morado, pero su adversario tampoco quedó bien parado, de eso está seguro. Sabe con certeza que Maka querrá todos los detalles de lo que ocurrió, y de hecho se los debe; pero no puede evitar sentir un nudo en el estómago y la garganta solo de pensarlo. Lo hizo no sólo porque Hero le estuviese provocando, sino porque, además, estaba intentando dejarle de lado delante de la chica más especial para él. Trataba de ligar, sin demasiado éxito, con ella delante de sus narices. Cuando lo recuerda, le hierve la sangre. Pasará mucho tiempo hasta que ambos puedan olvidar los golpes recibidos.

Finalmente llegan a la puerta del hogar de Maka, que poco a poco va recobrando la conciencia. Soul se da cuenta de que le faltan las llaves. Con una disculpa bien recibida, posa a su amiga en el suelo y saca las llaves de su bolsillo.

Una vez dentro del piso, agradece con todos sus pensamientos que "el señor de la casa" no esté. Habría sido su fin. Al llegar al salón, tumba a Maka en el sofá y va a la cocina a por un vaso de agua. El sueño que sufre en estos momentos no es más que un efecto secundario de haber despertado de un desmayo provocado por él mismo para que no presenciara la pelea. Se le pasará pronto y su mente no se resentirá, pero aún así él se siente fatal por haber invadido de nuevo su conciencia. Ella, por su parte, ya se ha despejado del todo, pero sigue aturdida. ¿Por qué de repente están en su casa? ¿No se encontraban hace un momento en el _Norse Beating_? Lo último que recuerda es que Hero y Soul estaban a punto de empezar una auténtica refriega. Inconscientemente, se lleva una mano a la cabeza debido a una repentina neuralgia que de pronto le surge.

Soul llega con el vaso a rebosar y se lo da a ella.

-Bebe – Dice con voz relajada pero baja.

-Soul, ¿qué ha pasad…?

Maka se interrumpe cuando, al agarrar el vaso, ve la cara de su amigo. Las heridas que la cubren son bastante feas y no parecen haber sido tratadas. Antes de que pueda decir nada, él la hace tomar el agua de una forma algo brusca.

-Hazme caso. Te sentirás mejor.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¡Tenemos que curarte! – Logra soltar ella a punto de atragantarse.

-Bah, no es para tanto.

-¿Que no? ¡Quieto aquí, que voy a por el botiquín!

Sin miramientos, se levanta del sofá y va directa al despacho de su padre. Soul mira cómo se aleja por el pasillo con un paso más rápido de lo normal tras haber despertado de un desmayo. Con una media sonrisa sincera y un suspiro, se dedica a fisgonear un poco por la casa, pues todavía no ha tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo. El primer cuarto que visita es el de Maka. Ignorando el palpitante dolor que aún le producen las heridas, da vueltas sobre sí mismo mirando las paredes y demás. Su mirada se para en un cajón en concreto. No es que tenga nada de especial, es un simple cajón de la cómoda al lado de la cama de Maka; pero hay algo más, algo que a cualquier persona "normal" se le habría escapado: el aire a su alrededor está impregnado de pensamientos. Sí, un aura de palabras y voces que revolotea. Decide investigar. Cuando lo abre, lo único que encuentra es un montón de cosas inservibles para él, pero el aura se intensifica a medida que revuelve el interior del cajón. Tras haber apartado de su vista todos los trastos, encuentra aquel objeto que desprende tal cantidad de pensamientos. Está envuelto en papel de regalo.

Maka vuelve con agua oxigenada, algodón y esparadrapo. Se sienta junto a Soul en el sofá y vierte un poco del desinfectante en un trozo de algodón, con el que toquetea la herida en la ceja del otro. Mientras hace esto, no puede evitar ponerse muy nerviosa. No por el hecho de estar tan cerca del chico que la gusta de una forma tan extrema, sino porque cuando ve la avería que le han hecho en la nariz, hiperventila. No solo está sangrante, sino que además está completamente torcida. Afortunadamente, sólo es eso, no una rotura grave ni nada. Para evitar pensar en cómo van a hacer para colocarla del modo correcto, le pregunta:

-Y ahora, ¿vas a explicarme qué diablos ha pasado? Es como si tuviera resaca; ¡apenas me acuerdo de nada! Sólo que habíamos ido fuera y que tú y Hero…

Se interrumpe, de pronto lo recuerda todo.

-¡Oh, será una broma! – Salta medio enojada.

-No lo es. En verdad me peleé con él – Soul lo dice muy tranquilo.

-¿Por qué?

La serenidad con la que actuaba, desaparece de pronto. Soul ya no se ve con fuerzas para decirle el porqué. Miente.

-Me estaba provocando de mala manera.

-No es eso y lo sabes…

Él mira a otro lado intentando ocultar la verdad. Lo que en realidad le hizo luchar contra Hero fue el hecho de verle tan "simpático" con Maka. Nunca sintió algo así. Esa rabia, esos celos y esa sensación de que podía arrebatarle a la chica que más quiere y desea, le provocaron a actuar de esa forma. Aun así ese sentimiento era muy desagradable, pero se liberó de él y de lo mal que lo estaba pasando, y eos es lo que importa.

Maka odia que la ignoren, por eso se coloca delante de Soul, que por lo visto aún no se ha percatado de ello, con intenciones amenazadoras. Sin que él pueda reaccionar, agarra su retorcidísima nariz y la coloca de la forma correcta acompañada de un sonoro crujido óseo.

Soul grita de dolor mientras se lleva las manos a su ya arreglada nariz y se tira al suelo. Duele, duele mucho, pero al mismo tiempo sabe que ya tiene un problema menos del que ocuparse después. Maka lo mira intentando parecer insensible al principio, pero no puede evitar preocuparse y se agacha para ayudarle a levantarse.

-¡Siento el susto y el daño! – Se disculpa sincera – Pero de todas formas lo íbamos a hacer más tarde y tienes que reconocer que en parte te lo merecías.

-Ugh… – Soul sólo es capaz de articular ese quejido.

-Mira, ahora ya no sangras, ¿y a que ya no te duele?

-N-No…

Él se levanta y se va directo a mirarse en un espejo. Nada, no hay ningún problema en su cara (exceptuando el moratón y la herida de la ceja, que ha dejado de sangrar). Se relaja, puede que ahora Maka no siga con el tema… Se equivoca:

-Todavía quiero una explicación… – Dice ella expectativa.

Traga saliva. Ya lo supuso. Con los nervios a flor de piel, agacha la cabeza sin siquiera voltearse y mirarla. Ha llegado el momento que tanto esperaba y a la vez deseaba que nunca sucediera. Se da la vuelta y, empezando a sudar, mira a Maka a los ojos.

-Lo hice porque yo…

No continúa, el sonido del teléfono móvil de su amiga le hace perder el hilo y se queda petrificado sin saber qué hacer. Ella, sin embargo, responde a la llamada enseguida.

-¿Sí?

_-¿Maka? Soy Crona._

-Ya, ya lo sé.

_-Antes de preguntarte qué tal te va con Soul, quiero contarte algo._

-¿De qué se trata? ¿Kid y sus locuras, o era sólo alguno de los chicos gastándote una broma?

_-Mejor di nuestras locuras… Bueno, el caso es que quería arreglar las cosas con él y decidí ir a su casa, pero no estaba. Me decanté por la idea de que, a lo mejor, estaría en casa de Black, ya sabes cómo es Kid; ¡y así fue!_

-¡Un momento! ¡Para! ¿Quieres decir que ya has aclarado las cosas con él?

_-Sí, ahora todo irá como la seda._

-¿Eso significa lo que yo creo?

-_¡Sí! _– Crona no puede evitar gritar de alegría – _Me encontré con él nada más entrar en el edificio y… ¡es demasiado para contártelo por teléfono! ¡Debo ser detallista para cuando te lo diga todo!_

-¡Bueno, digo yo que algo sí podrás decirme ahora!

_-De hecho… He perdido mi habilidad nada más besarme con él._

-Ah… Pero, ¿os habéis besado sin más? ¡Qué digo! ¿De verdad has perdido la telepatía?

Cuando oye eso, Soul se pone muy alerta y decide fisgonear en la conversación sólo como él sabe. Introducir su consciencia en una línea telefónica es una tarea trabajosa, pero en esta ocasión merece la pena. Ahora sabe lo que le ha pasado a Crona. Se alegra mucho por ella, y espera que a él le salga igual de bien la jugada.

-Vale, ¡entonces nos vemos mañana! – Se despide Maka mientras cuelga - ¡No vas a creer lo que le ha ocurrido a Crona! Resulta que…

Su boca es tapada por la de Soul, literalmente. Al no poder continuar hablando, ha decidido expresar su amor de la mejor forma. Maka se ha quedado simplemente inmóvil. Ha besado a muchos chicos, demasiados para su edad, pero desde que se enamoró de Soul nunca se ha sentido tan febril por alguien. Por eso besarle justo a él es algo impensable, inconmensurable para su propia percepción.

Soul tampoco está nada tranquilo. A pesar de encontrarse besándola, sus labios no realizan ningún movimiento. Quietos como si fuera la primera vez que son usados. Intenta mover alguna otra parte de su cuerpo en defecto, y lo primero que reacciona son sus brazos, que rodean a Maka y la atraen hacia el cuerpo de su propietario.

El beso cesa. Soul no es capaz de mirar a la cara a Maka, por eso se mantiene abrazado a ella sin decir una palabra, aunque ya apenas sean necesarias. Maka le toma de los hombros y, lentamente, se libera del abrazo.

-Así que… ¿era esto por lo que lo hiciste? – Pregunta con un hilo de voz.

-B-Bueno… No exactamente…

-Cállate.

Con esta violenta orden, Maka atrapa a Soul con sus brazos y se lanza al sofá encima de él. El golpe contra los mullidos y a la vez duros cojines hace que Soul suelte una exclamación de sorpresa. Ella coloca sus manos a los lados de la cara de él y le mira sin poder dejar de sonreír. Está tan contenta y feliz que su sonrisa empieza a temblequear.

-¿Ma…ka? – Balbucea Soul aturdido y pensando en lo que esto puede significar.

-Soul, yo te quiero.

Dicho esto, también le besa, pero esta vez pidiendo permiso para entrar en su boca. Su pedido tiene un buen recibimiento, pero de pronto nota que él parece querer seguir hasta cierto punto, pues sus manos se deslizan peligrosamente por todo su cuerpo mientras se van deshaciendo de las prendas que lo cubren, sin demasiado éxito. El beso se rompe cuando Soul les da la vuelta, haciendo que él se coloque encima. Va a seguir, pero entonces algo en su interior le hace parar. Lo que le detiene es la sensación que empieza a notar en su pecho junto a Maka. Ambos notan un sentimiento de alegría colosal. Tanto tiempo ocultando lo que sienten… ¿para qué? ¿por qué? No lo saben. Quizá haya sido por miedo al rechazo o por sentir de nuevo algo así por otra persona, o quizás no. No tienen ni idea.

Se quedan mirándose sin pestañear. Sonrientes. Embriagados de amor y euforia. Él acaricia su rostro, ella también. Soul se acuerda de algo muy importante y decide enseñárselo. Se quita la camiseta, para sorpresa de Maka, que lo mira medio asustada, medio sorprendida por lo que pretenda hacer. Pero lo que intenta es sacar algo que tenía escondido entre sus pantalones y la camiseta. Un objeto rectangular envuelto en papel de regalo. SU regalo. Pero algo va mal, el papel parece haber sido manipulado o algo, pues se ve bastante zarrapastroso y con trozos de celo mal adheridos.

-Me encanta – Dice él mientras despega el envoltorio.

-Ah… Eso… – Maka se ha quedado sin palabras.

Cuando quita todo el papel, se descubre una foto enmarcada. En ella se ve a Soul sentado en un banco y a Maka tirando de sus mejillas para obligarle a hacer una sonrisa mal formada. Es un recorte de la foto que se hicieron todos en el parque en la "época de vacío de Soul y de estupidez de Maka". Para alguien más puede que sólo sea un recorte manipulado con ordenador, pero para Maka y Soul es algo más que eso. Representa lo mucho que tardaron en darse cuenta de lo que se amaban, y de lo mucho más que tardarán en dejar de sentir ese amor. Si es que eso llega a ocurrir.

A ella se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas solo de verlo tan feliz, de eso y de que sepa que es correspondida. Pero hay algo más. Un pensamiento algo molesto. Quizá sea porque su regalo ha sido abierto en el momento menos oportuno.

Soul escucha ese pensamiento y lo descarta, ahora quiere dejar de oír lo que la cabeza de ella diga. Deja la foto en la mesa de al lado y se dedica completamente a querer como nadie a Maka.

-Soul… para. Esto es muy repentino… Yo… – Maka intenta zafarse al ver cómo Soul la está tocando.

-¿Qué más te da? Tomémoslo como un regalo mutuo de amigo invisible navideño.

Mientras la besa y siente cómo se deja llevar, Soul ya no escucha nada en su cabeza. Sólo un reconfortante silencio, únicamente interrumpido por su propia voz de la conciencia. Sí, él también ha perdido su telepatía.

_Bueno… pues… Ya está… ¿De verdad se acabó ya? Sí, supongo que esto puede considerarse como un final bastante esperado y normalito. Pero no me importa. Este era un fic hecho para probarme y ver si valgo para empezar un proyecto mayor. Y… creo que estoy listo ^^_

_Muchísimas gracias a todos los que disteis vuestras opiniones de la forma más sincera y al mismo tiempo bondadosa posible, sin vosotros, no habría sido capaz de saber si soy bueno o no… y he llegado a la conclusión de que ni soy bueno, ni soy un negado; sólo soy un escritor aficionado con un poquitirrinín de talento. Como la mayoría de los presentes._

_Os espero en mi siguiente historia, que ya tiene listo el prólogo, pero no el primer capítulo. ¡Hasta pronto!_


End file.
